


The One’s Fate Laughed At

by LoeysAeri



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Family Issues, Family Secrets, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Teen Romance, There are some original characters sprinkled in, Tragic Romance, rollercoaster ride of emotion, this is going to be a little messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeysAeri/pseuds/LoeysAeri
Summary: Korra is a troubled teenager who is no stranger to money and privilege. But when one of her pranks go too far, her dad makes the decision to send her away to live with her mother where 13 years of bottled up resentment come to surface.There, she meets Kuvira. A beautiful farmhand who puts on a hard exterior but keeps hold of deep secrets and scars that haunt her wherever she goes.When things start to go shoddy in the small town of Zoafu County for the two opposite but oddly similar people brought together by fate, can Korra do anything to save something that could become really special or will it be too late?[COMPLETED]
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle your seat belts okay? It may start off a little slow but it’s not a slow burn. Korvira are a bunch of sweethearts but they carry baggage.

It was meant to be another calm day at Republic City Private Academy situated in the upper east area. A school with a lot of prestige that dated back decades and stood tall and refined. But the commotion that befell the unsuspecting building that morning was beyond anyone’s proper reasoning.

“There’s a cow running through the school!” A student hollered.

They burst through the classroom door in the familiar navy blue uniform and everyone in the class instantly turned their heads his way.

“What are you talking about?” Another student asked.

“There’s a real live cow running through the halls, it’s dragging something behind it and the floors are covered in milk. The principal and teachers are trying to catch it!”

The slender student didn’t wait for anyone to voice anymore questions before he turned and ran back out of the room, kicking up some liquid from the floor.

Soon, loud voices coming from out in the hall reached the ears of the students who were still puzzled by their schoolmates strange announcement. Murmurs began as they looked between one another, wondering if this was a joke.

The equally astonished teacher near the front of the class tried to calm everyone down as voices rose in curiosity.

And then one person got up and as if triggering a chain reaction, a barrage of chairs scraping linoleum filled the classroom.

Korra watched in amusement from a couple feet away as the crowd in the hallway grew and classmates expressed surprise as their feet were drenched.

Her motive for causing such havoc was merely because a rude student said, that in place of her brain was nothing but an empty skull filled with pure milk.

Korra hadn’t taken too kindly to the insult and went out of her way to steal a cow from weird Mr. Ongs ranch; an expensive piece of land everyone in the upper east area had questions about.

No one knew how such a strange old man, who dressed as if he were a beggar and thought of everyone as an enemy, could inherit such a rich and antique place that has probably been around since the founding of the city.

But Korra couldn’t care less and while everyone was in class she spilled gallons of milk all over the halls. Then she took a long rope from the gymnasium and tied it around the animal who she calmed down by feeding it some grass.

Taking the other end of the rope she carefully tied it to the kids feet who rested out in the courtyard on his study time. The hardest part was being discreet and hiding the animal, but she managed.

She then gave the cow a good hard slap on the ass and it took off, dragging the shocked and scared student with it. Korra only laughed as she watched the kid getting pulled away screaming.

She looked on as the teachers circled around and trapped the cow while her history teacher took out a phone; probably calling some sort of animal control as another teacher slowly approached where the kid was still tied up, soaked and crying.

Korra silently got up from where she hid and was ready to flee the scene when she felt a heavy hand clamp down on her shoulder.

“Korra, my office. Now!” Principal Tenzin ordered and she cursed under her breath as she was led away.

Korra has been to the school’s office more times than she could count. She knew every detail of the polished wooden walls that harbored fancy framed paintings of ancient monks the Principal had talked about so many times that she could recite everything about them word for word.

She knew that in the little Stainless Steel fridge just behind the Principal’s desk held his secret stash of cactus juice that he didn’t want anyone to know about, but Korra knew.

The principal’s desk was in front of the wall length window opposite the entry door; a big cherry wood piece of furniture with a generic layout of stacked papers and a computer set up.

Korra silently watched as Principal Tenzin talked on the phone and made herself comfortable in one of the two chairs that was opposite the older man.

He soon hung up before letting out a big sigh. “Korra” he started.

He propped his elbows on the hard surface and connected his bony fingers into a tent-like position.

“You’ve been causing more of a ruckus than usual lately” he continued.

Korra just shrugged her shoulders, undeterred.

“I guess you can say I’m trying to liven up this dull school” she said with a smile.

“This school is the best in the whole city; great academics all the way down to top notch sports clubs. If you want a more lively time then you should join one of those.” The older man leaned back into his chair.

“Not interested. I get bored easily” Korra retorted nonchalantly while following his actions.

“If I guessed correctly you were just speaking to my dad and he’s probably already writing a cheque for the damages, so, I’ll be going.”

Having flaunted her dad’s position and challenged her own relevance, Korra got up to leave. It usually ended like this. She never got punished because no one wanted to upset the daughter of an A-list lawyer who could sue anyone out of their money.

“Sit down, Korra” Principal Tenzin spoke up behind her.

She turned around with confusion lacing her features. She didn’t need to hear the lecture on why what she did was wrong and all the technicalities of what it’ll take to repair what needed to be repaired. But she obeyed nonetheless and returned to the chair she previously occupied, ready to tune out the principal’s rant.

“We aren’t done yet.” He quipped.

“Yes, I was speaking to your father and yes, he’s paying for the damages but he’s also told me to inform you that this was the last straw; he’s given you too much freedom as it is and it’s enough.”

Principal Tenzin then paused and gave her a small smirk. Korra lifted an eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked.

“It means your father has decided that he’ll be sending you away to live with your mother” he finished.

Korra’s mouth fell open. She was at a loss for words and felt her body stiffen as if she had just been dumped over the head with ice cold water.

She stared at the older man but wasn’t actually seeing him, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts and the panic that had started to rise in her chest.

[••]

“Dad, you can’t do this to me!” Korra exclaimed and followed her father around the house.

She had just gotten home after the principal forced her to help the custodians clean the halls which lasted well into the evening despite her classmates getting to end school early.

“Korra, please” her father tried to ward her off.

He picked up a bunch of papers from the coffee table in their too large living room and went to leave.

“It wasn’t even that serious of a prank!” She offered up as an argument.

Korra’s dad turned around and gave her a scowl. It was one of those frowns he would give the judge when things didn’t line up in his favour and she winced uncomfortably at being the one it was directed to.

“Korra, you let a cow drag some kid around the school with hallways drenched in milk” her father dropped the papers back down in frustration. He was beyond the point of tolerating his daughter’s behaviour.

“Do you even know how much those damages cost? What about the kid? Have you thought that maybe you’ve caused him some sort of trauma!?” Her dad drilled her like a witness on the confession stand.

Korra slumped into the sofa she was standing in front of.

“Of course you haven’t, you just do what you please. And mostly that’s my fault for letting it go on as long as it has." He sighed.

She watched as he took a careful seat across from her, giving his temple the slightest rub that signaled an oncoming headache. He then raised his head to look his daughter in the eyes.

Korra had her father’s looks; soft but distinct features that made her seem approachable, smooth brown coloured skin and thick brunette hair that fell like waves just above her shoulders. The only feature that didn’t resemble her old man were her eyes, a striking and glittering cyan blue. She had her mother’s eyes.

“I’m not always going to be able to bail you out of things, Korra. If you keep going down this road how long until you start testing the law? How long until you’re in a courtroom facing a judge? I can do nothing for you then.” The older male tried to make his daughter see reason.

“This is why I’m sending you to live with your mother for a while. So you can clear your mind and maybe quell this rebellious side of yours” He searched his daughter’s face.

“Maybe you can learn something while your there.” When all he saw were accusing eyes, he shook his head.

“What am I supposed to do in the countryside?” Korra questioned.

“There’s nothing but farms, grass and houses miles away from each other” she commented distastefully.

Her father got up, grabbing the papers he had let fall to the table.

“I’m sure there’s more than that” he reassured. “Start packing tonight, you’re leaving in two days.”

Korra followed the back of her father who disappeared down the hall towards his study. When she heard the door close shut she let out a stream of curses.

How did her life turn into this? One minute she was rich, doing and buying whatever she wanted and now she’s being tossed to the country full of farmers and uneducated townsmen. Korra threw herself back into the couch, wallowing in her own self pity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. Thanks for all the kudos I've received so far. glad you guys are liking the story. I might post two chapters today, so keep an eye out.

As the two brought Korra’s belongings upstairs they keeled over with shallow breaths of exhaustion.

"You sure brought a lot of bags" Tarrlok commented. He then rose to his normal height with small beads of sweat visibly clinging to his forehead.

"It's only normal" she said. "One suitcase just isn't enough for me."

Tarrlok wiped the perspiration with the back of his hand before he spoke up again.

"When you're finished settling in, you're free to roam around” he said.

“I have to go and pick up your mother, so I’ll leave the rest to you.” And without waiting for her to answer, he turned around and left.

Korra stared after him with a heavy feeling. She was already feeling tired from the journey and the shocking news she still couldn’t wrap her head around but she mustered up enough strength to get started with unpacking.

At first glance, the room was small and the walls were painted a light blue much like the outside of the house, with floors made of wooden panels that creaked as Korra walked across them. The bed was opposite of her and the door and under a window that was covered with white curtains. A big dresser sat next to the bed with a work desk to the far left.

Korra unzipped her suitcase just as her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and checked the caller to see her fathers picture pop up.

"Hey kiddo, did you get there safely? How are you coping?" He questioned when she picked up.

"I still don't want to be here," Korra answered bluntly. She continued unpacking and took out some clothes, stuffing them in the bedside drawer.

"I did it for your own good, Korra. You were getting out of control" her dad's voice went from light to stern.

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to scream and it wasn't helping that she was irritated by the overwhelming heat.

"You could've just sent me to boarding school like any other parent would. Instead you send me to a place that feels like the inside of a volcano filled with people I don't know and a mother I haven't seen or talked to in years" she argued.

"What good would boarding school do?" Her father asked in a hard tone.

"You'd just get more freedom than you need and you wouldn't last a week at boot camp. I just thought being there would calm you down and maybe make you think things through better, you're not getting any younger" he ranted on.

Korra groaned. "Dad you—"

Just then she was interrupted by loud noises coming from downstairs. She raised an eyebrow, were Tarrlok and her mother back already?

"Sorry Dad, I've got to go" Korra said and hung up.

She went over toward the door and poked her head out into the hallway where she heard more noise drifting up the steps. Ignoring the nervousness she felt at the thought of seeing her mother after all this time, Korra made her way downstairs.

But when she followed the ruckus to the kitchen, the person who stood there was neither Tarrlok nor her mother, when they turned around she realized that fact.

The intruder had a slice of bread between their lips and was holding a jar of jam and a butter knife in either hand. The look they had on their face was that of confusion and surprise, most likely mimicking Korra's own facial expression. She watched as the bread fell from the intruders lips.

"Who the hell are you?!" They both asked at the same time.

"I asked you first," Korra rushed to say, a little concerned that she didn’t have a weapon to protect herself.

The intruder bent to pick up the bread and rested it on the plate he had on the counter. Korra took a good look at him; he was tall, maybe a head shorter than Tarrlok. He was slender and had nice tanned skin but Korra didn't know if that was because of the heat and sun or his natural tone.

His hair was black and haphazardly swept back from his forehead. With structured features and deep brown, solemn eyes behind black framed glasses, he was fairly attractive. He wore a pair of black overalls over a green shirt along with black boots.

"I think I'm more inclined to be asking that," he said.

And without the least bit of concern, started spreading jam on the piece of bread. Korra cringed at the thought that it was on the floor moments ago.

"You're the one who barged into someone's home and are eating their food. How did you get in, anyway? The front door is locked" she accused.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd come in here to meet an angry puppy" he took a bite of the bread and looked over at Korra.

"But there is such a thing as a back door." He said and pointed a finger, signaling to her left.

She looked down the hall and sure enough there was a screen door leading outback. Korra felt dumb and she didn't like that. She went to return her gaze on the boy but he was already walking by her.

"Where are you going? You didn't answer me, who are you?" Korra blocked him off and crossed her arms with a frown.

"Baatar Jr. But you can just call me Baatar" he peered down at her with amusement circling in his eyes.

"Well _Baatar_ , don’t come back or else you’ll meet more than just me next time. Go find some other place to barge into and steal from" Korra threatened.

There was a long pause before the male erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked as her frown deepened. The boy shook his head, bent over, shoulders shaking.

"You look so serious... I work here" he said between breaths. Korra was confused and annoyed that he was still laughing at her.

"Hey, Baatar!" An unfamiliar voice called out. She froze and swiveled around at the sound of another person.

This time a girl walked down the hallway from the back door and Korra was stunned. Her height was the same as Korra’s, give or take an inch or two but her intimidatingly serene presence and the way she carried herself somehow stumped out the two males she’s met so far despite them being taller. She stood there wearing a pair of black jeans that had white dust spots on them and a deep green tank top that clung to her body and showed off her well pronounced chest and very toned biceps that were glistening with sweat.

Her smooth jawline and charming, angular features along with her velvety olive skin were hard to miss as much as the mole under her right eye and she wore a black baseball cap that sat atop black, soft looking hair. Korra’s mouth ran dry and she'd long forgotten Baatar was behind her.

"We have work to do and you're in here eating?" The girl scolded.

Her voice was low, sultry and had a little rasp at the ends, it caught Korra off guard. It didn't seem like such a deep timbre could come from such a beautiful girl.

Baatar passed by her and walked over to where the other girl was standing.

"I was talking to this nugget who was accusing me of trespassing but if anything, she's the one trespassing because I've never seen her around before" Baatar jabbed his thumb in Korra’s direction.

"I'm not a nugget" she grumbled.

The stunning girl glanced at her and Korra sucked in a breath, her frown falling from her face instantly.

Her eyes were nearly catlike with the lifted tips at the end and irises a brooding and enchanting emerald green that peered at her passively. She soon turned to look back at Baatar and smacked him lightly in the back of the head.

"Just get outside, we aren't done yet. You could eat after" she said.

The two started walking back down the hallway and out the back door, leaving Korra unable to understand what had just took place.

[••]

"We're home!" Korra heard a shout from downstairs.

She sighed and then took a long, deep breath. She has been distracting herself with unpacking while trying not to constantly check the clock but now the moment was finally here.

It's been such a long time since she's seen her mother and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about how the woman was doing but the idle anger simmering in the pit of her stomach didn't go unnoticed and Korra took another few deep breaths to calm herself down, it wasn't the time to make a scene.

She pushed herself off the bed and left her room for the first floor where she heard the shuffling of feet and the crinkling of paper bags. When Korra entered the kitchen she stopped short at the scene in front of her.

Her eyes locked onto Tarrlok’s hands resting on her mother's hips and the older woman's arms wrapped around his neck. They both stared at each other so intently as if they were the only two people in the house and Korra started feeling sick. The emotions returning in the pit of her stomach threatening to consume her body was a mix between sadness and betrayal.

She coughed loudly and watched as the two adults pulled away quickly with an ashamed glance passing between the two.

"We didn't hear you come down" Tarrlok said, a tinge of red against his cheeks.

It was then that her mother turned to look at her and she heard her gasp loudly, almost theatrically.

"Korra, is that you?" She slowly approached her, eyes unsteady like she were seeing things and her daughter wasn't truly there.

Korra could only stare. Her mother’s hair was a lighter brown than hers that was tied back into a low ponytail. Her frame was thin and petite and had Korra wondering if she was eating well.

There were some shallow wrinkles near her mouth but besides that, her mother looked young and full of life and those eyes were hard to mistake since Korra saw them every time she looked into a mirror; those piercing cyan irises.

When her mother reached her, Korra was engulfed into thin arms and had to bend down a little to accommodate her. The woman's body shook against hers only for Korra to realize that she was crying.

"It's been so long," she said softly.

Korra fought the urge to say something witty and rude because she too was feeling a wave of emotions with her mother's arms wrapped around her.

"It has" is what she settled with.

Her mother slowly leaned back and held her at arm's length, tears streaming down her face.

"Look how big you've grown!" She sniffled and admired her.

"You really did get your fathers looks, so cute" her mother giggled while patting her cheek.

"Really? I think she looks more like you." Tarrlok chimed in off to the side and Korra gave him an awkward look.

"Oh stop joking. She’s a carbon copy" her mother tossed over her shoulder.

"Right! I'm having a barbeque for you tonight! I invited friends and neighbors" she clapped cheerfully before going to unpack the rest of the groceries.

Korra opened her mouth ready to tell her that she didn't want such a bothersome thing when she glanced at Tarrlok, who glared at her warningly.

She was so caught off guard by the sudden reprimand that she shrunk back. What was that for? Did he somehow know what she was going to say?

"Sweetie, would you like to help me in the kitchen?" Her mother chimed through the tension.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck still feeling eyes on her. What was his problem? Moments ago he was so nonchalant; she felt a bubbling anger. Who was he to be looking at her like that?

"No" she said.

"I'm not much of a cook and I wouldn't want to burn down your kitchen" she declined.

She looked over at Tarrlok and defiantly gave him a glare of her own before walking out.

The house felt stuffy and suffocating all of a sudden. She walked down the hall to the back door for some fresh air but the annoying sun beamed down into her face as soon as she stepped outside and added to her constrained feeling.

Korra noticed the barn she saw when she first got here standing proudly a fair distance into the field. She hadn't been in one since the time in first grade when her class went to the farm as a field trip.

Korra remembered that she hated the whole experience; the smells, the sounds and the mud that was made from the spring showers. She recalled how she cried to her teacher repeatedly about wanting to go home, that they should call her dad to come pick her up. In the end she had ended up standing off to the side watching the other kids laugh and play with the animals.

Korra reached the barn door and already the smells swirled around her nose and she scrunched her face up in disgust. But the thought of going back inside to Tarrlok’s glares and her mother's stifling happy attitude didn’t sit well with her and so she opened the heavy red door and stepped inside.

The place was huge. You could tell from outside but being inside was a different story. The ceiling was high above her head and there was a whole second level where she saw stacks of hay and equipment she didn't know how to use.

Korra wasn’t sure if she was allowed to be in there but following the rules were never something she did.

She walked further in and looked at all the stalls. There were pigs, sheep, cows, and goats. She kept walking with her shoes swishing in the clumps of hay that carpeted the floor before she came across four horse stalls.

One was a caramel colour with white around its ankles and a stripe of the same colour coming down it's nose; it's mane and tail were also white. The other horse was a deep brown with a black mane and tail and the additional two were of the same dark theme.

Korra approached the caramel coloured horse whose ears twitched and as if it sensed an unknown stranger, it reared and snorted like it was saying 'stay back'. She stretched out her hand to pet it but it backed up further into the stall far enough so she couldn't reach.

"What are you doing in here?" Korra jumped, startled and retracted her hand.

She turned around at the sound of another person only to see no one when she scanned the space. Was she imagining it?

"Up here" the voice spoke again and Korra’s head inclined upward.

There, leaning against the rail of the second level, was the beautiful girl from earlier. Korra could see that she was no longer wearing the baseball cap. Her black hair was styled in a long braid with some of the messy strands sticking to her forehead from sweat and suddenly Korra thought it hard to swallow.

She found the disheveled look on the girl insanely hot and once again Korra was at a loss for words.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, now coming down a ladder that was perched near the open ledge of the upper level.

Korra watched as she descended, her toned and lean muscles bunching as she grabbed the sides and she subconsciously licked her lips.

But Korra shook her head slightly, she's seen tons of girls with great bodies, why was this girl any different? But even so, her thoughts jumbled up as the other girl jumped down to the ground.

"I-I wanted to see the barn" she stuttered uncharacteristically.

Korra let out a soft breath. Why was she acting so strangely? This girl should just be another face in a sea of attractive women. She looked at Korra who could feel herself folding nervously under the stare of those pretty, emerald green eyes.

"Well you've seen it, now go" she dismissed as she came closer.

At the rude tone in the girl’s voice, Korra tossed aside her disarrayed thoughts and crossed her arms.

"You don't own this barn" she sassed.

She peered at Korra and her stomach did flip flops at the intensity of the girl's gaze.

"I work here everyday, so in a way, I do. This isn't a place for princesses" she stated condescendingly.

"I'm not a princess," Korra retorted.

The girl scoffed and walked past her towards the horse's stall. She reached out her hand to the caramel horse Korra had been trying to pet. She was ready to say that that horse wasn't particularly the loving type when the animal suddenly nuzzled the beautiful girl’s hand affectionately, who then proceeded to rub its nose gently.

"Pepper doesn't like strangers" she said. "So you should leave, you're causing her distress.”

Korra wasn't in any state to object, she was also ready to get out of that barn because of all the weird feelings that were surfacing inside her under the girl’s watchful eyes. It was overwhelming.

Korra had only been there one day and she has already had enough of the place.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky above was dark as night still gripped a hold of the city but Korra tried to blink the sleepiness from her eyes while she settled into the backseat of the car. It was 4:00 in the morning and her train was to depart at 5:00. She could see her father talking to their driver before making his way over to Korra’s side of the window.

“Tanè will take you to the train station and help you board. Once you arrive, there will be someone to pick you up” he informed her.

Korra rolled her eyes. “I already know” she sassed.

She couldn’t help feeling bitter at her father’s decision to send her away. If she had known this would be the result of her prank, she would’ve stuck to simply putting mop water in the boy’s shoes.

“Just don’t cause trouble and be good to your mother. I know you haven’t seen her since she left but cut her some slack” her father sympathized.

“It’s her fault we haven’t seen each other, if she’d made the effort to come and see me it would be a different story” Korra quipped rudely.

The older male looked at her with sadness.

“Mister, we should get going” Tanè called from the drivers seat.

“Alright” his tall, bulky and muscular frame backed away from the window after giving Korra one last nod.

She had hoped her father might’ve just been annoyed by her actions and proposed this idea in the heat of the moment but as she looked away and rolled up the car window, a sudden birth of nervousness overcame her.

A swarm of uncertainty set in while the house she’s grown up in got further and further away along with the dark figure that stood unmoving in the driveway.

When they arrived at the train station Tanè obediently helped her board and even though he was a man getting on in years, he didn’t show any fatigue at carrying her heavy bags.

Korra clung to her designer bag that held all her necessities and watched as he put the last of her things in the overhead compartment above her seat.

Her heart was still covered in an undesired mix of nervousness and anxiety, so when Tanè bid his farewell Korra gripped the hem of his suit sleeve.

“Can’t you call my father and ask him to rethink this?” She asked.

The old man smiled and held her hand before shaking his head.

“I don’t think setting your behaviour straight is the only reason for his decision” he said.

“I also think this is wise. It’s been years Ms. Korra, it’s time” Tanè squeezed her hand and let go.

She watched him leave and let out a deep sigh before she fell back into her seat and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes.

[••]

The train ride was long and boring. Korra had nothing to do but watch as the scenery changed from city buildings to small towns until they were riding through big fields of vast grass, ploughed land and the occasional barn.

Her phone had no reception because they were constantly going in and out of tunnels. The closer they got to the station the more houses she saw, it still wasn’t many but more communal than she had thought.

_“Arriving at Zaofu County”._

The voice of the announcer came through the speakers and soon they were rolling into a beautiful glass station. The sun was reflecting through and giving everything and everyone who were waiting on the platform a soft, warm glow.

Korra took a breath and got up to grab her bags from where they were stored before making her way to the opening train doors.

When she stepped down onto the platform the harsh sunlight made her lift her hand in protection. The humid air was already swarming around her body in total contrast to the cool train where she had to cover herself with a sweater.

There was a lot of chatter and moving bodies around her. The station was lively and not at all rundown and barren like she pictured.

“I guess they needed a tourist attraction for such a remote place” she mumbled to herself.

Korra took out the piece of paper Tanè had given her regarding where to go from here but just as she did so, the train was already pulling out the station. The wind whipped her hair in all directions and snatched the paper straight from her fingers.

“Shit” Korra cursed.

She went to grab it but the force of the wind propelled the piece of paper behind the train and out the other side of the station.

Korra gaped, this wasn’t a good start.

She looked around in order to find her way without it. Her eyes latched on to a crowd of people grouping further down the platform to her right and she decided to follow them.

They all shuffled through a wide, tube-like walkway with the same glass appearance that painted a picture of the clear blue sky above. A pair of double doors near the end luckily led outside to what looked like the front station entrance.

There were different vehicles waiting to escort people. Korra watched as some people loaded into an obnoxious yellow bus and others took the taxis which were painted a bright green. Her eyes roamed around but didn’t see anyone coming towards her or holding a sign with her name on it indicating they were there for her.

She saw a bench to her left and took a quick seat, pulling her suitcases and bags close.

What the hell was her dad thinking sending her out here? It was meaningless. Nothing would ever become of her sitting in the dingy outback and socializing with farm people and messy animals.

She sat on the chipped bench for an hour, glancing at the coming and going crowd of people that the person approaching her went unnoticed.

“Excuse me?” Came a sudden voice.

Korra jumped with a shriek of surprise having been in her own world. She turned slightly and glanced up at the person who called out to her.

They were tall and wore ripped Blue Jeans with some mud caked boots and a plain blue shirt. His hair was dark brown and ridiculously long for a man, styled in three ponytails. His sharp features should have been jarring but they worked handsomely on him. His eyes were a deep blue not alike to her own and he looked to be in his late 30′s.

“I’m sorry lass, I didn’t mean to scare you” he said behind stifled laughter.

Korra huffed and crossed her arms.

“Maybe you shouldn’t just walk up on people like that then.” She didn’t like the fact that this unknown man was laughing at her.

“Are you Korra?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Thank goodness. When I didn’t see anyone from Republic City come out of the doors, I was a bit worried. I was holding this sign and everything.” The man stated.

Korra looked towards the white poster in the his hand.

“I didn’t see it” was all she said.

“I think you got here earlier than expected. Anyway, I’m Tarrlok” he held out his hand.

Korra stared at it. His fingertips were dark with dirt and his palm full of calluses. He must have gotten the hint after a few seconds of her not moving to shake it and lowered his hand, coughing it off awkwardly.

“How did you know it was me if you don’t know anything but my name?” She questioned.

“Let’s just say you looked very out of place” he glanced at her expensive looking outfit.

Korra quickly accepted that conclusion. At least he knew how different they were and that she didn’t belong here.

“Well, my truck is this way” the man turned and walked away.

Korra sighed. She really regretted pulling that stupid prank. Her shoulders slumped and she reluctantly followed him.

Tarrlok glanced back. He could tell that this kid was going to be a handful.

The ride was surprisingly smooth as they passed through the town. The Main Street was chalk full of shops and food stands along with a big plaza that hosted the seasonal market in the spring as Tarrlok had explained.

People were walking around on the street chatting and laughing and kids were running around and playing in the small parks they passed. She saw a school that looked more like a dilapidated warehouse compared to the one back home.

Soon the bustling town gave way to vast farm lands and inconveniently placed houses that mostly lined up with what Korra had expected.

Tarrlok drove up a small hill and turned onto a grassy, dirt path a long ways from the town.

“Here we are,” He said and they both exited the vehicle.

She glanced around as Tarrlok went to fetch her stuff from the back of the truck. The heat was scorching and Korra was feeling sticky with sweat. She saw the house sitting to the left with it’s moderately big build, pale blue color and white shutters as if it came straight out of an old countryside movie.

There was a towering barn a few metres behind the house and roaming horses off in the distance. Korra couldn’t help thinking that her mom chose this over the luxurious life in Republic City.

She felt herself getting mad just as Tarrlok reappeared with her bags.

“Your mother went into town to buy some groceries. She was adamant about having a barbeque for your arrival” he said.

He took two of Korra’s biggest bags and helped lug them up the front steps. She scoffed indignantly.

“I don’t want a barbeque, I don’t even want to be here.” Korra spoke the truth.

Tarrlok’s lips pulled down into a slight frown at the tone and hardness of her words but he shook off the feeling to scold the girl and smiled instead.

“Well, she’s going through the trouble of doing so. It wouldn’t hurt to go along with it plus she’s inviting friends and neighbours” he informed her.

Korra shrugged and watched as he unlocked the front door and immediately felt like something wasn’t right. Why did this guy have a key to her mother’s house?

“Do you live here?” She questioned.

She glanced at him skeptically as they placed her stuff inside.

“Yes, your mother and I. We moved in together” he replied.

“Moved in?” She wasn’t quite sure what that meant, why would they be living together?

“Yes, we’re married” Tarrlok said.

Korra’s breath caught in her throat in utter shock. Married!? What!? Her father never told her anything about her mother having a new husband. She had figured the guy was a close friend who agreed to help pick her up.

Her mind was whirling. Ever since she learned that her mother left them for another man and divorced her dad, she resented her. Her father still got letters from her and they talked over the phone but Korra still refused to acknowledge the older woman.

She looked over at Tarrlok who was now checking a stack of envelopes on the table and felt a new wave of anger surface. This was the guy who stole her mother from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story and my other one I will be working on simultaneously, although they’ll be posted at different times (mostly which ever I feel like working on) ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short -.- but I was planning on putting two chapters up anyway. I’m really sucked into writing this story. ;)

Night time came slower than Korra had anticipated. After the encounter in the barn, she had hidden herself away in her new room. She felt exhausted from the days events and wanted to be alone; away from everyone.

She was leaning against the bed's frame with full attention on her phone when a small knock sounded against her door and as it opened, distant chatter from downstairs came drifting up.

Korra's mom stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. It's been hours since their reunion in the kitchen and she still didn't know what to make of the older woman now that they were face to face. She had so many questions, so much built up anger and sadness.

She wanted to push her mother out of the room and scream in her face but also grab her and give her a long desperate hug while crying into her shoulder.

Korra hated all these feelings that has bombarded her the moment she stepped foot in this house. When she had been in Republic City, she would just succumb to the anger or do something stupid that she could get away with because of her father's position but being here, Korra felt vulnerable and she didn't like it.

"Some people are already arriving," her mother said and stepped in, closing the door a little.

Korra didn’t know what to say so she only nodded while her mother closed the gap between them and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm so happy you're here" she smiled but as Korra looked at her, she caught the sadness that glazed over her eyes.

Korra instantly wanted to bolt out of the room then. She didn't want her mother's sadness that much she knew. As far as she was concerned her mother didn't deserve to be sad, she didn't deserve to feel any of those emotions.

She left on her own free will. She left Korra and her dad behind to go fall in love with some other man. The same man who she was sure wasn't fond of her, the same man that glared at her unexpectedly as if she was someone to be guarded from.

"Yeah" Korra replied shortly.

She was still refraining from saying any of the things that were on her mind and glanced back down at her phone.

Her mother placed a tentative hand on her leg, "you should come and meet some of them".

They momentarily listened to the chatter that was increasing downstairs.

"I know that's a lot to ask on your first night but it's a small town and you'll most likely see them around so it wouldn't hurt to say hello" she explained.

Korra didn’t answer, not really keen on the idea of meeting strangers based on the brushes with people she's had so far. A sigh left her mother's lips and her eyes lifted up in curiosity from the game she was distracting herself with.

She was gazing at Korra worriedly and the younger female bit her tongue once again. She didn't want to fold under the urge to hurt this woman with her words, to wipe those pitiful expressions off her face.

"Your father tells me you've been causing a lot of mayhem ever since you entered highschool" her mother started.

"Korra if you ever need to talk—"

"Why did you leave?" Her daughter blurted out, cutting her off.

Nothing but silence followed. Korra felt just as surprised and taken aback as her mother looked. She watched as her mother's face changed from surprise to sadness to guilt and Korra was inwardly berating herself for ruining the moment. She didn't know what to do, a part of her didn’t really want to know the reason but another also wanted to rip her apart with questions and rude remarks, so much so that Korra couldn't hold herself back any more.

"Why did you leave me and dad?" She questioned.

"Were you not happy? Did you not have everything you wanted? You left with another man and left your husband and kid to fend for themselves."

Korra's anger was increasing with every word that tumbled out and she was now sitting up straight. Her mother's hand fell from her leg and she looked down with discomfort all over her face.

"Did you even think about how we felt or were you too buried deep with that guys dick to give a fuck?" Korra didn't care about the vulgarity of her words.

Her mother's head shot up with visible disdain enveloping her features.

"Korra!" she exclaimed in horror.

She stared at her daughter incredulously before shaking her head as if to get what she had just said out of her mind.

Korra got up, already too heated to be in the same room as her mother anymore. She eased off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Korra, wait!" her mother called but she didn't wait, she left and went downstairs wanting to find a place to release the rest of her anger.

[••]

"Kuvira, just give it a rest" Baatar said while laughing.

They were out in the back trying to get the barbeque grill to work for the cookout as people started showing up.

"This is the main event of the night so we have to get it to turn on" she told her lazy friend and connected the gas to the old fashioned grill, turning the dial.

There was grease all over her arms from fixing the loose legs on the stand and having to clean out the oily contraption to make sure it would be ready.

The machine did nothing for a few seconds.

"See I—" Baatar started but just then the green light indicating that the machine was now on, glowed bright.

Kuvira smiled in triumph, taking the already dark spotted, greasy rag from her shoulder and wiping her hands with it before turning to her friend.

"You were saying?" She questioned smugly.

Baatar scoffed with a small smile climbing to his lips. "Beginners luck".

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" Kuvira retorted and held out her hand to the male.

"Now, where is my twenty?" She flexed and unflexed her fingers in a 'give it to me' motion.

"Ugh. It was a stupid bet anyways" Baatar digressed and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

"You're the one who made it in the first place, don't get all glum because you lost." The dissatisfied boy placed the bill in Kuvira’s outstretched palm and she pocketed it.

"I'm sure they're all about to come out soon so go tell Tarrlok everything is ready and running."

"Why me?" He whined.

"Because you lost the bet and this is just an added bonus" she patted the boy on the shoulder.

Baatar expressed his reluctance once more and started to walk off when Kuvira called after him.

"And if you see the guys, tell them to come over to the barn" she saw her friend nod before continuing on his way.

All of a sudden Kuvira felt drained, fixing that grill was really tough. She looked down at her arms still slicked with grease. She didn't have time to go home and wash up so she made her way to the side of the barn where there was a water pump, it was pretty ancient but it'll have to do. Mrs. Senna wanted everyone to be there for the arrival party of her daughter, although she wasn't really interested in meeting her.

Kuvira rested the bucket under the pipe and started pumping the lever, grunting as she did so. She took note that it needed to be oiled. 

A few seconds later water sprang out of the pipe with force and into the bucket and as it filled to Kuvira’s liking, she bent down and began scrubbing at her arms. It wasn't an easy task but eventually the grease started to wash off.

When she stood up to shake off her wet skin, that’s when she saw movement in her peripherals and abruptly turned her head in that direction. There was a figure walking out the back door and trudging along the side of the house.

Kuvira watched as the person kicked at the ground before continuing on. She looked on from where she stood at the side of the barn as they made a beeline for the chicken coops.

She was certain the stranger didn't know where they were going because the moment they stepped foot in the chicken field, those that were out of their huts started clucking and flapping their wings, making the person jump in on themselves. Kuvira wasn't that far where she couldn't hear the shriek that left their lips and she ended up chuckling.

It was probably too loud for the nights stillness because the stranger whipped around at the sudden sound. Kuvira shrunk back into the wall hoping the darkness hid her well but when the stranger turned briefly in her direction, she immediately recognized them as the girl she’s met in the barn and in Tarrlok's kitchen.

Kuvira let out a little scoff and folded her arms. She didn't really think much of her upon first impression but one glance and you could tell she was privileged and came from money. The way she walked with a confident stride and a sort of grace, the way she talked ever so condescendingly and the way she kept herself.

Also it was the clothes; no one in Zaofu County owned any attire like that, all neat and expensive looking. Who was she and why was she everywhere?

Kuvira kept watching as she backed away from the chicken pen and towards the spare tool shed a few feet away. Suddenly it clicked in Kuvira’s mind; appearing out of nowhere, the out of place style and air; she had to be Mrs. Senna's daughter.

She knew that the older woman had a family before she moved here to live with Tarrlok, a longtime friend of his father's, but she hadn't expected her daughter to be so vastly different from her.

Kuvira looked on from where she was leaning against the wall of the barn and saw that she squatted down by the shed and buried her head in her hands.

Was something wrong? Kuvira raised an eyebrow, still observing the girl who just crouched there not moving but she didn't miss the slight shake of her shoulders.

Was she crying? Kuvira didn't know if she should reveal herself or just walk away, it didn't seem like the other girl wanted anyone to see her that way and she felt like she was intruding into something that she shouldn't.

Despite that, Kuvira felt it wrong to leave her like that and something tugged at her. She took a step towards the crouching girl just when she heard the loud noise of people coming outside, ready to start the cookout and as the ruckus increased the girl slowly got up, wiping at her eyes.

She saw her clench her fists and then started walking back, making sure to steer clear of the chicken pen. Kuvira stopped where she was and just watched her go.

"Kuvira!" She heard her name being called. She caught Baatar by the barn door along with the rest of their friends.

He looked towards her as she appeared from the side, "I was wondering where you disappeared to" he said.

"I had to wash the oil off my arms" Kuvira showed her now clean skin for emphasis.

"Why did you do that? You know the ladies love a woman who looks like she has been hard at work" her friend smirked and the others chuckled in response.

"Shut up, you idiot" Kuvira smiled, her mind pushing the image of the crying girl to the back of her mind as she went to embrace her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny, I realized I’ve been spelling Baatar’s name two different ways and so I went back to fix it. Hehe =) my bad. 
> 
> Sorry Baatar.

Kuvira awoke with a start. She felt sweat trickling down her back and she sat up in her bed with a deep sigh; again? That was the fifth time this week. She brought her hands up to her face and held her head in them, it was starting to take a toll on her.

She reached out next to her to grab her phone off the bedside table and checked the time; 7:00 am, it was time she headed over to Tarrlok’s place. She scrolled through her contacts before tapping on Baatar’s number, it rang a couple times before he picked up.

"What's up, Kuv?" He answered.

"Can you pick up some coffee for me before you come to work?" She inquired before getting up to rummage through her closet.

"Nightmares again?" Baatar questioned knowingly. Kuvira was silent for a moment, throwing some clothes out on the bed.

"Yeah" she answered simply. 

She knew Baatar wouldn't ask for the details and she was grateful that her friend was so understanding.

"Alright, will do" he said then hung up.

Kuvira threw her phone on the bed and got dressed, it was a simple attire; some Blue Jeans that were ripped in the knees and a plain black T-shirt. She slipped on her boots before making her way out of the bedroom. But as soon as she walked into the hallway she heard yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOOD FOR?!" It was the angry, booming voice of her father and Kuvira was already running hurriedly down the steps.

She rounded the corner into the living room that was scarce save for a sofa and a wooden centre table and a slightly beat up television on a stand.

She saw her father standing over the crumpled form of her stepmother and she quickly sprung into action as her father raised a fist in the air ready to bring it down. Kuvira grabbed at her father's broad, bulky shoulders trying to pull him back.

"Don't!" She exclaimed but her father wasn't listening.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WHORE AROUND ALL NIGHT AND THEN COME SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS ME!?" He yelled.

Kuvira continued to pull at him but her father was having none of it.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" He shouted at his daughter, swinging his fist behind him and connecting with Kuvira’s jaw.

She goes sprawling to the floor, pain shooting through the side of her face and her father then turned his raging eyes towards her.

"YOU SHOULD FUCKING STAY OUT OF GROWN FOLKS BUSINESS!" He spat, bringing his fist down into Kuvira’s side.

She grunted at the pain and force.

"LEARN SOME FUCKING MANNERS!" Her father kept yelling, laying another punch in her stomach to which she curled in on herself, coughing.

This wasn't a new occurrence, things like this have been happening since she's lived with her father; he would lose his temper and take it out on either her or her stepmother.

Nothing ever pleased him. He would drink until he was too drunk to remember who they were but then put on a facade for the whole town to see. No one knew what he was really like, that he was an animal ready to tear you to shreds at any moment.

Kuvira tried to get up, this was not how she thought her morning would start off but what was new? Nothing good ever came her way. She felt a kick to her back and she fell face first into the wooden floor with a foot pinning her there.

"You want my attention that bad!?" Kuvira could hear the sneer in the older mans voice. "Well then I'll give it to you!"

There was sudden pressure on her back and then pain as her father stepped on her, putting all his weight behind it. Kuvira released a loud, exasperated yell as her stomach pressed hard into the floor and her ribs felt as if they'll break.

"Stop!" Her stepmothers soft voice came from behind them and she grabbed onto her husbands leg. She hated seeing the poor girl get beat up and always worse than before.

Her father momentarily released the pressure of his torment and Kuvira took the small opportunity to push his foot off and roll away, landing on her back with a wince. She was breathing heavily and she felt sore all over. She slumped an arm across her stomach and the other over her face.

"Both of you are the same. Two pieces of shit!" Her father growled in annoyance.

Kuvira heard his heavy footsteps retreat from the living room and she released a sigh of relief. When will this stop? How much more could she take? How much more could they both take?

She felt a hand on her own and she flinched thinking it was her father and simultaneously winced at the pain from the sudden movement.

"Don't move, it's okay" her stepmother's soothing voice drifted into her ears.

Kuvira removed her arm from over her eyes to look at her. There were purple bruises all over her once flawless skin and a deep sadness in her eyes that she wished she could remove or take it and embed it in herself, after all, this was her fault wasn't it?

"I'm sorry" she choked out hoarsely, "I'm so sorry".

She didn't know what she was apologizing for. She didn't know if she was apologizing to her for being in this state so many times and her having to tend to her despite her own bruises and injuries or if she was apologizing for the fact that this was all because of her. She just felt like she needed to apologize and soon there were tears spilling over her eyes.

Her stepmother’s hand caressed her face, wiping them away. She slowly placed her head onto her lap and Kuvira grunted, closing her eyes.

"It'll all be okay" she whispered reassuringly, brushing her hair aside and if Kuvira tried hard enough, she could imagine they were ‘ _her_ ’ hands.

Neither of them believed those words, but they both found comfort in them, hoping and wishing they could be true.

[••]

"Here you go" Baatar handed her the hot coffee.

"Thanks" Kuvira took it and despite the sun's rising heat over the horizon she basked in the hotness of the drink.

They led the horses out of the barn to stretch their legs, all four of them; Pepper, Ophir, Taga, and Marbles.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Her friend asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Baatar loved tea, he said it was better than coffee in all aspects but Kuvira could argue otherwise.

"We've got to shave the sheep, feed the pigs, let the cows out for some exercise and start fixing that bench" she informed.

Baatar groaned at the full list. He only started working for Tarrlok because he needed a job and because his best friend recommended it but he didn't know being a farmhand was such hard work all the time.

Kuvira chuckled, "come on, lazy bones. Let’s get to it".

They let the horses run off as they go back to the pig stall in the barn.

"These guys always stink," Baatar commented. "What's so good about rolling around in mud?"

He picked up one of the large buckets that were already filled with pig slop and entered the stall.

"If I recall correctly, when we were in fifth grade you read that mud exfoliates the skin and when it rained you rolled around in a puddle of it" Kuvira said, pouring the contents of the bucket in the feeder.

"You did too!" He exclaimed.

"Only because you pulled my arm and made me fall in, we both got in trouble that day" she shook her head fondly.

Although Kuvira kept it to herself that her father had beaten her up that evening and proceeded to tie her to the tree in their backyard for hours, getting soaked by the rain.

Something about how filth shouldn't be allowed in his house and that if she loved rain so much she could stay outside in it. She caught a bad cold after that.

"All I'm saying is, don't judge the pigs if you did the same thing" she finished.

Unexpectedly, Kuvira’s foot got caught on one of the stall posts and the bucket slipped from her grasp.

"Look at you being a klutz" Baatar teased, walking away.

Kuvira bent down to pick up the bucket but pain shot through her sore side and aching back and she groaned.

Her friend turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked and placed the bucket back in its spot before coming back.

Kuvira waved him off. "Nothing".

She tried to hide the fact that she was holding her side and picked up the bucket, fighting back another groan but she couldn't help the wince that her body did.

"Kuv, are you hurt?" Baatar sounded concerned now.

"No I'm fine, honestly" she pushed out a smile as she stood up straight. "See? I just hit my side on the stall gate".

He huffed. "For a girl who’s good at just about everything, you're oddly clumsy" he flicked Kuvira’s forehead playfully.

"Come on we have sheep to shave" Baatar turned around and continued walking down the barn to where the sheep were.

Kuvira frowned at her predicament, her back was aching more at the abrupt way she stood up. This was not the time to be showing pain. She followed her friend after placing her bucket back.

As they brought the sheep outside, Kuvira heard the boisterous clucking of chickens coming from her right. She looked over to see what was happening and saw a familiar girl roaming around the masses.

What was she doing in the chicken pen, again? Kuvira couldn't help but chuckle at remembering how startled she had gotten last night.

"Hey, Baatar!" She shouted to the boy who was far ahead. He turned around surprised to see that she was not close behind him.

"What are you doing!?" He called back. Kuvira looked from the girl, who was clearly struggling and back to Baatar.

"Can you take the sheep the rest of the way? I have something to take care of first!" She said.

Kuvira could see the puzzled look from him all the way from where she stood but the boy just shrugged and continued to lead the sheep with Tarrlok’s farm dog, Naga.

Thank goodness because Kuvira didn't know what she would've told him. She herself didn't even know why she was going over there but turned around anyways, making her way toward the noisy area.

  
Korra was having trouble and frustration was building. She was trying to feed the chickens but it proved more difficult to do so despite Tarrlok’s reassurances.

He had woken her up early that morning, telling her that she was going to have to help out on the farm while she was here. Korra had been taken aback at that because her dad never said anything about doing such things and her face became a permanent scowl the rest of the morning, trying but failing to manage the first of her chores.

She threw the seeds on the ground for the chickens to eat only for them to come pecking at her. Korra shrieked and tried to move back, not wanting them to nip at her legs.

One of them flapped too close and Korra hoisted a leg out of the way but as she did so, she lost her balance and went falling back, arms flailing and dropped the bucket full of seeds. But instead of hitting the solid, dirt ground like she had expected, she fell into a soft pair of arms. Puzzled and a little startled, Korra tipped her head back and looked up into the face of her saviour.

Her breath hitched as she stared into those all too familiar emerald eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as the charming girl stared down at her.

"You should really be more careful.” Her low voice washed over her, who was scrambling to get out of the girl’s hold.

"It wasn't me, it was that chicken. He came flying at me!" She exclaimed, pointing at the bird.

She heard a low chuckle come from the other girl and Korra couldn't help the heat that slowly crept to her cheeks; it was a smooth and sexy sound.

"Blaming the poor chickens?" She questioned.

Korra crossed her arms and looked at her directly despite the butterflies she was feeling. It was as if her body wasn't hers, like it was acting on its own accord whenever this person was around. She didn't like it.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked haughtily.

The girl looked at her for a while, her eyes slowly roaming over her form. Korra wanted to squirm under her gaze but she held her ground, pride taking over.

"You don't own this chicken coop," she finally said, raising an amused eyebrow. 

"Well I work here now" Korra stated and turned her nose up, remembering them having a similar banter in the barn the other day.

"Is that so?" She continued to look at her.

Korra was trying hard not to look away and to suppress the heat that she felt at the base of her skin. She gave a curt nod.

"Then if we're going to be working together I should introduce myself" the girl held out a hand for her to shake.

"Kuvira" she said.

Korra liked it, the name fit her well. She took a hold of her hand and shook it, feeing a nice warmth envelop her own. 

"Korra" she offered back.

Kuvira squeezed her hand firmly and gave her a small smile. Somehow she seemed different from their first meeting; nicer, more approachable.

The smile drew Korra’s attention to her lips, full and captivating. It had her wondering how they would feel pressed against her own.

The fact that she was thinking about a stranger like this made her groan inwardly. These thoughts and unfamiliar feelings were making her resolve to return to her previous life all the more stronger.

Although she's had many girlfriends before none of them made her feel this conflicted and strange, they were mostly out of convenience for her, a twisted sense of obligation even. At least back home she wouldn't have to feed chickens and have some beautiful farmhand who popped up everywhere making her body react in weird ways.

Korra watched as Kuvira went to pick up the fallen bucket, spilt seeds scattered in front of it. She didn't miss the way the other girl held her side tentatively and she raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't over-feed them or they'll get constipated and it'll be hard to lay eggs," she informed her, getting up with a slight wince.

Korra didn't miss that either.

Kuvira gave her back the bucket. "The easiest way to feed them is if you scatter the seeds away from you. That way if you're scared, you won't be in the way of pecking beaks and flapping wings" she told her.

"I have to get back to my work, I just thought you could use some help since I saw you were having a hard time.”

Korra felt a little annoyed at how flattered she felt that she took time out to come help her. Kuvira turned to leave but she stopped her.

"Are you hurt?" Korra asked out of nowhere. She eyed the hand glued to her side and Kuvira lowered it slowly.

"No, I'm okay. I just kind of hit my side against a stall before coming here, so it's just a little sore" she lied.

"Anyway, see you" she turned to leave and Korra watched as she walked up the field and past the barn, her long braid swaying behind her. Her figure got smaller before she turned and walked behind the big, wide shed that sat idly on a small, sloped hill.

Korra’s mind was all over the place. She didn't know what to focus on, so many things happened in that short while. She stared at the bucket in her hand and then off in the direction Kuvira went. She really needed to get it together.

The faster she learned whatever lesson her dad wanted her to learn, the faster she could go home where she could be at peace with herself without distractions.


	6. Chapter 6

The harsh light of the sun shone brightly in Korra’s face and she slowly sat up in her bed, letting the covers fall off of her. She looked around and realized, to her dismay, that she still wasn't at home and that this was not all just one long nightmare.

It has been three days since she arrived in Zaofu County and she’s done nothing but trudge around in a stinky barn and miserably attend to farm animals. She was sure nothing could beat this absolute painful situation.

She roamed her eyes lazily across the room, coming to a stop near the foot of the bed where a bundle of clothes lay folded and a white piece of paper rested on top.

Curious, she leaned over to examine them and tentatively held up a grey and navy plaid skirt that looked absolutely horrid. Below it was a deep navy blue collared shirt and a black tie.

Korra picked up the piece of paper that fluttered onto her sheets to see that something was written on it.

_Get dressed in these. It's your uniform ~ mom_

What!? Uniform!? Korra stared at the words with her mouth open in shock. No matter how you looked at them, they were meant to be worn for school but it was hard to wrap her head around such a fact when it was a scenario never mentioned to her. What exactly has her dad gotten her into?

On another hand, it was shocking that in a hillbilly place such as this, they would have any. Korra scooted out of bed and noticed that there were black shoes arranged neatly to the side.

She couldn't believe it. She had thought she was just here to take in nature, get her act together and then leave but that was proving not to be the case. Korra made a mental note to give her dad a call later and voice her concerns with everything.

She sighed as she looked back at the hideous outfit; why grey? It wasn't her colour at all.

After some time, Korra examined herself in the mirror only to make a dissatisfied face at her appearance. If you were to ask her; Korra would easily say that yes, she was pretty. She was aware of that because student’s at school, male or female, would admire her and tell her as such along with her own self evaluation.

But right now, staring at her reflection, even she had to admit that she wasn't looking her best but she blamed it on the uniform alone. Her brown hair framed her face neatly and she had put on a little bit of lip gloss so she wouldn’t look too plain with such light makeup.

"Well, at least from the neck up you look good" she praised herself before turning and heading downstairs.

Korra smelled breakfast before she even got to the kitchen, her stomach was pleased with the aroma and started growling. She saw her mother by the stove flipping pancakes over in the pan, a bowl of mix sat near her on the counter.

"Morning" Korra said hesitantly.

She hasn't talked to her mother since that night in her room two days ago. Her courage to speak to her had disappeared in fear that she might say more unbearable things or that her mother was mad at her for making it seem like she was some trifling woman who just wanted good sex.

"Morning" her mother turned and smiled and Korra felt reassured that she didn’t seem to be upset with her.

"How much pancakes would you like? I'm making lots because Tarrlok likes a stack of them" she continued.

"Two is fine" Korra replied, not missing the way her mother’s smile grew as she mentioned her husband’s name. Speaking of which, she noticed that he was nowhere to be seen, was he out back?

"Tarrlok went into town. The car needed a proper tune up" her mother said as if reading her mind, coming over with a plate occupied by two pancakes and dressed with sweet syrup.

Korra’s stomach growled loudly at the food and she heard the older woman chuckle.

"Eat up" she said and came around with a cup of what looked to be coffee, pulling out a chair to sit at the table with her daughter.

The two sat in awkward silence for a while, with Korra focusing on the deliciousness of her pancakes and trying not to pay attention to the fact that her mother was staring at her.

"That night—" Korra’s fork stopped short of her mouth when her mother's voice broke the silence. She looked up at the woman and found her staring intently into her cup.

"—The night I left" she added.

Korra swallowed what she had in her mouth feeling her heartbeat speed up. She didn't know what her mother wanted to say but she felt conflicted on wanting to hear it.

"It wasn't because I wanted to but because your dad kicked me out" she said finally.

Korra only stared at her mother who was tracing her finger on the side of the cup absentmindedly, not looking away from the black liquid.

"You see, you were young and you wouldn't have understood and even now I don't believe you'll understand" she continued.

The older woman took a deep breath as if bracing herself. Her thin shoulders slumped slightly and her hair fell into her face. Korra didn’t say anything, she was too busy trying to calm the harsh current of her heart.

“But I owe it to you; an explanation. I know that more than anyone” she sighed. There was a brief silence before she started talking once more.

"At some point, I woke up every morning taking in my surroundings and somehow I just didn't feel happy" she took a sip of the coffee but Korra had forgotten the plate of pancakes that sat in front of her.

"I would look at your father and unlike before I wouldn't get this heart racing feeling or warmth in my chest or an uncontrollable smile on my face" she stated.

She was right, Korra didn't understand; not one word she was telling her.

"Then one night I went out. I snuck out of the house like some teenager and went to a club. That's where I met Tarrlok. He was visiting Republic City for the month back then, we got to talking and all of sudden I started smiling unexpectedly at things he did or said and started feeling butterflies in my stomach whenever he was near me or this bubbly feeling when he touched me” she confessed, now looking at Korra with the same guilty eyes as the other night.

A small fire grew in the pit of her stomach, something made up of anger, sadness and denial.

"What are you saying?" Korra looked at her incredulously; why was she telling her this? And at this time?

"What I'm saying is, I fell in love with another man while married to your father." Her mother blurted.

Korra was speechless. Her chest was squeezing and her heart was increasing it's pace; the fire in her stomach was growing little by little.

"But how?" She asked while looking at the woman across from her.

"What about dad?!" Korra didn't realize it but she was standing up now, hands spread on the table.

"Your dad caught us together one night when I boldly and drunkenly brought him home, thinking it wouldn't be a big deal, that we wouldn't get caught because your father had told me he would be at work late" Korra saw her eyes get watery.

Was she crying? What right did she have to cry!? Telling me this, how she fell in love even when married, how she boldly had sex in our home with another man. Korra could feel the fire burst in her torso, crawling up towards her chest.

"What about me!?" She shouted. "Did you even think about me!?"

She couldn't believe what her mother was telling her, she didn't want to believe it, she was lying to her right?

"Korra..." she trailed looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes, the guilty expression never leaving them.

Her lack of response was scaring Korra. She was her only child, she had to have loved her and thought of her right?

Her mother got up from her chair to come over to where the stunned girl was now slumped in her seat. She took one of her daughter’s hands in hers.

"I was right when I said you wouldn't understand. Love is a very complicated emotion, you never know when it'll hit you or even play with your mind" she looked into Korra’s eyes who looked away, not wanting to see those identical cyan blue eyes holding so much desperation and guilt.

"Your dad had kicked me out that night, told me to leave. I can never forget his face of betrayal and anger" she said.

Korra removed her hand from hers. "You weren't even thinking of me" she said and looked at her mother fully.

"You were just thinking of yourself” her voice wobbled.

"I know, and I'm so sorry" her mother’s voice sounded pained as she reached out for her hand again but she stood up, the now blazing fire taking over.

"Korra—" she started but her daughter cut her off.

"Do you know how many nights I cried for you?!" She shouted, "do you know how many nights I wondered why you just up and left?!"

"Korra, please" her mother reached out for her but she sidestepped her.

"You don't have the right to cry! You’re a selfish excuse for a mother" she yelled at the older woman, feeling like she was not in control of her own words.

"Do you even love me!?"

"Of course I love you, Korra. Not one moment after that night did I not think of you" her mother stated.

The young girl shook her head with a face of unmasked hurt. "You liar.”

"I'm back! Are we ready to go?” The two women both turned as Tarrlok entered the kitchen.

He must have felt the tension in the room because he walked over worried. He immediately went over to Korra’s mother and wrapped an arm around her but she was looking at her daughter.

"What’s wrong? Did something happen?" He questioned and looked between his wife's tear stained face and Korra’s, that was red with anger.

She glanced back at her mother who was now pleading with her eyes but she just turned around.

"No. Nothing" Korra mumbled before walking out of the kitchen and out the house.

Senna stared after her daughter feeling a heaviness in her chest. She then casted her eyes towards her stomach; how was she going to tell her that she’s going to be a big sister?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I feel like the story picks up from here on out. Everything always happens when you go to school, tbh. 
> 
> Plus I’m happy you guys are enjoying the story, it gives me great motivation! 
> 
> Let’s all sit and ride the Korvira train wherever it takes us.

"Kuvira, is this the one you wanted?" She looked up from the store's fridge to see Zhu Li holding up a pack of banana sweet bread.

"Yes, that's it" she scooped up one more Gatorade from the cold storage to add to the rest she was already carrying.

They were at ‘JET’S’; a local convenience store that sold anything and everything. They usually made a run before school for snacks, sweets or essentials.

"Where are the others?" Kuvira asked as they made their way back up the aisle.

"They are fighting over which sweets to get, such kids" she rolled her eyes.

Zhu Li was heads shorter than Kuvira but much more off putting with her very scrutinizing gazes. If you weren’t familiar with her personally you'd think she was judgmental and mean but she was a calm beauty with reliable traits.

"But these taste better!" They heard the voice of Wan comment loudly; a fun loving prankster who you could hear even if you were miles away.

"But these have prizes!" Another voice countered that belonged to Baatar.

"You two stop, you're making a commotion" the light and friendly tone of Bolin butted in.

Kuvira and Zhu Li came around the corner to the front of the store and saw the others standing around the sweets display. Wan and Baatar were facing off, holding up their desired sweets while Bolin was standing between them.

Raava, Varrick and Asami were off to the side just observing the scene with their already chosen snacks bundled in their arms.

"Seriously guys? Why not just put both in the stash?" Kuvira reasoned.

The others turned in their direction. "No one else is going to eat them anyway, they’re both horrible," she stated.

The rest chuckled, but she gained frowns from Wan and Baatar. Her and Zhu Li placed their stuff up on the counter for the guy who would be ringing them up.

"These are very intricate sweets, only people with rich tastes can understand it's beauty" Baatar rambled.

"I agree," Wan chimed in.

Everyone else walked over to add their stuff to the big pile that would be gone by the end of the day.

"Now you guys are on the same page?" Kuvira raised an amused eyebrow at her two friends.

They both looked at each other and huffed before chucking their horrible tasting candy into the pile and waited as the cashier accumulated their expense.

"We should hurry, school is about to start and we can't be late another time," Zhu Li informed while looking at her watch and Kuvira glanced at it as well; she was right.

The last time they were late, they had to sneak in through the large cafeteria windows because the school locked the entrances five minutes after the initial bell. They had lost track of time when they went to the arcade before class only to realize they were twenty minutes late.

It was just their luck that Principal Raiko was in the cafeteria talking to the lunch ladies and caught them red handed. He had dragged them to his office and scolded them heavily, saying that the next time they were late and snuck through the windows they would get a whole weekend detention cleaning up the entire school.

The cashier finally finished totaling their amount and the group all took out their share of cash to hand to him before they hurried to Baatar’s car outside in the small parking lot.

Kuvira took the passenger seat while the others filed into the backseats. There wasn't much space so, Zhu Li had to sit in Asami’s lap and Kuvira noticed a pink tinge to her cheeks as she did so.

Raava sat in Wan’s lap looking comfortable while he nonchalantly wrapped his arms around her waist and squashed into the middle was Bolin sitting idly atop Varrick’s legs.

Kuvira didn't miss the way Baatar looked into the mirror above at the latter two.

"Alright we're off" Baatar started the car and eased on to the road.

[••]

"And did you see the way he was gripping on to his waist?" Baatar vented in disgust.

Since they both had the same morning class, they split from the others and went to grab their stuff only for Baatar to start ranting to her about how Varrick obviously had a thing for Bolin.

"That Varrick, he's my friend but he's playing a dangerous game and I don't like it" he walked dejectedly next to her.

"Why not just tell Bolin you like him and if he rejects you and tells you he is dating Varrick, you'll be put out of your misery" Kuvira suggested with a shrug.

"What!? No, never" Baatar said hurriedly, doing and 'X' sign with his arms.

"You’ll never understand, you've never liked anyone before, not even your ex-girlfriend" her friend pouted.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "You mean the girlfriend you guys forced me to date?"

"We were all worried about your love life, you could've said no" Baatar countered.

"I don't need anyone to help with my love life and I did say no but it fell on deaf ears because you are all too stubborn.”

"Only Zhu Li would've heard me protest if she wasn't too busy reading about science atoms to hear my cries of anguish," she shook her head.

They were rounding a corner but Baatar wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the person coming around at the same time so Kuvira watched as her friend collided with another student.

"Shit, my bad" he apologized, stumbling back. Kuvira looked at the person and felt a little hiccup in her chest.

Korra, an unmistakable face. She was wearing the same school uniform but somehow she made it look a thousand times better. Is that another perk of being rich? You make anything look good?

"Ow!" She cried, looking up at Baatar.

Kuvira just kept staring at her. The way her brown hair brushed neatly against her shoulders seemed as soft as cotton, and the minimal makeup enhanced her already attractive features. Kuvira slowly scanned her eyes over her frame admiring how shapely she looked.

It felt like she was seeing her for the first time without all the pretence of chores and work, or just sneaking wayward glances now and then to make sure she didn’t damage anything.

"Oh, Nugget? Is that you?" Baatar said, taking in Korra properly.

"I'm not a nugget!" She said a little forcefully with a frown. Kuvira found the gesture misplaced on her pretty face.

"Woah" Baatar held up his hands in surrender, "still an angry little puppy I see" he teased.

Kuvira did have to admit that she reminded her of one but she kept that to herself.

Korra didn't say anything and only huffed at Baatar before pushing past him. She walked by Kuvira without giving her so much as a glance and she watched as the girl walked down the hall, her back slumped and head down.

The two haven't really befriended each other in any way and only talked a couple times that lead to sarcastic remarks and banter but she could tell that something was wrong.

"Calm on, we're late" Baatar spoke up before walking forward. Kuvira still stared off in the direction that Korra went, something was pulling at her to follow.

She started walking to catch up with Baatar.

"Can you carry my stuff to class?" She asked, handing him her books without waiting for a reply and backing away down the hall.

"Wait what? Where are you going?" Baatar asked, confused by his friend.

Kuvira was already jogging away in the opposite direction.

"Bathroom!" She called over her shoulder.

Baatar stood there with both their books stacked in his arms and raised an eyebrow. He looked to his left across the hall to see a girl’s washroom right there.

The morning wasn't going in Korra’s favour and she wasn't in the mood to deal with Kuvira’s irritatingly irresistible charm and her annoying friend.

Korra wasn’t sure where she was going. She would rather not go to class but in this particular case it was because she couldn't find the classroom. She’s been wandering the halls since she arrived and was too nervous and prideful to ask anyone for directions. She scanned the hallway she was currently in only to find that it was empty and mostly occupied by lockers with two doors between the rows.

Korra glanced at the door numbers, slipping her schedule out of her pocket to check and sighed when she saw that, once again, it wasn't the right door nor the other one across from it.

She dropped her hands to her sides and balled up her fists, her schedule crumpled between her fingers before she opened her mouth to let out a frustrated groan.

Why the hell was this day such a crappy one? Her mind flashed back to the conversation she had with her mother and she dropped her head to the ground, staring at the wrinkled paper.

"Hey" a voice came from behind her and then a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

Korra jumped away from the sudden touch, her eyes widened in alarm as she looked into the face of the ever beautiful Kuvira.

"You scared me!" Korra exclaimed and put a hand against her chest for emphasis.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she looked genuinely apologetic.

Korra didn't know what to make of this moment, she couldn't stop the fact that her eyes roamed over Kuvira despite her mind telling her not to. It should be illegal in the way the dark navy dress shirt enhanced her broad shoulders and lean body, or the way she opted out of the skirt for the pants which fit her nicely and hair rid of it’s usual braided hairstyle for a tied up messy bun. But Korra quickly gained composure before she sunk even further. 

"You should be, you almost gave me a heart attack" she exaggerated.

Those beautiful green eyes stared back at her warmly which was a stark contrast to when they first met.

"What are you doing here anyway? Where's your friend?" Korra asked.

"He went to class, I came to see if you were okay," she said, stepping closer towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You looked more upset than usual when we bumped into each other earlier" she replied, "I came to check on you".

"We aren't even friends, I'm fine" Korra started to walk past her, ready to go on another hunt for her class which she was sure had already begun, but Kuvira suddenly stuck an arm out and blocked her path.

"Wha—?" Korra was surprised and looked up but froze as the other girl looked down at her.

The softness in her eyes had left and replaced with a hard stare. Her face was shrouded in seriousness and Korra was taken aback.

"Are you really okay?" She asked, staring into her eyes who felt like she couldn't inhale any air.

"I-I'm fine" Korra stuttered and pushed at Kuvira’s arm that was still blocking her way.

"But aren't you lost?" She heard her question as she hurriedly walked away. Korra turned back around to see her standing there, hands now buried in her pockets.

"How did you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, this hall is just lockers and these two rooms are old classrooms now turned into storage rooms" she pointed with either hand at the two doors Korra had been looking at.

She felt the blush creeping up her neck but held her ground. "So what if I'm lost?"

"I could help you," Kuvira offered and closed the gap between them, the hard front she showed earlier disappearing completely as she gave her a small smile.

Korra subconsciously found the gesture extremely cute.

"Let me see your schedule" she held out her hand now standing a few feet from her.

Korra gave in since she had no choice, she had to find this class. She held out her crumpled schedule and Kuvira took it.

"Wow, who upset you?" She quipped, trying to flatten out the piece of paper.

Korra watched as the other girl read her schedule but soon she found herself gazing at other things. She stared at how Kuvira’s long lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she blinked, she lowered her eyes and took in her slightly parted lips and her gaze even lowered toward her throat at the unblemished, exposed skin. But she found her eyes gravitating back to her lips and watched how she flicked her tongue between them.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think of how hot this girl was.

"—class" she soon opened them when she realized that Kuvira had been talking.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said, we have the same class, I could take you" she came closer, stopping inches away from a dazed Korra.

They were in the same class? Suddenly Kuvira leaned over, close to Korra’s ear and she could feel the other girl’s warm breath tickling her. Her heart pounded in her chest, what was happening?

"Next time" she whispered, "don't stare at my lips like that, I’ll take it as an invitation.”

She then continued walking down the hall. Korra turned around in shock; she noticed!? Kuvira glanced back at her and gave her a charming grin.

"You coming?"

Korra followed after her even though she felt like she had just gotten herself into something she wasn't prepared for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guy’s have been waiting for a new chapter for a while, so here it is. Enjoy.

"Hey, guys!" Baatar said when him and Kuvira arrived at their regular table in the cafeteria.

The group of friends were sitting and chatting amongst themselves. Zhu Li was swatting at Asami’s grabby hands that were trying to steal her fries, Raava and Wan were laughing over something on their phones and Bolin was pointing at something in Varrick’s notebook.

They all looked up as the two took their seats across from the latter two which had Kuvira inwardly rolling her eyes because she could already feel the tenseness of Baatar’s shoulders.

"Did you guys see the new girl? She’s that angry puppy I told you guys about" her friend added to his greeting and Bolin gave Baatar a bright smile that made him glance down at his tray, cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, she’s in one of my classes. A really cute and small girl with pretty eyes" Bolin praised with a glint in his eyes as if talking about a prized treasure.

He was a very kind guy with sparkling green eyes. To everyone he was like a respectful and caring brother who would do anything for you; some may say he’s a pushover but he was no less intelligent and stern when he needed to be.

"Bo, you're not much taller" Zhu Li chimed in nonchalantly while handing a napkin to Asami who spilt some juice on her shirt.

Kuvira knew that those two liked each other but neither one of them was aware or acknowledged the fact that they were practically lovers. Amongst the rest, they were having a secret bet on when they'll finally realize it and she had placed her money on the end of the school year.

"Hey, Zhu Li, watch it," Baatar frowned slightly and pointed his fork towards her. "Or I won't be responsible for damages.”

"The only person with damages would be you" Zhu Li smiled innocently and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

He stood up. "Should I take that as a challenge? All that talk just because you know some Martial Arts."

"Baatar, calm down" Bolin placed a hand over his and you could tell that his head went totally blank as he stared at their hands.

Kuvira snickered at her best friend who had it bad for poor naive Bolin. She looked down at her own tray, blocking out the ongoing banter between Zhu Li and Baatar.

Her mind wandered away from the noisy cafeteria and back into the silent, empty hallway where her and Korra had their little chat. She didn't really like rich folk for the simple fact that they take their privilege too far and are too stuck up to care about anyone else and Korra wasn't really sweet or nice but she wasn't the typical rich kid she had perceived her to be.

She was surprisingly easy to tease and talk to without the threat of your family’s financial destruction. Kuvira recalled how adorable she was when she was frustrated or how her face scrunched up softly when she was angry but she couldn't forget the way her beautiful eyes were dimming with sadness as she looked into them this morning. Was she troubled by something?

Then out of nowhere the image of Korra glancing at her lips appeared and she felt a little flutter in her stomach. She had caught her staring and had the brief urge to comply with the mischief that twinkled behind those blue eyes.

"Kuvira!" She heard her name and snapped her head up to see all her friends looking at her curiously.

"You’ve been spaced out for a while, is something up?" Wan questioned.

"Ah. No, I'm good, just thinking about my science class" she lied, waving their concerns away.

"Why the hell would you be thinking about science class? You suck at science" Baatar gave her a skeptical look.

"Maybe she applied herself and got better at it, which can't be said the same for you" Zhu Li teased him.

Chuckles erupted around the table. "Be nice to him, Zhu Li, he's sensitive" Kuvira chimed in.

"I'm not sensitive!" Her friend exclaimed.

"Being sensitive isn't bad, it shows you are human and sometimes it's cute" Bolin stated and looked warmly at Baatar.

His face became red and he looked taken aback.

"Well" Baatar started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess, I'm a bit sensitive sometimes" he admitted timidly.

Kuvira and Zhu Li glanced at each other before smiling knowingly. She grinned at her friend who now had Bolin’s full attention now that Varrick has fallen asleep on his notebook.

[••]

"Man, why is it raining all of a sudden?" Wan sighed while watching the downpour from the main doors.

"I don't even have an umbrella.” He stated.

"I didn't check the forecast today either," Bolin said worriedly. All of them stood in the hallway staring at the heavy rain.

"Here, I brought some umbrellas. Knowing you guys, you’d forget and it seems like I was right. Everyone will have to share". They all look over at Zhu Li who handed them one of the four umbrellas she carried.

"You’re a lifesaver" Asami said cheerfully, embracing her tightly. Kuvira noticed the soft smile and slight blush that crept onto Zhu Li’s face before she pushed the girl off of her.

"Get off me and let's go, we’re just walking to Baatar’s car anyways. Don’t be dramatic” she said and stepped outside.

"Wait for me!" Asami ran out the doors to catch up with her. The rest of them stood there watching them walk away before turning to each other.

"I bet that Zhu Li confesses first!" They all say in unison.

Laughter riddled through the group of friends.

"Well then, it's not much of a bet if we’re all on the same page" Raava said with a smile that showed off her baby blue braces.

"How about we bet on how long it takes? I say two weeks" Baatar blurted out.

"Dude, are you that broke?" Kuvira asked, reaching toward her back pocket for her phone.

"When you need cash, you need cash" he shrugged.

"Shit" Kuvira cursed. "I forgot my phone in my locker, you guys go on without me. I’ll just take the last school bus home."

She tossed the umbrella over to Baatar before running off down the hall. She ran through the library hallway, heading further to where the lockers lined the walls. She passed by an English classroom but soon came to a halt. Wait, was someone in there? It wasn't uncommon for students to stay back but the lights were all off.

Kuvira retraced her steps until she was peeping into the classroom. It was dark and the only light came from the dim hallway that was influenced by the dark clouds outside the windows.

Despite that, she could definitely make out a figure sitting huddled over at a desk. Kuvira walked into the room slowly, hoping not to startle the person. As she got closer she could make them out more clearly and without any doubt, she knew who it was.

"Korra?" She inquired softly but got no answer.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow before squatting low to level with her slumped over body. She had her eyes closed and was clearly sleeping.

She wasn’t sure if she should wake her up but as Kuvira stared at her peaceful face, she decided against it and instead found herself resting her own head on her arm and observing Korra’s sleeping form.

It wasn't a surprise that she looked pretty while doing something so natural. Her body rose steadily with each soft breath she took and Kuvira couldn't help roaming her eyes over the girl’s face, from her hairline to her enticing lips.

If she could stare at her’s then why shouldn’t she take a glance? But the more Kuvira stared, the more a strong urge flowed through her and she raised a hand and brought it up to the other girl’s face.

She ran a finger along her cheek and toward her chin, she then used a thumb and gently ran it over her bottom lip. What the hell was she doing? This was another level of creepy but her skin was so soft and those lips were so inviting. She was going to lean in when suddenly Korra started to stir and Kuvira quickly removed her hand, her heart beating thunderously.

What the hell is she thinking? If this girl caught her she could file for sexual harassment and sue her out of everything she owned and then her father really would kill her.

Her heart calmed down when she saw that Korra was still asleep, some hair falling into her face. Kuvira smiled softly, why was she feeling so paranoid? She was just feeling a little affectionate because she looked cute while in this position, anyone would feel this way; wouldn't they?

Kuvira knew that she should leave since she still had to retrieve her phone and catch the last school bus before it was too late but for some reason she stayed crouched beside the desk.

Korra’s face was buried deeper in her crossed arms. Kuvira moved her hand and slowly brushed the fallen hair aside but she really should've left because Korra’s head lifted then and Kuvira had to gaze at a face with wide eyes full of fright and tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Korra was surrounded by blackness and she looked around confused. Where was she? Suddenly a small dot of light glowed in the distance._

_What's that? She walked towards it cautiously and as she got closer the dot grew bigger and wider until it enveloped all around her. Korra covered her face with her arms from the blinding light._

_"Mommy, daddy!" She heard the echo of a child giggling._

_All of a sudden a small child ran past her and she watched the little girl gleefully jump into the arms of their mother. Korra was stunned to realize that it was her own mother but visibly younger and she watched as the older woman smiled while the small Korra hugged her._

_Her dad put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. What's going on? They instantly faded away when she walked towards them and then she was consumed in darkness again._

_"Your dad caught us one night" the voice of her mom came out of nowhere._

_"I snuck out to a bar" Korra heard her voice again but there was no sign of her._

_Then she appeared in front of her, a few feet away and Korra’s heart swelled at the smile that was printed on her face._

_"Mom?" She looked exactly how Korra remembered her when she was young._

_Her mother kept smiling and opened her arms as if to invite her in for a hug. Korra didn't know what it was but she didn't feel any anger seeing her like this, all she felt was a warmth radiating off of her and she wanted so badly to be embraced by it._

_She started running, sprinting; ready to bury herself in her mother’s arms like the old times but was soon stopped. She felt herself slam into a sudden force that pressed against her chest, keeping her in place. She glanced at her mother who stood there waiting, her arms outstretched._ _She tried to fight against the strong force but with no luck, Korra couldn't move._

 _"Let me go" she said to no one._ _Her mother was still waiting and she fought harder but to no avail._

_"Let me go!" She shouted this time before she noticed that her mother was starting to fade from the bottom up and Korra started getting desperate._

_"Let me go! She's waiting! My mom, she's waiting for me!" She pleaded, feeling tears falling from her eyes but all Korra could do was watch her mother disappear._

_"You’re not coming?" Korra suddenly heard her voice echoing around her.  
_

_"You hate me that much?"_

_She frantically looked around trying to find where her mother was._ _Her eyes finally landed on the older woman circling her, with no longer a smile on her face._

 _"No! I don't hate you" Korra cried out._ _Her mother stopped to look at her and she was taken aback at the coldness in her eyes._

_"That’s fine, I never loved you, I will never love you" she said bitterly and Korra felt chills run deep in her blood._

_"I'm sorry" tears were still falling from her eyes.  
_

_"I wanted to come to you, I wanted to be with you" she said meekly but her mother was already gone._

Korra remembered the dream vividly. She wished she could forget about it; wished she had dreamt about something other than that. It was unexpected but what was more confusing and unanticipated was that she was sitting in a café with Kuvira.

She looked up from the mug of hot chocolate she had been staring into aimlessly and gazed at the other girl. She sat across from her drinking a coffee and looking out the window.

Korra didn't know what to say or do in this situation. She knew Kuvira had been there when she woke up all teary eyed and shocked from the dream along with the sudden presence of another person, especially that person being her.

But with only a brief stare and an unreadable expression, she stood up and reached out a hand before asking if she would like to go somewhere and that’s how they ended up at 'Badgermole’; a quaint café a few blocks from the school.

Korra didn't want to go home and face her mother but they've been here for a full twenty minutes and she didn't want to keep her any longer. It was late and she probably had better things to do than comfort a crying damsel in distress.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate" Korra said timidly, something she hasn't felt in so long.

She felt Kuvira’s eyes on her but she kept her eyes trained into her mug. What must she think of her now? Probably pathetic for crying at school or maybe she thought of her as nothing but a bother.

"No problem, it looked like you could use a warm drink and I knew just the right place" she answered softly.

They fell back into silence. Korra was hoping she wouldn’t ask about why she had been in that state, it'd be embarrassing to explain it.

"Are you okay?" Kuvira questioned instead and she looked up from her cup to see her gazing at her.

Her eyes were full of concern and it made Korra’s heart ache. Once again these foreign feelings bombarded her, a mixture of different things she couldn’t pinpoint.

Why has everything been going so horribly wrong since she’s arrived here?

"Hey" Kuvira’s soothing voice cut through her thoughts and she rested her hand over Korra’s.

"I don't know what's going on with you and I know we haven't known each other that long for you to tell me your business but you've been acting weird since this morning" she went on.

"Is something wrong?"

All Korra could feel was the warmth of her hand and her chest felt like it was going to burst and her stomach was in knots. She concluded that she hated these feelings, she hated everything about them.

She solemnly peered into the concerned face of the charming farmhand, who looked as beautifully handsome as the first day they met. Why is she so concerned? Like she said; they barely knew each other, so why?

Korra slowly slid her hand from under hers and stood up. Kuvira followed her actions, eyes filled with confusion.

"I should get home, my mom is probably worried about where I am," she said.

Kuvira looked at her and then at her coffee cup before standing up as well.

"Yeah, we should go" she turned around and started towards the exit.

Korra stared at her sturdy back as she followed. She wouldn't understand, she thought. She wouldn't understand having tough and complicated family problems.

Korra laid on top of her bed staring at the ceiling. She avoided her mother as soon as she walked through the door, not wanting to face her after that dream. She knew she was acting stupid but she just didn't know how to deal with all of this.

She slid her hand in the pocket of her sweats and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and clicked on a number, it rung two times before they picked up.

"Dad?" Korra said.

"Kor? It's been a while since you've called me. I was getting worried" his strong deep voice came off distant through the phone.

"Are you out somewhere?" A small smile played against her lips at the old nickname.

"I’m driving home from work. Is there something wrong, why did you call?"

"Is it wrong to call your dad?" She replied haughtily, feeling a little bit like her old self.

"Of course it's not" her dad chuckled. "But normally I wouldn't be called unless you’re in some type of trouble.”

Korra knew her dad was making a joke and normally she would enlighten him with a small laugh but she didn't this time, she couldn't.

"Korra, are you sure nothing’s wrong?" He questioned.

Yes. She might have feelings for a girl she didn’t get along with and it was getting suffocating, plus she now knew why her mom really left and had lashed out at her.

"No, nothing in particular," Korra decided to lie.

"Are you sure? How are you liking it there?" Her dad probed some more.

She hated it. It was making her think about things she could have ignored back home in Republic City.

"It’s fine here, I guess" she replied.

"Well that's good. Hey kiddo, I'm going to go through a tunnel so I'm going to have to hang up soon" he stated.

Korra now felt alone again knowing this call with her dad was about to end. She knew she could call him whenever but she also knew how busy her dad was everyday and she only got lucky that she caught him on his way home.

"You know Kor, I only sent you there to clear your head and get your life straight but if you really don't like it there, you can tell me and I'll get you on the first train home" he said.

Clear her mind, huh? That hasn't really been the case. If anything her mind was a big jumbled mess right now with more tougher and confusing things than what entertaining prank to do next.

Also, would it be that easy to go home? She could tell her dad all the things that have happened and how miserable she was right now and she’d be able to go home, it's what she wanted right?

But then the concerned look on Kuvira’s face appeared in front of her and her mother's cold gaze flashed by as well. If she left now she felt like they would haunt her all the way back to Republic City.

"I think I'm fine for now," she said to her dad on the other line.

"Well, alright. Just know that I'm proud of you Korra” he said before hanging up.

She brought the phone away from her ear before rolling onto her side and curling in on herself. What exactly was she doing?


	9. Chapter 9

Kuvira descended the steps to the first floor of the house. She was relieved that it was quiet which meant her father wasn't home and they could loiter around without being cautious of their every move.

She made a bee line through the sparse living room and headed for the kitchen. She passed by her mom's old piano but stopped in her tracks.

Over the years of being neglected because Kuvira felt guilty and heartbroken every time she looked at it, it has grown rickety and old. Dust accumulated all over it like a blanket and there were some dents in it from years ago. She turned around and was surprised to see her stepmother sitting on the bench.

Kuvira hadn't been paying attention and didn’t notice her, she was so quiet; a trait that has manifested after years of getting yelled at anytime she spoke. She slowly made her way over to the piano bench where the older woman sat with her hands folded in her lap as she stared at the keys.

Kuvira wasn’t sure of what to do or say. Did she want to be alone? Should she ask her if she's hungry? She glanced at her small petite frame and immediately thought that that would be best since she looked as if she hadn't been eating much and it worried Kuvira.

"Suyin?" She questioned, bending over a bit to catch a glimpse of her face.

She was expressionless while she gazed at the instrument and hadn’t seemed to of heard her. She brought a hand up and laid it gently on her shoulder which Kuvira instantly regretted doing because the woman jumped high and swiftly turned around with shock and fright in her eyes.

For some reason that look brought up a different image to the front of her mind. It was the same as Korra’s expression when she had woken up in the dim classroom.

Kuvira had tried not to think about that day and felt like she should've never stepped foot in that classroom. She had taken her to ‘Badgermole’ because she didn't know what else to do in that moment but go somewhere she could maybe calm her down and rid her face of that despair. But it turned out to be another stupid idea, Korra didn't want anything to do with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologized.

"Oh, Kuvy. It's alright" she turned back around and the younger woman took a seat beside her.

They fell into silence and Kuvira snuck another glance at her stepmother who went back to staring into space. She didn't have a word for their relationship, she didn't hate her, she didn't love her. She just wanted to protect her from everything; From her father, from the judging looks of passerby’s and lastly from herself that kept dragging her into things, like that one night a couple months ago she had covered for her.

Kuvira had gotten drunk and in a lapse of judgment, had called home. Thankfully she was the one that picked up and drove the car to come get her. Her father had been out and it was a miracle they made it back in time. She had helped her to her room even though she was weak and Kuvira probably felt like deadweight, just as her dad came through the door.

It wasn’t soon until he had confronted her on why she smelt like alcohol and she had lied about being the one that had gone out to a bar. Kuvira knew she had suffered that night and she had felt extremely guilty. Why did she keep getting others into trouble? She had thought to herself.

When Kuvira first met her, Suyin was all smiles and had this glow about her. Before she became her stepmother and before she married her father, she would be lying if she said she didn’t have some sort of feelings for her.

Every time they would talk and she would smile at Kuvira it made her stomach tie up in knots and she couldn't help smiling along but she grew older and realized that those feelings were nothing but admiration and infatuation for a refreshing view of emotions she had been void of back then.

She peered at her grim expression now and Kuvira wondered when was the last time she saw that carefree smile? She sighed.

"Want to learn how to play?" She suddenly asked and the older woman faced her, confused.

Kuvira gave her a smile. "Well you can't just sit here and not play it" she stated.

"Oh! No, I could never, this was your mothers" she spoke softly, waving her hand.

"Plus I have no clue how to play a piano."

Kuvira chuckled and the older woman glanced at her in wonder, eyes a mellow green that paired with her black hair that had a scattering of grey stripes and fit her gentle, round features.

"Okay, how about I play you something?" She offered.

"Really?!" The younger noticed how her eyes lit up in anticipation and even if she were to change her mind, how could she? This is probably the most excited she's been in a while.

"Yeah. I'll play you something my mom taught me, something she played when I was feeling down" Kuvira took a deep breath.

Let's see if she could still remember how to do this. She positioned her fingers over the keys and started to play.

Suyin watched as her stepdaughter played the piano, the sound that escaped the beautiful instrument she long wished she had learned how to play, flowed around the room in a calm and relaxing, gorgeous melody.

As she watched Kuvira’s fingers glide across the black and white keys she felt all her worries fade away with each note and her body swayed from side to side. For the first time in years she felt an overwhelming burst of happiness and with that, her cheeks suddenly lifted and a smile slowly painted it's way across her face.

Kuvira was lost in the music but she was aware of the radiant feeling coming from her stepmother. She felt good to have made her feel this joy and so she played more enthusiastically and as the music burst through, she started to feel like her mother's presence was right there next to them.

She felt her caring hand on her back urging her on. Her eyes were closed now and soon it was just the two of them. She felt like she was floating on a cloud as the song reached its peak, Mom? Do you hear me? Do you hear our song? But it all too soon came to an end.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Kuvira heard a startled squeak come from her stepmother and she too was frightened that she ended up pressing the wrong key and the song came crashing down into shambles.

They both looked towards the front door and sure enough there was her father. She felt the dread settle over them in a matter of seconds and Kuvira wished she had not skipped out on school today. She had woken up late and decided not to go but she should've just went even if she would miss the first period.

"Honey" Suyin said timidly.

“You’re home" she tried to smile but it didn't come as easily as before and all that showed up was a slight slant of her mouth.

The older woman glanced over at Kuvira and she too looked scared, she should stop this before it escalated. Suyin got up and went over to her clearly angry husband; why was he so angry? She didn't know, she never knew.

"Honey, come into the kitchen" she placed a hand on his chest, "I'll make you something to eat" she suggested.

"You pig!" He snarled and his hand connected painfully hard against her cheek, her head snapped to one side and tears spilled despite her will to keep them in.

"You’re crying again!? Don't you have any fucking dignity?" He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and shook her. She didn't know what to do, nothing she did ever pleased him and she has learned that the hard way.

She was suddenly released and stumbled backward.

"Stop!" She peered at the back of her beautiful stepdaughter.

She has always been shielding her, for once she wished she could protect her. She may not love her as a real mother since she has already had her own but Suyin loved her like her own daughter. She always wanted a baby but she was infertile.

"Stop this! How much longer are you gonna make your own family scared of you?!" Kuvira shouted, holding onto her father's fist.

"Family!? Family!?" The older man glowered, shaking off his daughter’s grip before clamping a hand around her throat.

Kuvira coughed at the sudden pressure. "You aren't family, you're just a bunch of UNGRATEFUL RATS!" he hollered, his hand squeezing tighter.

She grabbed at her father’s hand trying to loosen it from around her neck. She looked into the enraged eyes of the older man and her blood ran cold, would he really choke her out?

"YOU WERE NEVER MY FAMILY YOU BASTARD, YOU WERE HERS!" The pressure grew and grew and soon Kuvira was gasping for breath.

"Please, stop" she wheezed out, her father had backed her up against a wall.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LIVE HERE AND RUIN MY LIFE!?" Her father continued to yell and reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

The sneer that crossed his face was frightening. He lit the light and brought it close to his daughter’s face who tried to force her head back and away from the flame.

"No, what are you doing!?" Kuvira heard the panicked voice of her stepmother from behind them and signalled with her hand for her to go upstairs. Her father was not going to let them leave even if they tried.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BITCH!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"THIS IS BETWEEN US!" His eyes met Kuvira’s but it was only a cold and empty stare.

Her consciousness was fading, the corner of her vision was blackening and her father still had the lighter too close for comfort near her face but before she could do anything she heard a loud 'whack' and was soon stumbling away; free.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Her father growled, slumped over noticeably in pain.

Kuvira saw her stepmother standing there holding a frying pan from the kitchen and she decisively took this opportunity to grab her hand and dash upstairs before her father recovered.

She hustled her inside her room, shut the door and locked it. Both of them stood in the silent bedroom breathing heavily. Kuvira felt lightheaded and slid down to the floor with her back against the door.

"You alright?" She asked her stepmother who was standing in front of her, a face filled with shock and worry. She kneeled against the floor in front of Kuvira.

"Forget me, what about you?!" She touched the forming bruise at her neck.

"I'm okay" she said but Kuvira knew she wouldn't believe that obvious lie. She looked into her now watery eyes.

"Don’t—" she started but was stopped by the loud bang against the door that pushed against her back.

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" Her father yelled.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" He banged harder on the door.

Kuvira could see her stepmother trembling in fear as if the door would break and he'd be let in, so she raised her arms motioning to her.

"Come here" she whispered, her throat hurting and head pounding.

The older woman slowly crawled and planted herself beside her. Kuvira wrapped her arms around her and she ducked into her chest.

"I WILL KILL YOU! GET OUT HERE NOW! I WILL KILL YOU JUST LIKE YOU KILLED YOUR STUPID MOTHER!"

Every bone in Kuvira’s body froze as she heard those words. Images came flashing violently into her mind and pure rage erupted inside her, along with a round of sadness, regret and guilt.

Kuvira suddenly felt like she was being crushed. She shook her head vigorously trying to remove everything from her mind. She ducked her head toward her stepmother and whispered.

"It’ll be okay, we're okay" Kuvira felt her shaking and knew she was crying.

The anger was eating away at her stomach but she knew it would do no good to lash out at him now. The banging continued, hard and determined but the two stayed there huddled together.

[••]

Kuvira slowly opened her eyes into the dark room. It took her a minute to recollect everything and as she did, she realized it was silent and the banging had stopped.

She looked at the clock, 9:40. It was that late? Did they fall asleep? She looked down and there was her stepmother buried in her arms, sleeping. Kuvira lightly tapped her shoulder and she slowly woke up.

"Huh? Where-?" She started to question but looked into the face of her stepdaughter and everything came rushing back.

"Is he still out there?" She asked as they rose to their feet, stretching their limbs.

"I don't know but the banging has stopped, so most likely not and I'm sure he went out to a bar" Kuvira stated before going to her closet and rummaging through the space and producing two duffel bags, throwing them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, palming her cheek that she knew was bruised.

"We are leaving for a while," the younger said while throwing some of her clothes in one of the duffle bags.

"What? We are? Where will we go?" Suyin went over to the bed, confused by the girl’s sudden antics.

"I know a place" Kuvira stated simply.

She zipped up her duffel bag and shouldered it. "We need to get out of this house or something worse than what happened today will go down," she reasoned.

Suyin placed a hand on her stepdaughters arm, "I know".

Kuvira smiled at her. She was so understanding and of course even if she had objected out of fear of her husband, she would personally carry her out.

“Let's go get some clothes for you,"

And so they packed the other duffel bag with her clothes and cleaned themselves up and applied some makeup over their bruises and snuck out the house.

Kuvira was right, her father wasn't at home which made it easier. Suyin followed her as they walked up the big hill and further passed fields of grass and other houses until they came up to a familiar one.

They climbed the steps and Kuvira knocked against the door. She knew it was late but hoped they would still be up.

"Kuvy, are you sure they're home?" Her stepmother asked and just as she did, the door opened and there stood Tarrlok in his pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly let’s just kill Kuvira’s dad. (That’s all I had to say)


	10. Chapter 10

"Kuvira?" Tarrlok was surprised to see the young girl standing at his front door.

He took a closer look and saw that she was carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder and when he glanced to her right, he noticed the short petit woman who also sported one of her own. Her head was down while slightly hiding behind Kuvira.

Tarrlok knew of his friends second wife but has only met her once before and even then they have never conversed.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" He asked.

"A pipe at our house had burst open and now the whole place smells like mold and sewer and the shower and sinks aren't working because of it" Kuvira conjured up a hopefully believable lie.

"My dad said I should take my stepmother and come over here. He's going to look into fixing it and stay at our neighbours."

Tarrlok stared at the two. They didn't really have extra rooms but it wouldn’t hurt to let them stay for a while.

"Come in you two" the older male stepped aside to let them tumble in.

Kuvira was grateful he bought her lie and although she didn't want to mislead someone she's known mostly her whole life, she also didn’t want anyone knowing what had really happened.

She has been in this house a million times. With the kitchen to your right as you walk the short length of the front corridor, the living space just across from it through a wide open doorway where the stairs to the second floor also reside on the far side. And the hallway straight down to the back door that lead outback. It's really a second home to her, one she liked way more than her own.

"Senna and I were just having some down time and watching late night TV" Tarrlok informed.

"Oh dear, did we disturb you?" Suyin asked, obviously not wanting to be a bother.

"Not at all, you guys are always welcome. Would you guys like something to drink?"

Kuvira and her stepmother dropped their bags by the doorway and followed the older male to the kitchen, just as Senna popped her head from the living room.

"Oh! Kuvira? What brings you here?" She walked towards them.

They all congregated to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Pipe was busted, Hakai is trying to get it fixed" Tarrlok filled her in.

"That’s horrible. You guys can stay here for as long as you need" Senna rested a hand on Kuvira’s and smiled sweetly.

"It’s okay, we're only going to stay here a short while" she wrapped an arm around her stepmothers shoulders, who's been quiet the whole time.

"You must be Suyin, Hakai’s wife, it's finally nice to meet you" she turned to the slender woman.

Senna looked at the younger lady who seemed way too thin. She was very quiet as she sat amongst them, barely looking either her or Tarrlok in the face—was she shy?

"I'll make you both some tea and we can make some arrangements" Senna got up and went to the cupboards, taking out two mugs.

"I know how Kuvira likes hers but how would you like yours, Suyin?" She asked.

"Two sugars, please" The slightly distressed woman wasn't used to being around such nice people.

The only people she's been in company of were Kuvira, her husband and his shady friends who came around occasionally to drink and trade excessive drugs. They would touch her inappropriately and openly say obscene things about her, yet her husband forced her to cater to them whenever they were around. She hated it.

She's kept this quiet from her stepdaughter because she would worry excessively and Suyin didn't want that. She knew the girl would be enraged and she didn't want to add to her problems.

"You’re friends with Korra, right?" Tarrlok addressed Kuvira.

"I wouldn't say we were friends but we know each other" she answered.

"Since you are both girls, you two should room together for now. Are you okay with sharing a bed?”

Kuvira’s mind ran blank at the older man’s words. What? Sharing a bed with Korra? Wasn’t that a little absurd? But her mind soon drifted to the image of the girl’s peaceful sleeping face. She thought of her delicate frame and perfect body and she felt her heartbeat pick up and a slight heat blooming against her cheeks.

"Yes, sure" Kuvira strained out even though she knew this was probably a bad idea.

She didn't know when she started thinking of Korra in such a way but she was all too aware of how attractive she was.

"Great. Suyin you could sleep in our room and I'll take the blow up mattress and sleep in the living room" Tarrlok continued.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that" Suyin blurted out. "It’s too troublesome."

"Don’t worry about it. We'll have a girls night in" Senna giggled and handed them their tea.

"Well, if you insist" the younger woman obeyed, sipping the hot liquid.

Kuvira looked over at her stepmother. She knew she wasn't doing both of them any good by leaving that house. They would have to go back at some point and she knew her father would be waiting ready to snap but if just for a while she could get her away from there to maybe unwind her nerves, she would gladly take anything her father can conjure up.

"Korra’s room is on the second floor at the end of the hall" Senna told Kuvira and she nodded, getting up after gulping down her tea.

As she was about to go and grab her bag, she felt a small tug on her shirt. She looked back at his stepmother. Kuvira knew it was her first time in someone else's home and she smiled softly, leaning closer to whisper.

"I trust them, it'll be okay" Suyin looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding and letting go.

Kivira grabbed her duffel bag by the door and went through the living room to the set of stairs. She took a deep breath knowing that another struggle was up ahead and she didn’t know if she was ready for it. What will Korra think seeing her so suddenly? Of course she'll just tell her the same lie.

Korra slumped over her desk trying to finish the math homework that was assigned. Because she previously went to a prestigious school who taught advanced level subjects, this local school curriculum wasn't that hard but math still wasn’t her best, easy or not.

She had heard some chatter coming from downstairs but she ignored it, Tarrlok and her mother probably had company.

Korra looked at the clock on her bedside table; 10:40?, they have company this late? But she shrugged off her skepticism since it wasn’t her place. She was about to refocus on her work when a pair of footsteps sounded outside her door.

Korra’s back was facing towards the door that was now being opened.

"Mom, I told you I'm doing homework.”

There was a short silence before she got an answer.

"I think I'm a bit too young to be your mother"

Korra’s hand stopped abruptly. She would recognize that voice anywhere, it has plagued enough of her dreams for her not to. Although she knew who it was, as she turned it still surprised her to see Kuvira standing there.

Korra’s heart was beating while her mind was reeling. What was she doing here?! In her room!? She quickly got to her feet, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She shouted, settling for the forward approach.

"Get out".

"I can't. I'm going to be staying here for a while and the only way is if we become roommates."

Kuvira smirked at her and Korra felt tingles run along her body at how dangerously sexy it made her look.

Korra swore inwardly. She needed to get her out of here because nothing good will come of this. Why the hell is she staying here? Why not her friends house? Korra watched as Kuvira rested her bag near the door and walked over to her.

Korra wanted to run out of the room and not come back until this girl was gone. Every part of her body was on high alert and not because she felt any danger. 

"Why are you here?" She continued to question her.

Kuvira leaned over the back of her desk chair and checked the contents spread across the surface.

"Wow, so this was our homework? glad I didn't go" she commented, sliding papers aside to see what was written.

That’s when Korra realized she hadn’t seen her in any of their shared classes. Why was that?

"I asked you a question" Korra felt like the other girl was avoiding it somehow.

"Can’t I just stay over at a friend?" She asked, nonchalantly leaning her hip against the desk with crossed arms and looking at her with amusement.

Korra didn't like the way her heart beat joyfully under her gaze. She really wished these unwanted feelings would just go away.

"We aren't friends so you're not here for me" she stated and was surprised by the hurt she felt at her own words.

"Ouch" Kuvira said and stood up straight.

Korra watched her movements carefully and found her eyes lingering at her neck. She was sure she could see a small fading purple spot. A rash? Was she bruised?

"I'm here because a pipe busted at our house and it got bad. I couldn't crash at anyone else’s place because they don't live that close to me and they would've already been asleep, this is the only other place I know" she told her.

"Where’s your dad and mom? Why didn't you go with them?" Korra wasn't sure why she was cared so much but the questions kept tumbling out.

Kuvira walked over to her bed and and sat down at the edge.

"Well, my dad went to sleep over at the neighbours while he fixed the pipes. He said it would be to troublesome if all of us came here.”

Korra stayed where she was, not sure what to do with herself even though it was her own room.

"My stepmother is downstairs with your mom, they'll be rooming together. Sorry for the intrusion but this was really the only place I really felt we would be welcomed."

Kuvira glanced at Korra and for a split second her eyes were pleading before she looked away across the room.

Stepmother? So she didn't live with her biological mother? Did her parents split up? Korra knew there was a lot she didn't know about Kuvira and watching her sit on her bed staring off into space, she soon felt instilled with a desire to know more.

Korra sighed. “I guess it can't be helped".

"Really? Thank you" Kuvira got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I won't be in your way too much".

Korra’s face was pressed against the girl’s chest—you say that, but your doing this? She thought to herself.

Kuvira’s strong arms were wrapped around her tightly and she felt a weird sense of safety and warmth. The scent from Kuvira’s clothes was swarming around her that smelt like a mix of an earthy pine and spice and it was heavenly.

Korra found herself burying more deeper into Kuvira’s chest but she pulled back.

She looked up and found the other girl’s face extremely close. Her heart hasn't calmed down even a little bit since she stepped into her room and she was afraid it'll burst the longer she gazed into Kuvira’s pretty emerald eyes.

"Ahem!" Kuvira coughed.

"Do you know where the bathroom is? I'd like to shower before bed" she backed away completely, leaving Korra standing there dazed and confused.

What? Her cheeks started flaming and her embarrassment grew, what the hell was she thinking?! Snuggling up to her? Was she insane?

"I—uh.. it’s two doors down" Korra answered awkwardly.

"Thanks" Kuvira said before going over and rummaging through her bag, heading out the door.

Korra stared at the floor were she had stood, this was bad—very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of reprieve for our two hurt souls? How will this go?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter. Spent a great deal in editing it to my liking. 
> 
> I didn’t mean for it to be this long but you know how things get. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Korra sat at her desk in class propped up with one hand, exhausted. She didn't get much sleep last night, all too aware that a devilishly beautiful Kuvira was sleeping and breathing in the spot next to her in nothing but a sports bra and shorts.

Korra refused to let herself believe that she had admired the girl’s impressive abs and generous chest all night before falling asleep.

Only to be awakened by a nice comforting warmth against her back. Some time in the middle of the night, Kuvira had made her into a little spoon and entangled their legs with each other.   
  
Korra’s heart had skipped too many beats at their intimate display for it to be healthy and found her reluctance to untangle herself, appalling. She felt every breath Kuvira made against her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine.

She had a strong arm draped over Korra’s waist that pulled her closer when the panicking girl stirred, a soft pair of lips brushed against her shoulder and alerted all of Korra’s nerves. 

She had then spent some time trying to remove herself from Kuvira without waking her so she wouldn’t witness Korra’s embarrassingly flustered face. 

She had met Suyin that morning as well. A really sweet but quiet lady who Korra had noticed sported a bit of a swollen cheek but she knew all about being bloated in the morning so she didn't really look twice, trying not to be rude.

Korra glanced over at Kuvira who was talking and laughing with Baatar. She felt a faint smile creep to her lips as she witnessed a cute childlike grin appear on the other girl’s face but soon shook her head to compose herself. She turned to look out the window.

The thought of living with Kuvira took up every corner of her mind and she was already dreading the days ahead. How was she going to survive being under the same roof as Ms. Green-eyed beauty? Much less sleeping in the same bed?

It gave her a headache and a heart ache just thinking about it. Korra was happy when the bell rang signaling the end of class.

She was still friendless, no one made the effort to talk to her like those at the Academy back home and neither did she because it felt like a waste if she wouldn’t be staying permanently.

"Hey, nugget!" She heard the detestable nickname and despite herself, turned around to see Baatar waving at her, Kuvira walking silently beside him.

Briefly locking eyes with the other girl brought up the image of their tangled legs and her warmth and strong hold. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks and ripped her eyes away to quell it.

"I am not a nugget!" Korra spat out every time she encountered Baatar Jr. but she felt like it was futile at this point to object to the already set nickname.

"Yeah yeah, anyways. Would you like to eat lunch with us?" He asked.

Korra was confused, shocked and slightly grateful. She looked over at Kuvira who was now staring at her shoes. What's up with her?

"Why?" She questioned, not sure if she should trust such an outright invitation.

"Eh, well" Baatar rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't have any friends right? I thought since you and Kuvira were on good terms it seemed fitting to invite you to sit with us" he finished.

Oh? So it was just to be nice? Well she was in no position to refuse even if she wanted to.

"Okay then," Korra accepted.

She turned away from the two and made her way to her next class. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea but anything beats eating alone.

"You owe me 20" Baatar said to his friend after Korra was no longer in sight. 

"I know" Kuvira said, reaching into her pocket to pull out her wallet.

"Why couldn't you just ask her yourself? That girl is intense. I felt like I was being judged hard by just her gaze" Baatar accepted the bill and pocketed it.

"She would've said no, if I asked her" Kuvira admitted.

"Why? You do something for her to dislike you?" They start walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't think she noticed it yet, but it's something I can't just easily take back," Kuvira answered.

She thought of last night. They definitely had a moment, at least in Kuvira’s eyes.

Korra was just so beautiful and intriguing, something she never expected to feel given their first meeting. She was so unapologetically herself, something such a far cry from what Kuvira was that it almost felt like a magnet was pulling her towards the blue-eyed girl.

Not to mention Korra had fit so perfectly in her arms when she hugged her and when those pretty eyes stared into hers, she almost came undone and kissed her.

Kuvira hasn't dated much but she could tell when she liked someone. She wasn’t sure when or how but she was interested in Korra, although the other girl didn't seem to like her very much and if she found out, she'd dislike Kuvira even more.

Baatar walked beside his best friend, he looked at Kuvira as she stared straight ahead. Sometimes he could never tell what was going through her mind but he knew his friend would tell him if anything was wrong.

"You’re so mysterious" he punched Kuvira in the shoulder, smiling.

Korra walked towards the cafeteria, butterflies attacking her stomach. It will be her first time in the crowded space and she was not prepared.

What if they were playing her and she wasn't really invited? Should she turn back find a remote place to spend lunch? But what if they were genuine? She could be on the set track to having some real friends.

Korra sighed, there's only one way to find out.

She stood in front of the double doors before pushing through. The noise of many students talking at once and clanking trays bombarded her ears and for a moment she was really overwhelmed.

She took a deep breath before walking over to the food line, picking things that looked tasty like a cheesecake, a slice of pizza and some yoghurt. As she reached the end to pay she started feeling nervous again. She didn’t even know where they sat!

Korra gave the lunch lady the money and turned around scanning the crowded cafeteria. There were tables of all types of students, some with designated cliques and others with just a random smattering of friends.

"Oi, Korra!" She turned her head to the right and there in the far back Baatar with his hand cupped around his mouth. She felt relieved that they weren't playing some sick prank because that would’ve been a sad irony. 

She started over to the table and noticed that it wasn't only Kuvira and Baatar but there were other people sitting there. Kuvira had more friends? For some reason that thought never crossed her mind, she’s only ever seen her with the spectacled male.

Korra felt all their eyes fall on her as she sat in between the aforementioned two who made room for her. She suddenly felt shy under the curious gaze of those around her. 

She glanced up and the first thing that caught her eyes were everyone’s attractive and friendly appearances.

"Guys this is Korra" Baatar introduced.

"Kuv and I first met her at Tarrlok’s, she’s Senna’s daughter but they couldn’t be any more different with how temperamental this one is" Baatar continued.

"I am not!" Korra turned to him and slapped his shoulder, a chorus of laughter sprouted around her.

She looked at everyone, feeling a sense of pride to have brightened the mood.

”Ah, the pain!” Baatar feigned hurt and Korra rolled her eyes. 

They all greeted her warmly and Korra immediately felt contended that she had come.

As they all ate and chatted, Korra found herself falling into the groups fun and rowdy dynamic.

”Zhu Li, I’ve always noticed this but has anyone ever told you that you look like a praying mantis?” Baatar teased.

Korra almost spat out her food at that and looked up at the pretty brunette who wore her own specs. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Baatar, a dangerous air surrounding her.

”Funny, you do know the females eat the males and are much bigger and stronger? Seeing as I always beat you up so easily, I’m inclined to take that as a compliment” she retorted.

Baatar leaned over the table and pointed in her face.

”Thats because your a coward, you always get me when I’m not paying attention” he said.

Zhu Li looked at him before taking his finger and twisting it to which Baatar yelped and had to lean sideways to relieve the pain.

Bolin, who Korra could already tell was a mature and caring person, stepped in and calmed the two down. He pried Zhu Li’s hand from Baatar.

Korra noticed how the brunette turned away in a huff and returned her attention to Asami, a very stunning girl, with whom Zhu Li was extra nice towards.

She wasn’t dumb, Korra could tell just by looking that they had a thing for each other and wondered if they were dating. Asami was playful and talkative as she engaged with everyone and was the most intrigued by Korra’s pranking history.

Raava and Wan were glued to each other it seemed like, they talked amongst themselves but also interacted with the others here and there, Kuvira had informed her that they were the ones in a relationship.

Now Varrick had Korra for a loop, the guy was nice but he seemed a little bit ditzy. He would comment on something that was said but when she turned her head briefly and glanced back, Varrick would be sleeping on the table. Bolin had to wake him up a few times.

Korra wasn't used to being around so many people that weren’t vying for her attention and access to money. But despite all that, as she looked across the table at everyone she felt a sudden ease and happiness. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

  
  


[••]  
  


Korra walked through the back door from tending to the animals all morning. Tarrlok had gone to the auto body shop in town to get the truck a better tune up because it's been spazzing out more than usual. And her mom also tagged along in order to visit a friend who needed help with her newborn.

The only people in the house were her, Kuvira, and her stepmother.

Korra had gotten used to having the two around. She’s noticed how genuinely close they were and could tell Suyin really thought of Kuvira as her own daughter despite not being her biological parent.

Korra envied them every time she witnessed their interactions. Deep down she wished her and her mother could be the same way but knew it was out of the question. They’ve only said a few words to each other since that day her mother revealed why she left.

She sighed and was about to enter the kitchen when she heard the voices of Kuvira and Suyin.

"We can't stay here much longer, Kuvy" the older woman said.

Korra stood there, hidden just behind the wall. What were they talking about? Did their dad fix the pipe already?

She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she also didn't want to make her presence known at this point.

"I know but I want us to be safe for a little while longer" Kuvira answered. There's a clattering of plates like someone was searching through the cupboards.

Be safe? Were they not safe? A busted pipe was bad, it's not good on your body to be inhaling all those toxic scents but somehow Korra didn't think they were talking about that.

"He’s going to be extremely mad when we go back" Suyin sighed.

"I don't know if I can take any more" she sounded distraught.

Korra wasn't sure what was going on or what to think but they were definitely not talking about a busted pipe. Did Kuvira lie? If so, why? Korra leaned in closer.

"Hey. It's alright, I’m here for you. Don’t worry" Kuvira said softly.

"But you're always protecting me I-"

Right then Korra leaned a little too far and lost her footing, she goes tumbling to the ground with a shout and landed on her side with a 'thud'.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

Korra looked up into the confused and shocked faces of both Kuvira and Suyin. She showed them a sheepish smile.

"I—uh, tripped over a loose floorboard just now coming in" she lied.

"Oh, sweetie are you okay?" Suyin bustled over to her, looking and touching at the shoulder she was cradling.

"I'm fine," she said.

Suyin helped her up but Korra could feel the open gaze of Kuvira watching her and she ducked her head away. What if she knew she was eavesdropping?

Suyin’s face was full of concern for her and she felt even more guilty.

"Would you like something to drink, you should take a painkiller," the older woman fusses, going over to fetch a glass of water.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just going to go upstairs and lie down.”

She glanced up at Kuvira only to see the other girl staring at her blankly. Korra swallowed the growing lump in her throat and turned quickly to leave.

What was she thinking, eavesdropping? She was so stupid, Kuvira certainly wouldn’t believe she tripped on the floorboards.

She made her way up the stairs toward her room. She didn't feel like lying down even though her shoulder was throbbing in pain. Instead the conversation the two were having earlier swam through her mind. What did they mean by feeling safe longer? Who did they want to protect each other from? Was someone after them? Were they criminals?

Korra shook her head, no they couldn’t be. Suyin was way too nice to be on the run as an offender of the law and Kuvira was Kuvira.

She sighed. This wasn't any of her business to be thinking so hard about. She looked at her plain wall as she stopped pacing, right, this had nothing to do with her. 

"What are you thinking about?" She was startled by Kuvira’s smooth voice.

Korra turned towards the door to see her leaning against the frame. She was wearing the same blank expression but her eyebrow slid up questionably. Why was that simple gesture so hot?

"Nothing much, just school work" she lied again, looking down to the ground.

Being in the presence of this girl always left her feeling nervous and lost, why? Her usual self crumbled whenever Kuvira was in front of her, when did this start happening?

She scoffed inwardly at her thoughts. If she was being honest with herself, she’s felt this way from the moment she laid eyes on the charming beauty. 

"School work, huh?"

Kuvira stepped closer to her, slow but determined and Korra felt her insides knot up. She felt like a mouse being stalked by a cat and she instinctively backed up with each step.

"Y-yes" Korra stuttered.

Kuvira was getting closer and she was running out of open space to back up into. Korra looked into the face of the other girl and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her heart was beating more rapidly as her back connected with the wall.

"You sure you're not thinking about a certain conversation you were eavesdropping on?"

Kuvira blocked her off, her arms on either side of Korra’s head.

She was so close Korra could feel her breath on her face. Her heart was hammering and she was sure this time it would fail her. She couldn't look away from Kuvira’s smouldering green eyes.

She didn't know what was happening. One minute she was pacing in her room and the next she was being trapped against the wall by Kuvira.

"I-I" Korra was at a loss for words.

She couldn't get anything out with the other girl’s close proximity making her head spin and go blank, plus the heavenly scent that was coming off of her didn't help either.

"You’re so cute" Kuvira said softly and Korra felt herself melt against the wall.

What was this girl doing to her? She knew she should get away for her own sanity but she couldn't, she didn't even think she wanted to.

"But you suck at lying" Kuvira brought her face closer to Korra’s ear and whispered, sending a chill down her spine.

Kuvira’s body was pressing lightly against Korra’s and she knew the girl could feel her raging heart beat. She was too close, Korra couldn't think straight. Her eyes panned down to look at her inviting lips, what would they feel like?

"What did I tell you about staring at my lips?" Kuvira growled before pressing her mouth hastily on to Korra’s.

Korra wasn't in her right mind, she should stop this but it felt too good. Kuvira’s lips fit perfectly against her own and she couldn't get enough, they were so soft.

She brought her arms up and wrapped it around Kuvira’s neck while the other girl moved to grip her hips. 

Kuvira ran her tongue against her lip asking for entrance which Korra readily gave and she slipped her sweet tongue between her lips, deepening the kiss and Korra let out a light moan, obliging to the girl’s dominance. 

She felt one of Kuvira’s hand slide under her shirt and her body shivered as it came into contact with her bare hand. They were smooth but rough and felt wonderfully warm as it ran over her naked back.

Korra nibbled Kuvira’s lower lip and she groaned. To Korra’s surprise she lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s waist who pressed into her more.

They soon broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Both breathing heavily.

"This is even better than I imagined," Kuvira said.

Korra’s head was swimming. She couldn’t register the words the other girl was saying. 

Kuvira lowered her head and started kissing down Korra’s neck. She felt her tongue lick the base of her neck before nipping at the skin and sucking.

Korra weaved her fingers in Kuvira’s dark tresses and let out a whimper. She felt the other girl smirking against her neck.

"Such pretty sounds” She commented.

Korra felt her face get hot. How the hell did her day turn out like this?

"We should stop" she breathed out as Kuvira trailed kisses along her jawline, coming to a stop at the corner of her mouth. Her other hand running up her torso, stopping at the edge of her bra.

"Do you really want to?"

Korra looked into her hooded, lust filled eyes and she could feel the wetness build between her legs. All of a sudden she pushed roughly against Kuvira’s shoulders, sending her stumbling back and Korra falling to the floor.

Everything snapped back to reality and she looked up at Kuvira who was staring at her wide eyed and confused.

"What was that for?" She asked.

Korra didn't know what to say, or why she did that. She only felt like she should stop whatever happened before it got any further.

She didn't want that, she didn't want to be with Kuvira, she didn't want to like Kuvira, she didn't want these feelings for her. Korra felt like a mess, she didn't know what to do now.

She looked into the hurt face of the green eyed beauty feeling tears well up, why was she like this?

"I'm sorry" Korra said simply before running out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think, Korra is so against her feelings??


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things starting to become too much for Korra and Kuvira??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while, my classes have started up again so it’ll be hard to get these out as frequently as I had been but I’ll try to get out at least one chapter in a timely manner. Hehe.

Soon, a week and a half passed at the Tarrlok household and the day for Kuvira and her stepmother to leave came.

Tarrlok and Senna stood at the door talking with them both but Korra resigned herself to a wall near the back. Since that day she hadn’t spoken to Kuvira and it had made for a very awkward time in the bedroom, especially since she couldn't get the images of their intimate moment out of her mind.

Korra wasn’t sure if it was a running trend or just how things were but now there were two people she was on thin ice with and giving the cold shoulder to. She sighed.

"You guys can come back anytime" Senna spoke.

"Thank you for letting us stay this long" Suyin said gratefully.

"It’s nothing. You’re a family friend" Tarrlok stated reassuringly and Korra scoffed.

Everyone looked towards her and she quickly regretted making any sound. She was hoping they would not notice her, she didn't even know why she was standing there in the first place.

"You aren't going to say goodbye, Korra?" Her mother questioned.

Her blue eyes reluctantly fell on green ones. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she was still trying to deny her feelings or that Kuvira’s eyes were a dull contrast to the expressiveness they showed a few days ago.

Korra looked away and found new interest in the floorboards.

"Why should I?" She asked. "It’s not like I won't see her at school.”

Although she has been ignoring her at school too. She turned to leave but not before she heard her mother sigh.

"You’ll never change" she said.

Korra closed her hands into fists but she just walked away.

Senna entered her daughter’s room to see her lying motionless on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Lately she’s been feeling like there's been a lot on the younger girl’s mind, she’s been more agitated than usual and a little sullen.

It didn’t help that neither of them have spoken to each other since that arduous morning.

Senna definitely didn't mean for it to go the way it did, she meant to have a nice civil sit down and slowly ease her into it and in the end reveal the big news but she guessed that was too much to expect.

"Korra" she called gently.

"Go away" was her instant reply.

Senna sighed. She wished she had that natural bond with her daughter like Suyin had with Kuvira.

It was hard not to notice how much those two cared for each other when living with them, a genuine display of protection and understanding. But Senna knew that this was her fault, she couldn’t take it back and no matter how sad or wrong it sounded, she didn’t want to because she loved Tarrlok and everything about her life now.

"I have something I want to tell you" the older woman walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Korra rolled her head to the side to look at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

Senna took a deep breath. She's accepted the fact that her and her daughter will never be as close as they were when she was small and that this might just push her over the edge.

"...I wanted to tell you that morning we had our fight but it wasn't the right time and we barely spoke after that" she rambled.

"Mom, just tell me" Korra said.

"Tarrlok and I are having a child, you're going to be a big sister" she blurted out.

Silence came afterward, nothing else. Senna saw the shocked face of her daughter; it then transformed to confusion, then disgust, then anger and lastly sadness.

The older woman saw so many emotions pass over her beautiful face that she wanted to take it back and say it was a joke but this had to be said.

"Korra. Sweetie?" She still wasn't saying anything, just staring at her.

"You’re having a baby?" She questioned slowly and Senna nodded.

"Does dad know about this?" Korra asked and the older woman shook her head.

"No, not yet" she admitted. She couldn't tell him, she didn't have the heart to tell her father.

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to me?" Korra asked.

Senna stared at the disappointment in her daughters eyes as she lay there looking defeated and suddenly the older woman felt an unrivalled anger burst through her.

"Stop blaming me!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I'm not the ideal mother you had memories of but I'm not alone to blame! What about your dad!? He's as much to blame as me, he kicked me out, he made me leave you!” Senna spat out.

”This child is mine also as much as you are but what you won't do is make me feel bad about having it, stop throwing tantrums to cater to you childish, impudent feelings!" She fumed.

Korra recoiled as if the other woman had stabbed her and Senna covered her mouth with her hands, surprised at her outburst.

"Why would I blame dad? You cheated on him yet he still answers your calls and reads your letters even though I'm sure he's hurting on the inside!” Korra sat up so she could stare down the woman in front of her.

”We were both hurting on the inside but you were here living it up to the fullest not a second thought, I'm sure you were happy when dad kicked you out! So you could be with your precious, fucking Tarrlok!" She seethed.

The slap that followed came as a shock to both of them. Korra rested a hand gingerly on her cheek and looked back at her mother, eyes wide.

"Don’t ever speak to me like that. I am still your mother whether you like it or not" Senna frowned at her daughter.

"You think you can just say whatever you like because your young? Because your hurt? Grow up Korra, the world isn't prettily packaged. Bad things happen and the only thing to do is get over them."

Senna stood up. Korra was still holding her now red cheek and staring at her. The older woman turned and started towards the door. 

"You’re not my mother" Korra stated indignantly. "I no longer have one, I don't want you as mine.”

Senna felt a strong pang of hurt in her chest. She wasn't the best mother but was one nonetheless and she felt only sadness as she heard her own child say those words.

"Fine" she said, her back turned.

"Then leave" the older woman then left, not noticing the tears that were spilling out of her daughter’s eyes.

[••]

Kuvira hadn’t came to school for four days, Korra had noticed. First in their morning classes when her desk stayed empty and then at lunch when she was nowhere to be seen.

Korra was walking with the usual group to a local convenience store when she decided to ask.

"Where’s Kuvira?"

She was walking beside Baatar and hoped the girl’s best friend could shed some light on the situation because Korra was getting worried. Where could she be? Was she sick?

"I have no clue. I've tried to call her but she hasn't been picking up" Baatar said.

"She does this sometimes, disappears for a few days maybe a week before showing up again" Bolin, who was walking in front of them, interjected.

"Really?" Korra questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah" Raava piped in, her and Wan were walking hand in hand on her other side.

"When she came back we would try and question her but she would always brush us off."

Korra continued walking but she was sure her face was etched with confusion. This was a reoccurring thing?

A sudden flashback to her eavesdropping on Kuvira and Suyin’s conversation in the kitchen formed in her mind. Was this somehow connected to that? All Korra knew was that she had a bad feeling.

But she shook it off, if this was a natural occurrence there was nothing to worry about, right? After all this was none of her business. 

  
They spent a while trying to find the right snacks and candy for everyone and even sneaking some unauthorized "samples".

After, many of the others were buckling down on the idea in hitting up the arcade but Korra wasn’t exactly feeling up to it and wanted to get back home, even though the house itself was suffocating.

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t taken her mom up on her offer last night. The hurt and anger bubbled inside her as she called up her dad only to get his voicemail and Korra knew she wouldn't be able to reach him for a few days.

"Hey. I've got to get back home, my mom has been badgering me about catching up on my homework but I had fun" she gave them a white lie as they exited the store.

"Awe, that sucks. You can come next time" Asami said and they all chorus a goodbye before heading up the street.

Korra turned to go back the way they came. She passed by the school and walked further down in order to take the bus since it was quicker and it'll be hard on her legs if she walked.

A lot of people were walking about so she decided to take a shortcut and dip through an alleyway.

As she strolled down the dark walkway with odours attacking her nose, her mind drifted back Kuvira and her odd absence. She’s been away for almost a week, no one can get a hold of her and it happens often?

Korra didn't know why she cared so much but the worried feeling in her gut wouldn’t subside, it just didn’t seem like such a passable situation.

Korra was nearly at the end of the alleyway when she spotted a group of men standing around. Her heart rate picked up, should she go back? But what if they notice her?

She groaned at her predicament, what a bad day to choose to use this alleyway. As she peered closer at the seedy looking men she noticed that they weren’t just standing around.

Korra walked closer, being braver than she felt and saw them kicking at something. A person.

She wasn’t sure if she should get involved but the way they were beating the guy up looked harsh and painful, so she mustered up some courage.

"Hey!" She yelled.

They all turned around at once but instead of coming for her, they sprinted out of the alley. Korra looked at the person they had been assaulting, slumped in a ball against the brick wall.

She felt bad for the guy. What did he do to get targeted like that? As she got closer to ask if they were alright, Korra’s realization released with the gasp that escaped her throat.

It wasn’t a guy at all, she recognized that sturdy and lean frame, that mole and slightly messy braid.

"Kuvira!?" Korra exclaimed before dropping to her knees beside the battered girl.

She tried to pull her up into a sitting position but it seemed like the other girl was on the verge of unconsciousness and slumped against Korra.

"Oh my God. Kuvira!" She shook her shoulders but the other girl just slumped back and forth

"Kuvira, wake up! Please!" Korra said frantically. 

She didn't know what was going on or what to do, why Kuvira was in an alleyway being beat up by thugs and not at school.

"Kuvira, please get up! Let me take you to the hospital" Korra tried to drag her up with her to stand but failed.

"I...can't...Su...my father.." Kuvira grunted

"What? Kuvira what happened!? Why are you here!?"

Korra still couldn't comprehend anything, her mind wasn’t calming down enough to process the situation. She felt tears swimming at the corner of her eyes.

Looking at the other girl all she could see was her bruised face. Those same soft lips that kissed her passionately was now busted and bleeding, her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and she was holding her side lazily.

What happened? Korra felt like her chest was squeezing tighter every minute she gazed at the half unconscious Kuvira.

"My father...is...trying to kill..me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you for the love you’ve been showing to this story. It makes me happy to hear your thoughts and feelings and comment back.
> 
> :))))

Korra was worried. It had already gotten late and Kuvira was still slumped against her, unconscious.

She should have dragged her to a hospital or gotten help from someone despite Kuvira’s refusal, something Korra couldn’t understand. She was clearly hurt badly and what if there were further, harmful damage from the way those men had been assaulting her?

Korra sighed. She didn't want to leave her alone in the dim, shadowy alleyway in case they came back to finish what they started.

The two were leaning against the grimy brick wall where Korra had been watching the sky change colour, many questions bouncing around her head. What happened these last four days? Why hadn’t she been at school? Who were those thugs? Did Kuvira know them? And then she remembered what the other girl had said before she blacked out.

_My father is trying to kill me._

Korra felt her blood run cold once again as she recalled those words. What was that supposed to mean? What happened with Kuvira’s father? Why was she in such a hurry to get back to Suyin? She was at a total loss yet there was something unidentifiable nagging at her.

She felt stirring against her shoulder and quickly turned her attention from the dark sky to glance at Kuvira. Korra watched as her thick, shapely eyebrows knitted together and her head started to shake as she mumbled something under her breath. Beads of sweat were now accumulating on her forehead and Korra’s apprehension resurfaced.

"Kuvira?" She called softly, bringing her hand up to rest it on the girl’s cheek but before she could, Kuvira bolted upright.

"Su!" She exclaimed.

Kuvira’s eyes were wide open and when she turned to look at Korra, they were etched with fright and worry with a mixture of anger and sadness. Korra was overwhelmed by all the emotion dripping from her.

She shook her head vigorously, "I have to get to Su.”

Moving to get up a little too hastily she grimaced and pressed a hand to her side, "shit" Kuvira cursed.

Korra went to her other side, draping the free arm around her shoulder and helped the pained girl to her feet.

"Kuvira, what's wrong, what's going on? Who were those thugs?" She couldn't help the bombardment of questions that left her lips.

"I have to go!" She gritted out.

She snatched her arm away and turned to run out of the alley but Korra regained a grip on her, trying her best to keep her there.

"Let go!" She shouted, harshly thrusting her arm back, pushing Korra to the hard pavement.

Kuvira turned to face Korra, eyes raging and the blue eyed girl slumped back a little. Soon recognition glossed over the other girls face as if only now realizing who she was with and the fiery stare dissipated.

"Korra?" Her voice lost all conviction.

"What? Why are you here?" She questioned softly, confused.

The sight that Korra was seeing from where she sat on the ground was heartbreaking. A battered girl with swelling bruises and caked bloody lips, her clothes dirty from the ground and leaning slightly to favour her injured side.

A week ago Kuvira was walking around with her usual air of confidence and warmth and looking just as beautifully charming as any other given day. Now she just looked broken.

"Kuvira, what’s happened to you?" Korra asked. She felt her chest twist and squeeze. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Where have you been!?" Korra stood up. "You haven't been to school for days, no one could get a hold of you! It's like you had just disappeared"

She walked closer to Kuvira and looked up into her face. She brought her hand up and placed it against Kuvira’s cheek tenderly.

"Please talk to me. I know our relationship has been uncertain and a little rocky, not knowing where either of us really stand but right now, seeing you like this is hurting me" she conveyed.

"Ever since I came here, nothing has gone how I thought it would and then I met you and everything got even more complicated. These confusing feelings I've never felt before, my brain saying one thing while my heart said the other" the words spilled out without permission.

Korra stared into Kuvira’s beautiful eyes.

"But I found myself wanting to know more and more about you. My heart raced whenever I was near you or you looked at me and gradually even though my mind was still against it I started to accept these feelings. Even though I don't understand all of it and may not be able to do much, I want to help" the tears were now running down her cheeks.

Kuvira stayed quiet just watching her. Korra guided her head down towards her so their faces were now inches apart and foreheads touched.

"Tell me what's going on, let me help you. Please.”

Korra passed her thumb over her bruises, she found herself moving to press a soft kiss to the other girl’s lips before ducking her head into Kuvira’s chest. Not caring that she was burrying her face in her dirty jacket.

"I want to follow these feelings" she spoke against the fabric.

"Korra" Kuvira finally spoke, resting a hand on the brunettes head gently. 

"This has nothing to do with you.” She said softly. Korra looked up towards her, confused and hurt.

"Why can't it have anything to do with me? I want to help. Even your friends are worried about you, they hadn’t been able to get a hold of you for four days!"

Kuvira sighed then pushed Korra back at arms length and gave her a soft, sad smile.

"I'm happy to hear how you feel about me and your concern but I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be the person you like so I can't accept it. I'm sorry"

"What?" Korra stared at her dumbfounded.

She wasn't ready for the pain that pounded in her chest. It felt like someone was hammering nails into her and shattering her heart into a million pieces. She watched as Kuvira turned her back to her and started to walk away. She clutched a fist in the fabric of her top, trying to condense the painful feeling

"Kuvira, please. I want to listen to your troubles as a friend" Korra said, her voice overwrought with emotion.

But Kuvira kept walking away. Korra didn't know when she fell so much for this one girl but every step she took that got further and further away had Korra feeling dread drop down on her bit by bit. She felt like if she let Kuvira leave, she wouldn’t ever see her again and she couldn't bare it.

"Kuvira!" She yelled but the girl didn't turn.

Korra’s feet weighed her down as if it was encased in cement even though she wanted to break out into a sprint after her.

"Kuvira!" She shouted again, fresh tears streaming down her face. "Please! Don't go!"

"KUVIRA!" Korra screamed into the dark night, the tears not stopping as the other girl disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

Korra dropped to her knees, heaving shallow and quick breaths. Why the hell was she like this!? Why couldn't she do anything? Why was she so useless? To her mom, to her dad and now even to the girl she loved.

  
Kuvira leaned against the outside wall of the brick apartment. She clenched her jaw as her own tears spilled, why did she always hurt those around her?

But she couldn't tell her, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't drag Korra into this. She wasn't going to get anyone else she cared about into trouble.

Hearing Korra confess her feelings for her made her heart swell and her chest feel light. She wanted so much to accept it and tell her how much she reciprocated them, that she liked her too, maybe even loved her.

Kuvira pushed off of the wall. But she had things to deal with and she couldn't be held up here, she had to get to Su. She glanced to the side at the entrance of the alleyway longingly before running off down the street and into the night.

  
[••]

Kuvira ran as fast as she could. The day her and Suyin left Kuvira had taken them into town and to an inn.

She didn't want to bring her stepmother back to that house nor did she want to go back. Su hadn’t been opposed to it and she tried to lighten up the mood and make it feel like they were on a vacation. Anything but thinking about the darkness that awaited them in that house they've been held prisoner into.

But Kuvira made the mistake of leaving the next day to buy them some food only to come back to an empty room. Kuvira had been shocked and frantic as she searched the space and it only got worse as panic settled in at not finding her. 

For days she searched around every nook and cranny, a bad feeling settling inside her. She’s always been able to be around her stepmother and protect her from anything, she took that responsibility upon herself even if the older woman didn't like it and now that they were separated she felt a tad unhinged.

  
  


_She went back to the house as a last resort only to find that the doors and windows were locked and all the lights were off._ _She tried to peep in but as she got closer to the back of the house she noticed some strange men were hanging around._

 _Kuvira’s heart thumped as she tried to stake them out, see what they were up to._ _They sat at a folded table, guns sitting on top while they played some kind of card game. Who were they? Why were they at their house?_

_That's when the back door opened and out walked her father. The anger that erupted in the pit of Kuvira’s stomach was feral, she wanted to go over to him and choke him out but not before finding out where Su was.  
_

_She didn't know how but Kuvira was sure he was the one who took her. But how did he know where they were?_

_"Has she come by yet?" Her father asked the the group of seedy looking men._

_"No, no sign of her. Do you have the pills?" one of the thugs, a burly looking guy asked._

_"Yeah, here. They work wonders" she saw her father smile but it looked more like a grimace._

_"I guess the girl doesn't care about her precious stepmother after all. She doesn't have the balls to come back here again" he laughed menacingly and the black attired men joined in._

_Kuvira felt her hatred grow every passing minute but she had to think logically, she couldn't just burst over there she was out numbered._

_"Speaking of balls, I’ve been meaning to empty mine, I’ll put her to some good use, anyone wanna join? She's semi unconscious less of a struggle."_

_Kuvira couldn't believe what the fuck she was hearing, how can she be related to such detestable man. The hatred ripped at her stomach forcing her to propel forward and kill every one of them. Why hadn't she just taken Su out with her that day, this never would've happened._

_"Count me in" two of the thugs said, "I've been waiting to get my hands on that beautiful body."_

_Kuvira’s fists were clenched so tight her nails broke the skin of her palm and blood trickled out. She was going to kill every single one of them._

_All morals went out the window and she stepped forward ready to take action, but as she did so she stepped on a twig, alerting everyone of her location._

_"Fuck" she growled._

_"So you came, huh?" Her father sneered as the thugs got up from where they sat, brandishing their weapons._

_They each stalked towards her direction. "I'm going to kill you" he smiled._

_"You’re no child of mine, I'll kill you just like you did your mother, it's time you went back to that no good piece of shit of a woman"_

_Kuvira didn't know what else to do but run._

  
  


She came up to a stop, her legs were tired from running all the way to the road near her house. She could see that all the lights were still out. Just thinking about all the horrible things her father and those men could be doing to Su made her anger flourish, she needed to hurry.

She rushed across the dirt and came up stealthily to the side of the house. She walked near the side slowly and peeked behind the house, fortunately the thugs weren't there. 

She hadn't known when her father had gotten back with the mafia crowd, but it made sense now why she found syringes in the bathroom wastebasket once, halfheartedly hidden and unknown pill bottles and baggies tucked away under the sink.

Kuvira rounded the house and walked up to the back door. She didn't know if her dad was home or not but she didn't have time to wait and check. She wanted her stepmother out of there, now.

She tried the backdoor and to Kuvira’s surprise it was unlocked, did he seriously not think she would come back?

Kuvira entered the dark hallway, turning into the open space of the living room. She refrained from calling out in case she wasn’t alone and tiptoed to the staircase. Was she upstairs? She couldn't think of anywhere else she could be, unless...

Kuvira turned, quickly walking passed the kitchen and her mother’s piano to the door that homes the far wall. She’s only been down to the basement once or twice before. She opened the door and looked down into the semi lit space.

But what Kuvira didn't notice, was the figure sneaking up behind her. "You’re one annoying, son of a bitch."

"Wha-?" She was about to look behind her when she felt something heavy connect with the back of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys are going to like the next three chapters coming, they may be my favourite so far.


	14. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time? 
> 
> Sigh. Looks like we have to ride the emotional rollercoaster a little longer guys...

It was eleven years ago, she was seven.

_It was raining in Republic City. The wind was chilly as it blew around, carrying with it scraps of light litter and an earthy smell. Kuvira ran along the grungy alley, jumping over suspicious puddles of liquid and weaving around stray boxes and garbage cans that were now wet from the rain. She held a bundle tightly to her chest, her heart picking up in pace with excitement and anticipation._

_She arrived at a small opening in a chain linked fence and ducked through it carefully. She jogged a bit to a rectangular hole in the side of a building and peered down the dark steps before racing down them.  
_

_Kuvira reached the bottom and faced a tall door that was eaten by termites in some places. She pushed through, the smell of musk strong but it didn't bother her, she’s been immune to that scent for years now._

_The place wasn't the best, it wasn't a condo or a penthouse that's for sure. The floor boards were cracked and broken here and there, revealing the concrete and pipes underneath and there were some buckets scattered around to capture water from the leaks.  
_

_The room only had a mangled, dark green carpet in the middle that they had taken from a charity donation box, along with the partially dirty pillows used as chairs even if there wasn't a TV or anything to enjoy. The springy mattresses were off to a corner, one big one for her mom and dad and the other for her.  
_

_The kitchen was embedded into the far wall with a horizontal window looking out into the the living space and an arched opening a few feet over leading into it. The tiles covering the interior were grimy and moldy in corners but it was better than nothing.  
_

_And then there was Kuvira’s favourite thing in the world, her mom’s piano, was leaning against the wall near the kitchen. She loved when she played for her._

_Kuvira heard the melodic humming coming from the kitchen and saw her mother standing by the hidden counter. The little girl smiled, feeling proud to show her the bundle she had in her arms._

_"Mommy, Mommy!" she called, running over eagerly._

_The older woman looked up from chopping away at some vegetables as the little girl entered the small space. Kuvira made a face at the prospect of having to eat those later but she soon got over it when she remembered what she held in her hands._

_Nora chuckled at her cute daughter. "What is it sweet pea? What are you so excited about?" she put down the knife and knelt to the little girl’s height._

_Kuvira always thought her mother to be the prettiest woman ever. Her long flowing black hair that despite the limited resources always felt soft whenever she played with it, smooth features, beautiful emerald green eyes that she inherited and a smile that always made her feel safe and warm._

_She quickly held her arms out that carried the large bundle. It was wrapped in a plastic bag with a stores logo imprinted on it._

_"I helped Mr. Lu clean up his meat shop and he said for being such a good girl and a big help, he'd give me a large cut of meat" Kuvira spoke excitedly._

_Nora looked into the twinkling eyes of her only child and her heart swelled. What did she do to deserve such a precious girl? She took the cut of meat and smiled brightly, petting her daughter on the head._

_"Mommy? Do we get to eat it tonight?" Kuvira asked and Nora nodded._

_"Yes baby, we do. Thank you for always taking care of us" Kuvira grinned.  
_

_"Now go and take a bath, I'm sure you're dirty from working so hard.”_

_"Okay!" The little girl said and ran through the door at the farside of the kitchen that led to a little compartment outside that held the water pipe and bath basin._

_"Don’t stay in too long, it's cold out" Nora raised her voice for Kuvira to hear._

_Nora sighed. She wished they could afford a proper water system and shower. She also wanted Kuvira to have more of a childhood who already couldn't go to school do to them not having enough money.  
_

_And the poor baby didn't have any friends to play with._ _She’s witnessed on many occasions how the kids around the area made fun of her for being dirt poor and she felt guilty. Guilty that she couldn’t do more for her but Kuvira was too much of a sweet child and never asked for anything._

_Nora had never gotten a proper stable job. She worked here and there and eventually got laid off from her last job a couple months ago due to them not wanting someone of such 'charity' and 'liability', even though she had worked herself sick just to earn a couple dollars for three cans of food to heat up and feed her family. Now, the only one that worked was her husband, Hakai. But even he didn't get paid that much working as a delivery man. She carefully prepared a pot on the stove and went to tend to the meat._

_Nora chopped it into quarters as she listened to the splashing of water as Kuvira bathed herself. She’ll most likely forget to come out before the water got too cold so she needed to keep and ear out.  
_

_Just then she heard a barrage of footsteps outside the front door just as it bursts open._

_"Nora!" Her hand faltered and she almost dropped the knife when her husband called out for her._

_She forced a smile to her lips as a group of unknown, rough looking men also entered their home. “Yes honey?"_

_Hakai staggered a bit which was a big indicator that he had been drinking. "Get me a beer" he walked over to her stalkingly and she gripped the knife tightly._

_"We don't have any, and it looks as if you've already had enough drinks" she says going back to smoothly slicing the meat._

_"What did you say?" Hakai reached a hand through the kitchen’s window like opening and fisted the front of Nora's shirt._

_She gazed into his eyes. They were not the same eyes. She scanned over the scowl on his face, the deep lines and dull eyes, this was not the same face. This was not the man she married._

_"Answer me!" he shook her. "My friends and I want a beer!"_

_She laid the knife down flat under her palm. "We haven't got any" she repeated._

_She knew it was coming put it hurt nonetheless. The slap was hard and firm, tilting her head to the side._

_"Then buy me some!" His eyes raged and nose flared._

_Nora looked down, her hair falling over her shoulders like a curtain. With what money? She thought._

_"Okay" she ended up saying quietly._

_"That’s a good girl" he walked back over to his guests who were still standing by the door. They soon shuffled in and sat down on the floor and started talking amongst themselves._

_Why was she living like this? Why was she putting Kuvira through this? Is it because she's a coward? To scared to be on her own?_

_Her head shot up as she realized, Kuvira! She couldn’t hear any splashing or movement. She forgot the food and rushed over to the wooden door. The room was small and when Nora looked in, there was Kuvira, eyes closed and sleeping in the water with a cold wind blowing in through a crack, giving the older woman instant goosebumps._

_"Kuvira!" She hurried over to where the little girl sat in the water._

_"Shit!" She quickly took her out, frantic and worried. The water had gotten cold from the breeze, How could she forget to keep an ear out?_

_"Kuvy, sweetie wake up" Nora lightly patted her on the cheek. She scanned over her small body and her now pale skin had a slightly blue tint to it, she was getting more panicked._

_"Kuvira, sweetie I was careless, I'm so sorry" Nora spoke rapidly, tears already spilling. When was she going to do right by this precious girl?_

_She got up and hurried into the house. "Hakai! Hakai!" She shouted._

_All of them turned around at the sudden shouting. She quickly grabbed one of two flimsy blankets they had from the storage space._

_"Why the fuck are you yelling" he got up._

_"It’s Kuvira! She was in the bath too long and it was cold outside, I was careless, please help me warm her up. We need to take her to the hospital!" She was so frightened all her words were jumbled together as she hastily but carefully wrapped the blanket around her baby girl._

_"Nora, we don't have money for a hospital" Hakai said._

_Nora stared at him dumbfounded, "we still have some of the savings from when I worked. We could use that."_

_She looked down at Kuvira, her head against her chest as she held her. Nora kissed her forehead and whispered. "It’ll be okay, baby"_

_"Nora, we aren't wasting savings like that" her husband scoffed._

_"This could be serious! Why are you even questioning this, she’s our child!" The distressed mother screamed at him._

_"I used those measly savings to buy beer anyway" he stated with a wave of his hand._

_Nora was taken aback. "What!?" She felt anger well up._

_"Hakai, how could you!" But what else did she expect from this man?_

_He turned away from them, not wanting to deal with such a crazy woman anymore. Why he chose to marry such a idiot he would never know. "Come on guys let's go, it just got annoying in here."_

_"Hakai!" Nora shouted after him but the man just walked out._

_She didn't know what she expected but it was none of that. How could things happen like this? How could she just let all this happen, why was she such a coward? Why was she so pathetic?_

_"Mommy?" She heard the small, trembling voice of her daughter in her arms._

_"Yes, yes. Mommy’s here" she soothed._

_"I feel really cold.”_

_"I know sweetie, Mommy’s sorry but it'll all be okay.”_

_Nora looked around the house before going over to put Kuvira on the mattress. She then went to the storage and took out all the clothes, bringing them over to cover her with.  
_

_"Keep warm, I have to grab something quickly.”_

_Nora glanced down at her little girl’s big green eyes, much like her own and the unique mole under her right one, above her cute chubby cheek. Her beautiful daughter._

_She smiled down at her and wiped her hair aside, her skin was cold to the touch. "Mommy’s here for you, don't worry"_

_Nora got up and went over to where Hakai and those men had been sitting. She bent down and picked up the leather wallet she noticed just moments ago. She knew it was Hakai’s because every time she washed his pants it'd be inside the back pocket, he also didn't go anywhere without it.  
_

_She opened it, knowing this wasn't a good idea but she had no other choice. She looked into the money pocket and was surprised to see a lot of bills in there._

_Where did he get all of these? Did he get a new job she didn't know about? Nora peered back at Kuvira who was buried under a pile of clothes. If it were any other time she would never consider stealing from anyone but with the way things are now it didn't look like she could rule it out._

_She went back to her daughter and picked her up from the pile. "Mommy?"_

_"We are going to the hospital right now, you'll feel better soon" she assured her._

_"Will you play me the piano when we come back?" Kuvira mumbled and Nora smiled._

_"Of course, sweet pea. I'll play our favourite song."_

_Nora tucked the wallet in her pocket and secured her hold on Kuvira as she left the rundown home. She rushed into the open main street, clutching her daughter to her body. The breeze was blowing harder and colder, she wasn't wearing a jacket but she didn't care. She made a turn and started on her route to the hospital._

_But what Nora didn't know was that stealing that wallet was much more costly than she had thought._


	15. Part II

_Nora sat in a chair beside the hospital bed. She had rushed in demanding help and explained the situation obviously leaving out a few bits but they took Kuvira and hurried her into a shower area where they ran a warm water bath and dipped her in.  
_

_Kuvira had been shocked awake after hitting the wet surface and Nora had to reassure her that everything was all right._ _The doctor had informed that she needed rest and some time for her body to get back to its normal temperature, so she was staying over night._

_Nora watched her daughter sleeping peacefully. She brought her hand up to softly cup her cheek and softly ran a finger over the skin.  
_

_"I'm so sorry" she whispered, kissing the little girl on the forehead. "I promise to always protect you.”_

_Kuvira stirred a little and Nora let out a breath. What was she going to do? Hakai was most definitely going to be mad when he found out the money from his wallet was missing. But Nora was still pondering over where he could’ve gotten that kind of money in the first place. His job didn't pay him that much for sure and it wasn't the type of job where you could get promotions._

_Nora reached behind her into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the black leather object. She opened it to examine the contents better this time._

_There wasn't much, just some old credit cards that have most likely been cut off and some scrap paper tucked in a compartment. What Nora also noticed was that there wasn't a single picture of Kuvira or both of them in there. Weren’t fathers supposed to have that sort of thing? A picture to cherish their family?_

_Nora's mind drifted to early that morning, the violence and hatred that he portrayed. How he didn't care about his own daughter’s condition. Yeah, she thought, that wasn’t a father so there's no reason for him to cherish us.  
_

_She flipped the wallet over to the back and was caught of guard by the red marking that resembled a sort of emblem. It was an image of a red fist encased around three thin circles. What is this? Confusion overcame Nora as she stared at the symbol longer.  
_

_Why would Hakai have this on his wallet? Shaking her head, Nora put the it back in her pocket. She’ll question him later but she had a bad feeling brewing deep within her. Nora sighed and laid down near Kuvira’s legs, resting her head on her arm._

_"You don't deserve this" she spoke quietly._

_"You don't deserve to live like this, I'll make sure you have a better life" Nora's eyes started getting heavy and as she looked into the face of her precious baby, she drifted off._

  
  
  


_"Feeling okay?" Nora asked the small girl as they walked out the hospital doors._

_She nodded._

_It was still a cold November morning and she had to wrap Kuvira up in the same flimsy blanket because they didn't have coats. Nora made a mental note that it's time she got some even if it meant taking from the charity donation box again._

_"Your birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Do you want anything?" She smiled warmly at her daughter._

_But Kuvira continued to face forward and silently shook her head. The older woman felt the grip on her hand tighten.  
_

_Nora stopped then. She knelt down, turning her daughter to face her and she scanned the little girl’s face. She was still a bit pale but was getting her light tanned colour back. Her big eyes gave everything away as Nora looked into them; scared. Why was she scared?_

_"Sweetie, are you sure you're alright? We can go back to the hospital if not" Nora placed her free hand on her cheek but she shook her head._

_Kuvira’s grip tightened and the older woman stared at her little girl. What has gotten into her? Was she feeling a little feverish? They should hurry home before it got more cold._

_"Mommy" she finally spoke, her eyes downcast. "You won't leave me, right?"_

_Nora raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "Kuvy, why would I ever leave you?" She asked._

_Kuvira came closer and clutched her shirt, burying her face into her mother’s chest. "I don't want you to leave me"._

_Nora placed a gentle hand on her head, caressing her soft, slightly unruly hair._

_"Baby? What's wrong? What's all this about?" She was getting worried._ _When did she start thinking things like this?_ _Kuvira lifted her head to look up at her and she noticed the tears streaming down her small face._

_"I had a dream someone came to take you away and you never came back. I was scared" she confessed._

_Nora's heart relaxed a little, it was just a bad dream? "Kuvy, don't cry. I won't ever leave you. I love you" she smiled at her beautiful daughter._

_"Promise?" She asked, holding out her small hand and sticking up her little pinky._

_Nora smiled. "Promise" she said and she interlocked their fingers.  
_

_Kuvira’s usual bright smile returned to her face and Nora’s heart felt light again. That’s all she wanted to see, Kuvira happy._

_"Let’s go before it gets colder" she stood up, reclaiming her daughter’s hand and they kept walking down the street._

_They soon got to the familiar alleyway that led to their home and as they trudged through the filthy walkway, Nora took notice of a strange man standing at the far end near the fence they usually passed through. As they got closer she gained a better look at him. He was tall with a gruff appearance, he wore black clothing and Nora's eyebrow shot up when she caught a glimpse of something red on his left arm._

_Her eyes widened as she made out the red fist encircled by three rings. Wasn’t that the same emblem on Hakai’s wallet? She glanced back up at the man who still stood unmoving with his head down._

_As if sensing her eyes he turned his head in her direction so abruptly that it made Nora jump. She put her head down, not wanting to provoke this intimidating man. Her heart was hammering and a sense of dread was filling her as the distance between them kept getting shorter and shorter. There was no alternate route to their home so she couldn't turn around and take a different way even if she wanted to._

_Nora subconsciously pulled Kuvira closer to her side. She felt the little girl stare at her but she kept her eyes on the ground._

_"Ma’am?" She heard a low husky voice a short ways in front of her but she kept walking._

_”Ma’am, I suggest you stop where you stand.” Nora could sense the danger beneath his words and so she stood still._

_She peered at the gruff man who pushed off the wall to stand to his full height. "Can I help you?" She questioned, tightening her grip on Kuvira._

_The man stepped closer and Nora backed up a a couple steps. "Are you Hakai’s wife?" Even his eyes were menacing, Nora observed. So dark and blank._

_Who was this man? "Who wants to know?" She asked the gruff man._

_Nora then witnessed a few more dark bodies appearing off to the sides, they were stalking closer and Nora was feeling more uneasy by the minute. What was going on? Why were they looking for her?_

_"Mommy?" Kuvira called. Nora could hear the fear dripping from her voice._

_"Don’t worry, sweetie. Calm down" she tried to reassure her but she still let out soft whimpers._

_Nora leaned her head down to her little girl and whispered. "When I tell you to run, go, okay?" She looked at her daughter who’s green eyes were wide with fright._

_Kuvira shook her head. "Baby, do as mommy says" she glanced over at the gruff man and the others getting closer._

_"Go to the house and hide and don't come out" she informed._

_"What about you mommy?" She asked._

_"Don’t worry about me, I'll come get you" she lied. She didn't want to do this to her, but she knew her daughter wouldn't listen unless she had some sort of reassurance._

_Nora straightened back up as the others closed in. "Run!" She said._

_Kuvira was frozen for a split second before taking off. It was like that put everything into motion because as Kuvira slipped through the chainlink fence the men pounced on Nora. They grabbed at her and roughly pulled her arms back making her shout at the pain. They pushed her to kneel on the dirty ground of the alleyway and tied her hands behind her._

_"Mommy!" Nora raised her eyes to see her baby girl looking back at her._

_"Go baby!" She yelled at her. "Just go!"_

_She could see her hesitate before turning and blundering down their home steps. There was a hard punch to Nora's stomach and she groaned. Her chin was forcefully brought to look into the face of the gruff man._

_"Well aren't you mother of the year" he grimaced. "But unfortunately for you, we need the whole family to accompany daddy dearest.”_

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Nora heard the screams of her child and she turned her head to see her being carried out, kicking and flailing, by one of the many shady men._

_"Kuvira!" She glared at the man in front of her_

_"Let her go!" She spat at him._

_He slapped her so hard Nora tasted the blood of her busted lip. She gritted her teeth. Why? Why was this happening?_

_"Aaah!" Her eyes took in the scene of her daughter being pinned into the ground by a man, his feet on her back, gripping her arms behind her._

_"Stop! You’re hurting her!" Nora tried to get up to go to her little girl and was promptly kicked back into position but she tried again anyway, her heart breaking at seeing such things being done to her sweet baby who did nothing wrong._

_"I said stay down, bitch" a man growled as they harshly kicked her in the back of her knees and sent her sprawling across the grimy floor._

_She felt a presence crouch over her and suddenly her head was being pulled back by her hair. It hurt but she clenched her jaw and kept it in._

_"You shouldn't be so disobedient" the husky, deep voice was right by her ear. "Or I'll just kill you myself.”_

_Nora felt something press against the skin of her neck. Sweat was prickling against her forehead and she shivered at the way he said it, without a care as if they were in casual conversation and she was sure he spoke truth._

_"Oh look, the girl’s asleep" the man stated._ _Nora looked over at Kuvira who was now being brought over, unconscious._

_"What did yo-" she started but the knife against her neck dug in and she shut up._

_"Now it's your turn" Nora felt him stand up over her and without notice the man smashed the butt off his knife against her temple._

_He watched her crumple forward, before turning to the rest of his men. "Pick her up and let's get back, the boss is waiting"._

[••]

_Kuvira woke up groggy, even her vision was a little blurry. She noted that she was lying on a hard floor. Did she somehow roll off her bed? She looked around, her eyes adjusting. It was dark and it smelled damp and of what her dad smoked. It appeared to be an open space with not much in it._

_There was a dog bowl by her feet that had water in it and Kuvira knitted her brows together in confusion. This wasn't her house, where was she?  
_

_Kuvira tried to move but there was a clinking sound like metal and her arms barely moved. She glanced to either side of her and found that her wrists were bound by chain. She started to panic, what was happening? Where was her mom?_

_"Mommy!?" She shouted. "Mommy!?"_

_Kuvira heard a groan and she whipped her head to the left. She didn't understand what she saw but she knew it was wrong.  
_

_Her mother was lying between four men, naked, hands chained much like hers. They all had their privates out, touching and groping her all over and smiling menacingly. Kuvira wanted to go over and hurt every one of them, she felt her anger bubbling.  
_

_She would be no match but she didn't want them touching her mother in such a way, she didn't like it. On the contrary to her feelings of anger, tears of sadness pricked at the corners of her eyes as she saw the men stick their privates into her, laughing and grinning._

_"Mommy?" She called._

_She saw the older woman tilt her head back to look at her. Kuvira didn't miss the tears that fell from her eyes.  
_

_"Kuvira close your eyes, sweetie. Don't look, I don't want you to see this" she pleaded. "Baby, don't look at your mother like this. Cover your ears" more tears were flowing._

_"Shut up, bitch" one of the men slapped her.  
_

_"Let her watch. Let her see how a woman is supposed to be treated" the man talking looked over at Kuvira but the little girl turned away way and covered her ears as told._

_She didn't want to see any more, she didn't want to hear any more, she wanted to leave._

  
  



	16. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t edited too harshly like the others because to me it wouldn’t of felt as raw (I don’t know, just something I thought).

_Kuvira woke up in the same dark space as before. She was hoping this was all a dream but it wasn't and she was scared._

_She looked to her left. Her mom was chained up a couple feet away, she was hunched over and her head was lowered. Her once silky, black hair was now messy and hanging crazily around her face._ _As Kuvira looked more closely she saw many bruises on her exposed thighs and arms and there were dark spots around her that looked like blood. Kuvira’s heart rate picked up and the fear increased inside of her at the hellish state of her mom._

_"Mommy?" She said softly, a squeak in her voice._

_Kuvira saw her stir before slowly raising her head to look at her. The little girl gasped at the sight of the older woman. There were cuts on her cheeks and a bluish bruise around her eyes. What had happened while she slept? What had happened with those men? Why was this happening to them? Where was dad?_

_"Kuvira, sweet pea" her mother’s voice was soft and hoarse as if she's been screaming._

_The little girl tried to crawl toward her but barely got halfway before the chains stopped her, she couldn't go any further. Kuvira wanted to rip away from them and go hug her mom._

_"What happened? Mommy, you're hurt" she pointed at her bruises._

_"Don’t worry about me, baby" Nora couldn't tell her that those man came to torture them both but she wouldn't let them go near her. She’d be damned if her baby ever experienced that cruel reality._

_"Promise me Kuvy. Promise that no matter what, you won't join forces with bad, cruel people. That you won't join gangs no matter how desperate you are or how persuasive they are. Surround yourself with people you trust and create an honest future for yourself"._

Kuvira _was confused by what she was saying. "Mommy? What ar—"_

_"Promise me!" She cut her off and Kuvira recoiled._

_Nora looked up into the face of her child, her sweet, caring and talented baby. She had regretted many things in her life and even though she had gotten pregnant with Kuvira early she never regretted it at all. She never regretted getting kicked out of her parents home, she never regretted having to drop out of school and look for a job because she knew everyday she would get to wake up and see her cheerful smile that warmed her heart and reassured her about everything.  
_

_Nora knew she was crying, her body ached all over and she felt awful but she was happy to see that her little girl had no bruises or scratches on her, that she was alright._

_"I promise" Nora heard her mumble and she smiled and let out a little laugh, tears still flowing.  
_

_"I love you so much" she said._

_"I love you too, Mommy."_

_A loud noise caught both of their attention as they looked toward the big door sliding open._ _Nora felt dread wash over her and Kuvira was shaking with fear.  
_

_A group of men walked in, one leading the pack wearing a burgundy red suit and they all came to stand in front of Kuvira and her mother. The little girl looked to the right of the red suited man and was surprised to see her dad standing there in one of the many black suits the other men were also wearing._

_"Daddy!" She called._

_Her dad glanced at her in disgust before a twisted smile worked against his lips. Kuvira’s body trembled under his gaze as if he were one of the many made up monsters from under her bed.  
_

_Kuvira’s throat went dry, Why was her dad looking at her like that? Where was he when mom was getting beaten? Where was he when they got taken? Kuvira didn't know what was going on but she knew something bad was coming.  
_

_She looked over at her mother who was also staring at her dad. The little girl has never seen such a furious expression on her before._

_Kuvira also noticed the guy from the alleyway standing on the other side of the red suit man, his face was void of any emotion. He glanced at her but only furrowed his brow before looking away._

_"You see. You stole something of great value from me" the red suit man started talking and walked closer._ _"The wallet you had on you was something very important.”_

_"Your husband was keeping an eye on it for me, I trusted him with it as an initiation but he failed" the red suit man glanced back at her dad and Kuvira noticed how he tensed up incredibly._

_“The money you so willingly used was to pay back a huge debt I had and when I heard of your husband's fuck up I was ready to kill him.” Kuvira observed the man. His hair was slicked back and black, he had a clean cut beard and a tall frame._

_He held out a hand and one of the black suited men came over and gave him something that glinted. Kuvira gasped in horror at the sight of the knife. The red suit man ran his finger along the edge to the tip._

_"Your husband begged me not to do so however. But as you can see, I couldn't just let it go and he was willing to sacrifice you two to save his own life. He said why not kill those who used the money. Such a wicked act, selling out his family just to live but that shows how much he is dedicated to this group and I find that honourable."_

_"Then it should just be me! I used the money!" Kuvira heard her mother shout._

_"Why have her here!? He's just a little girl!" she gestured at her daughter._

_Kuvira was feeling anxious in the worst way, she wanted to up and run. Her eyes travelled back atop her father who was just staring blankly at his wife._

_"Sorry dear, but I don't like having witnesses" the red suit man came closer crouching down in front Nora, he pressed the tip of the knife near her throat._

_"Now should we start?"_

_Kuvira rushed toward her mother, forgetting about the chains until she was pulled back by her arms.  
_

_"Mommy! No, don't hurt her!" She yelled._

_The red suit man looked over at her, his eyes black and lifeless. "Oh? Little girl wants to play hero?" He looked back at Hakai._

_"Seems like you have a strong daughter, shame she has to die. Untie both of them" he got up, pointing towards Kuvira and her mother with the knife._

_Two men came over to unlock the chains but before Kuvira could do anything they secured her in a strong hold and brought her over to the group. She struggled against the strong hands gripping her. She noticed that it was the gruff man from the alleyway who held her and she kicked and flailed hoping his grip would loosen but it didn't, she was no match for the bulky male._

_Kuvira looked over at her mother who was also struggling against her confinement. "I hate being stolen from, whether it be an accident or on purpose and you can ask the many people who've been sentenced to death because of it" the red suit man got closer to Nora, the knife firm in his hand._

_"Well of course, when you follow them into the grave" he brought the weapon up and quickly sliced down._

_Kuvira heard the piercing scream of her mother echo throughout the space and rattle her small body. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood falling heavily from the big, long cut down her upper arm._

_"Mommy!" She screamed, horrified by the amount of blood coming from the huge wound. She struggled more, feeling increasingly desperate to get to her mother._

_"Let go! Mommy!" She exclaimed._

_Kuvira was forced to watch as the red suit man brought the knife up and sliced at her arm again, more blood flowing. Kuvira heard another scream come from her mother and she could see the tears that streamed down her face and the shuttering breaths as she cried out loud._

_Kuvira looked around desperately "STOP, STOP! " she screamed. A firm, hard slap fell against her face._

_"Shut the fuck up" she heard the dark, husky voice of her captor._

_But the little girl kept struggling, she wanted to stop the hurt that her mother was feeling._ _She spotted her dad standing off to the side_

_"Daddy, help! Help mommy!" he called for him._

_But her father just looked at her and then back at the mess that was happening. Kuvira continued wiggling and out of pure luck, her foot caught the groin of the man behind her and she was released abruptly, falling hard to the floor. She wasted no time and raced over her mother._

_"Kuvira, no" she heard the older woman say but she just pushed at the red suit man, sending him stumbling to the side. She then whirled around and kicked her mother’s captor in the groin as well and she was also released as the man bent over grabbing his crotch._

_"Mommy, come let's go!" She pulled at her arm, not noticing it was the one that was badly sliced and woman screamed in agony._

_"Kuvira... I can't" she dropped forward._

_As the little girl was going to pick her up again she felt a hard punch to the side of her head and he went sliding across the ground._

_"Kuvira!" The muffled screaming of her mother followed her. Black spots formed in her vision as she laid there on the dirty floor._

_"Kuvy! Oh God, Kuvira! Get up!" It was like she was under water and her mother’s was telling her to come back to the surface._

_She felt a hard kick to her stomach and coughed at the force. Then came another hard punch to the side of her head and more black spots blurred in her vision. This was followed by a barrage of kicks and punches, soon she felt a liquid spill over her lips as she hacked and coughed._

_"HAKAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? OH GOD, STOP! PLEASE, DONT HURT MY BABY!" Kuvira’s head was swimming._

_She tried to get up. She wanted her mom, she wanted her to come and cuddle her, make her feel better. She was so scared in this nightmare, she wanted her mom. It started out sluggish but then she got louder and louder._

_"Mommy! I'm scared! Mommy! Mommy!" She wailed before being pulled to her feet felt and when she looked up, there was a person in front of her but her vision was blurry.  
_

_Something cold was pressed into her hand and her grip tightened around it. She was frightened, she couldn't see properly and her whole body hurt._

_She also couldn't hear well, everything seemed muffled, muffled voices, muffled screams. What was going on? Where was her mom? Why can't she see her? She stumbled as she walked._

_Kuvira glanced around and saw a flash of red. The red suit man came to mind and she felt a surge of undeniable hatred and anger. How dare he hurt her mother? Her mind also went to her dad. How could he let this happen? Did he not love them? No, he didn't. Kuvira knew what love was and that was her mom._

_She stumbled forward toward the red flashes. She was going to hurt those who hurt her and her mother, she was going to make them pay. Kuvira’s hand gripped around the object in her hand. She didn't know what it was but it was solid and cool, perfect for hitting._

_She heard muffled screaming. She got closer to the red suit man and brought the object in her hand above her head at the same time her mother screamed._

_"No Kuvira! Do-" but it was too late, she brought the object down._

_She heard a cackling laughter. Kuvira swirled around, her vision slowly focusing back. The laughter kept coming, pounding down on her like a hammer._

_She looked at where the sound was coming from and there stood the red suit man, keeling over as if a huge joke had just been told. Kuvira was confused, turned back to the other side and saw her dad standing there, his eyes met her’s and his eyebrows furrowed._

_Kuvira turned in front of her and the horror that filled her small form was unimaginable. There she stood holding a knife that was lodged into the stomach of her own mother.  
_

_The little girl looked into the older woman’s face to see her eyes as wide as saucers glowing with fear, disbelief and sadness. Kuvira let go of the knife as if it burned her and her mother crumpled to the floor. The little girl saw blood flowing out of her mouth as she lay there._

_"Mommy?" Kuvira was in shock. This was a nightmare, why was it going on for so long? When was her mom going to come wake her up for the day? The tears came streaming down her face in rivers._

_"Mommy?" She dropped to her knees._

_"This is hilarious! Her own daughter and her own husband betrayed her!" Kuvira heard the red suit man say but her mind was jumbled._

_"Ku...vira" her mother’s lips moved._

_No words could come out as she sat there weeping. The little girl looked over at her mother’s body, scared about what was happening and what had just taken place._

_Nora’s hand rose up slowly to her daughter’s face. "Ku...vira...keep your...promise" her face contorted into pain and Kuvira sat there as a heavy weight fell on her, as the evil cackling of the red suit man whirled around them._

_Her mom cupped her cheek, "be...a good...girl" She tried hard to continue but Kuvira could she that her stare was wavering. She shook her head furiously, what has she done!? What did she do!?_

_"Daddy! Help me!" She turned in his direction behind her._

_"Help Mommy, please I didn't mean to do it. Please daddy! Please! Mommy is hurting! Help her!" She pleaded frantically and desperately._

_Her father just turned and walked away over to the other men. "Good riddance" she heard him say._

_"Kuvy...sweetie...I...love you" Nora could feel the life escaping her and as she looked at her little girl all the memories she had of her, from the day she was born to now flashed in her mind and she couldn't help but smile._

_How did she get here? Why did she have to leave her so soon? She wanted to see her enter school, she wanted to see her fall in love, she wanted to see so many things happen for her precious girl. Her breath was getting stagnant and her hand dropped from her cheek._

_"Mommy, please get up" she saw the tears flowing from her daughter’s eyes. As her eyes wander she saw Hakai standing there holding a gun out towards Kuvira.  
_

_They both heard the click and the older woman watched as Kuvira looked in his direction. She didn't have the strength to call out or move and her vision and breathing were fading._

_"I...love...you, baby" she whispered again and the last thing she heard was sirens in the distance._

_Kuvira watched as the men scrambled around, shouting. She heard the sirens. Her father still stood with the gun held toward her.  
_

_She stared into the face of the now in recognizable man, who appeared worn, disheveled and dark. He suddenly turned around and just ran.  
_

_Her attention was brought back to her mother only to see that wasn't moving or looking at her. Her eyes were lifeless like it was drained out and Kuvira started to panic._

_"Mommy!?" She shook her, scanning over her body frantically._

_She saw the knife that was still stuck in her stomach, her heart hurt, her body hurt and her head hurt._ _Kuvira shook the woman again but she didn't move, didn't make a sound._

_Kuvira was too scared to realize what has happened, she didn't want to accept it._

_"Come on! They're gone! We can go!" She got up and tried to lift the older woman up. She was bawling at this point, big rivers of tears flowed down her red face._

_"We have to go!" Kuvira grabbed her arms and pulled her with her towards the door but she tripped._

_"Aaahhh!" he cried loudly, so loud she knew someone must of heard. She could hear a big commotion going on outside.l but she only looked at his mother’s lifeless body and wept till her throat ran hoarse, yelling for her over and over again._

_"Mommy, don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She went on.  
_

_"I didn't mean to steal the tiny piece of cake in the fridge! I didn't mean to yell at you when we had that fight! I didn't mean any of it, so please don't leave me, wake up! Let's go home! You said you'd never leave me!"_

_Kuvira didn't move, she laid there curled up crying next to her dead mother until she was found by a policeman._

Korra jumped awake in the darkness of her room. She felt uneasy and her back was drenched in sweat. 

She turned over in her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. She had a nightmare of the alley encounter. Korra sighed to herself, she hoped Kuvira was okay but as her eyes drooped closed, she felt like something wasn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about any of you, but my ears were swollen after this. I cried way too hard.


	17. Chapter 17

"Korra!" She slammed the locker shut to see Baatar running towards her, waving his hand as if to get her attention.

"Baatar? What's up?" Korra questioned.

The tall male stopped in front of her panting a bit and leaning over on his knees. He peered up at her from where he was hunched over, catching his breath. 

"Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around." 

Korra looked away feeling a little guilty. She’s been avoiding their group recently because she couldn't stomach being anywhere near Kuvira after the other night. She was stupid for confessing her feelings, she should've known the other girl would never like her that way. 

"I've...been busy" Korra settled on. 

Baatar stood up straight. "Well, I've been needing to ask you something".

Korra raised and eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Kuvira anywhere?" Baatar stared deeply into Korra’s eyes and she could practically feel the anxiety rolling off of him. 

"What do you mean? How would I know? Hasn't she been with you guys?" Korra expressed, something stirring in her she couldn't quite decipher. 

“The other’s haven’t seen her since the week before last and I still can't get a hold of her. I checked her house but no one was answering the door, I was hoping she was with you or something but now that doesn't look like the case" Baatar sighed. 

Korra watched as he ran a hand through his usually neat hair that was now a tad disheveled. "Where the hell could she have run off too? This has never happened for this long before.”

Korra was feeling a slight panic starting to erupt inside her chest. Kuvira hasn't been to school for almost two weeks? It was something she should’ve noticed since they had the same morning classes but Korra had been doing everything to just ignore her.

The night in the alley came to mind, Kuvira walking away leaving her standing there alone. Was it then? Was it then when she went missing?

"Korra?" She heard Baatar call her gently. 

She refocused on him, she felt sick. Knowing no one knew where Kuvira was and being the last one to see the other girl was nerve-wracking. 

“Thanks anyways. I'll go ask around if anyone else has seen her" Baatar’s voice was tight. 

Korra knew he was feeling downtrodden if his slumped shoulders and furrowed eyebrows were anything to go by. Kuvira was his best friend and she’s disappeared and no one has seen her. Baatar turned to leave but Korra reached out to grab a piece of his shirt. He glanced back, confused by her actions. 

"I have something I need to tell you. Let’s find somewhere to talk" Korra couldn't keep this too herself, he had to know. 

"What the hell!?" Baatar exclaimed. 

Korra had spent the last while telling him about when she had found Kuvira, how she tried to get the other girl to tell her what was going on and that she kept insisting on going to her stepmother. 

They were both sitting on a bench out in the school courtyard. Baatar was visibly troubled and upset before he got up and started pacing. 

Korra stared into the dirt. What if she had forced Kuvira to stay with her? What if she had pushed more answers out of her? All Korra could think about was how she could've done everything differently.

"So she didn't tell you anything?" Baatar turned back to her and she shook her head. 

"Nothing" Korra said regrettably. 

He slumped back down beside her. "That idiot, always doing things on her own. Even when she was younger.”

Korra looked sideways at him. "Really?" She was curious.

"Yeah, the day she first came to Zaofu County was in the summer, it was only her and her dad" Baatar told her.

"By the end of the day the whole town found out that her mom had died in some sort of house fire back in Republic City. Her dad had said it upset Kuvira so much that they had to move.”

Wow, Korra thought. That must've been tough on her. 

"But she always seemed troubled and empty rather than saddened and grieving. The first time I met Kuvira, she was picking grass by herself at the play ground. She didn't talk to any of the other kids and everyone thought she was messed up" Baatar continued. 

"Some kids took to making fun of her, pushing her around and I happened to witness them one time while playing soccer. I went over to knock some sense into those bullies but Kuvira just rested a hand on my shoulder and said 'it's not good to fight, you could die'.”

Korra was baffled. Intrigued that a kid would say something like that so bluntly.

"After that I had also thought that she was weird but suddenly she started clinging to me, following me around, sitting off to the side when I played with my friends. One day I got so fed up with her shadowing me I turned around and yelled, 'why the hell are you following me!' She had looked down to the ground, wringing her hands together and said 'I don’t want you to join the bad people, I want to protect you so you don't die'".

Baatar let out a small chuckle.

"I was so confused. I asked her what she meant and she said it was because my face was scary and that I looked mean. After that I got used to her following me around and we became friends" Baatar finished. 

Korra saw a faint smile on his face and a faraway look as he remembered those events. Korra was starting to wish she had known Kuvira when she was younger but she didn’t know how she'd react to the weird things she said.

If she would be like those bullies or the other kids who labelled her as just messed up or maybe she would've of been like Baatar, someone who accepted her for her.

But she thought back to how she behaved and acted in Republic City and ruled that out. Korra hadn't realized until now how less carefree she has gotten since being here.

She’s had to confront repressed feelings and deal with an inner strife that’s been weighing on her mind for years and although it’s led to arguments, somehow it felt cathartic to let it all out. And what suprised her the most was how she now passively thought of Tarrlok’s house as home. 

"Kuvira, where could you be?" Korra was pulled back to reality as Baatar’s voice drifted into her ears.

They were skipping class but neither of them had the heart to be there right now. Korra’s mind started drifting once more when suddenly an image popped into her mind, one that was rather random but made her eyebrows scrunch.

It was of Kuvira’s stepmother the first morning in their house, her cheek swollen. Korra was confused, why was that coming to mind? And then a memory of the time she first started helping with the chicken coop, when she had witnessed the way Kuvira winced and cradled her side. But wasn't that because of a clumsy accident? 

"Baatar, has Kuvira ever looked hurt to you before?" Korra decided to ask.

She saw his face contort into confusion but he looked to the ground, thinking. After a while he shrugged.

"Actually, there were times where I’ve seen her looking uncomfortable and pained but I’m not sure. Why?" He asked. 

Korra felt there was something not adding up that should be. She finally recalled the conversation she had overheard from Suyin and Kuvira in the kitchen that one day. They had been talking about not wanting to leave, talking about how they'll have it bad when they finally go back home.

Korra gasped, suddenly realising. She shot up from the bench and Baatar looked up at her. "Korra?"

How could she have been so blind not to notice? How? The signs were right there. She twirled around to the boy beside her. "Have you ever been to Kuvira’s house?" 

Baatar shook his head. "I know where she lives but she's never let any of us sleep over or come inside, says her dad is strict about strangers.”

"Don’t you think that's even a little bit weird?" Korra insisted, everything coming into the light.

He thought back to how Kuvira always got protective and a little bit panicky if any of them suggested going over to her house. How she always had some excuse, her dad being overbearing the dominant one of them. 

They had all given up asking and then sometimes Kuvira would disappear for days, coming back oddly silent and tired looking. Baatar had once caught her before, in gym class with compacts of makeup but he had brushed it off. 

"No" he said as in disbelief also standing up.

Korra nodded. "But she would've told me! I'm her best friend" Baatar exclaimed. 

"What if she didn't want you to know?" Korra stated, which was most likely the case. 

Both Baatar and Korra were feeling a brewing wave of adrenaline hit them. Both were upset and panicked about what they had just discovered. 

"What if she's hurt or in trouble, we have to do something" Korra said.

"But we don't know where she is" Baatar gripped his hair frustratingly. 

Just then the sound of heavy footsteps drifted into their ears from behind. The two of them turned around quickly, thinking it was a teacher coming to haul them to the principal’s office for skipping class, but it was only an unfamiliar man.

He had jet black hair, was fairly tall, taller than Baatar and Korra could see he had really prominent muscles. He walked down the front steps of the school.

She felt the boy beside her go still and she glanced at him questioningly. 

"That’s Kuvira’s dad" he said quietly.

Korra’s eyes grew wide and she stared at the man. That was her dad? As if feeling them staring at him he turned around in their direction and Korra’s breath caught in her throat.

Those eyes; dark and intense stared back at them, a complete contrast to Kuvira’s soft green ones. For a while Korra felt like they were having a unwanted, unannounced challenge between the three of them.

She could see some resemblance between the two. Kuvira’s nose and angular facial structure definitely came from him. You couldn't mistake their relation but at the same time you could. While Kuvira had a confident and smooth gait, her father's was tight and determined. Kuvira had an aura of warmth where as Korra only felt coldness from this man.

"Baatar, is that you?" The older man smiled but to Korra it looked more like a sneer. He started to stride over to where they stood in the courtyard and she was feeling herself go stiff with every step.

Soon he was in front of them and this unknown fear crept slowly up Korra’s body. She glanced over at Baatar and she could tell that he was feeling the same way. Expectially after they had been talking about him being dangerous.

"He-hello Mr. Hakai" Baatar stammered and for the first time Korra saw the wit and laid back demeanor of Kuvira’s best friend drain from him drop by drop as if this man was stripping him of his being with one simple look.

"Now, you've been a good friend to my daughter for quite some time no need to call me Mr." he clamped a hand down on Baatar’s shoulder and if Korra were any smarter, she could've sworn she saw the man's hand squeeze his shoulder, making the boy wince. 

"Hakai, is just fine" the same sneering smile crossed his lips.

The older man peered over at Korra with a raised brow. "And who's this?"

She stood there unable to respond as she felt him eye her up. "Are you a new friend of Kuvira’s? Sucker hasn't mentioned you before."

Korra didn't know how to answer to this man, didn't know how to react or if she even should react. She felt like a prey, a gazelle under a lion's hungry, unfaltering stare as it got ready to attack. So Korra stayed still and quiet while Baatar forcingly answered.

"This is Korra, she’s staying in Zaofu for a while"

"Oh really?" Just those two words had an underlining darkness to them that made Korra shiver. 

Kuvira’s dad moved closer to her and leaned down to level with her ear. "I don't like you" she heard him growl lowly.

"You look like a nosy piece of shit.” He straightened up and stared straight into Korra’s eyes who could see all the lack of feeling in them.

She swallowed thickly. Korra was afraid, afraid for herself, afraid for Baatar and most definitely afraid for Kuvira. They needed to find her, she didn't feel good about this at all.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulder and squished her to a hard chest. Hakai was embracing them in a friendly manner. The change in demeanour added to Korra’s fear.

"I'm glad I got to spend some time with you guys, Kuvira never brings you guys over" he feigned hurt.

"Where is she?" Korra blurted out, surprising herself and both Baatar and the older man. 

She slipped out of the man's hold and looked at him, feeling some unknown new source of confidence. She thought back to how she got so used to Kuvira’s presence, how somewhere along the way she started forgetting her hatred towards her mother and the only thing that occupied her thoughts were her feelings for the other girl, how she had eventually accepted them. 

The confession and the rejection flowed through Korra’s mind and as she glared at this big, intimidating man, she felt nothing but hatred.

She was furious at the fact that he was the source of Kuvira’s hurt and suffering, furious that he has taken Kuvira away from her, Korra was even furious that he was also a part of why the other girl had rejected her. Maybe if things were different and Kuvira wasn't so determined to go back to get her stepmother, maybe just maybe she could've confessed in a more meaningful way and have gotten a different answer.

All this was boiling up inside Korra, and the boldness that coursed through her stemmed from this.

"No one has seen Kuvira for weeks! No one can get a hold of her! Where is she!? You’re her father, what have you done to her?" Korra was shaking slightly with all this new-found rage.

How could someone abuse their own daughter? She recalled what Kuvira said back in the alley.

_My father’s trying to kill me._

Did this man who called himself her father somehow do something unspeakable to her? Has he been hurting her this whole time when no one knew where she was? Korra’s mind was whirling, what kind of sick person was this? He's not a father, he's not even a man, he's a monster.

Korra bored into Hakai’s eyes pushing all the hatred and anger she had in that moment towards him. She saw something switch in his eyes and even though he smirked at her, Korra could see he was anything but amused. It was those dark, intense and lifeless eyes that showed her the truth.

"We are worried about her, she wasn't at home when I went to check a day ago. In fact no one was home" Baatar spoke up, watching Hakai suspiciously and the man looked between the two.

He let out a light chuckle before walking passed them. The older man went over to the main walkway but stopped and turned.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you this way" his expression and voice dull.

"But you don't have to worry about Kuvira" there was a pause and a gust of wind blew around them, sending chills down both student’s backs.

But nothing could compare to the look of the man in front of them. Korra could only describe it as pure evil.

"She won't be coming back" and with that he walked off.

[••]

_Not again, not again, not again,_ were the words that ran through Kuvira’s mind over and over as she looked around the dark space.

She shook her head as past events enter her mind, driving her nearly mad. Over and over each image, each instance, each word played and tortured her thoughts. She had woken from her unconscious state only to find her hands tied behind her back and her legs bound. 

Kuvira felt cold, wet brick against her back. Why? Why did this have to happen? What did she do wrong? Did she deserve this much hate? She probably did, what she had done was inexcusable, monstrous.

She was no better than her father, no better than those thugs who have taken countless lives. Her hands were tainted; tainted with the blood of her own mother. Kuvira wanted to cry, she was a worthless person. She shut her eyes and squeezed them, the brimming tears spilled over as she did so.

Mom? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it right? You don't hate me right? I miss you. And Kuvira couldn't have said any truer words.

She missed her mother’s sweet smile, her shiny black hair that always smelled of vanilla, she missed the way she would tell her stories, make her laugh even though she was having a bad day. Kuvira missed watching her cook but most of all she missed sitting beside her on their beat up piano, watching as her fingers smoothly ran over the keys while she taught her young self their song. I want her back Kuvira thought absently, please bring my Mom back to me.

"Kuvy?" She heard a small but familiar voice call out to her. For a moment she actually thought it could be her real mother but then she realized.

"Su?" Kuvira sat up so abruptly she almost fell forward. She looked around frantically, where was she?

"Kuvy, my baby?" Her soft voice continued to waft into the young girl’s ears and as she heard the endearment and hopefulness in it, her heart tugged in her chest. Kuvira had to make sure she was okay, she had to.

Her eyes rested on a figure to her far left and waited for her eyes to adjust, seeing her stepmother’s small frame tied up just like her.

The dress she had last seen her in was shredded, so much so that Kuvira could see her naked body. Her face contorted in anger and flaming heat lodged itself in her belly. 

She got even more angry when she saw what looked like cuts and bruises along her whole body, some still looked fresh and others caked over with blood. Kuvira’s hands tightened in fists behind her back.

She hated her father, despised him for doing this to her, how could he? But Kuvira knew her father was capable of such harshness, he had no ounce of sympathy or love in him. Yet Kuvira was always haunted with the image of him holding a gun towards her younger self. Why didn't he shoot her then? Kuvira was sure he would've but something stopped him, even if he still had a little bit of heart left, he had none now and all that was there was a black depth of nothingness.

"I'm here" she said softly.

"You shouldn’t have come back here, why did you?" Su argued halfheartedly.

"I couldn't just leave you" Kuvira stated. "You’re too important to me"

"Kuvira, I've-" but she was cut off when they heard the slam of a door. Even though they couldn't see each others eyes that well, they traded fearful looks. But Kuvira inwardly kicked herself, she couldn’t be scared she had to protect Su.

"Stupid fucking kids! Never mind their goddamn business!" The low shouting of Kuvira’s father sent an even more dreadful feeling into the dark space.

She saw him appear from the stairs across from her. He had something in his hand, something that looked like a bucket.

Suddenly a single grungy, yellow light shone in the middle of the room. Kuvira looked over to Suyin who she could see better now and noticed some white stains surrounding her and some of the same milky substance on her skin. When Kuvira registered what it was, the anger that had been sitting low came raging up further. Just what the fuck did these lowlifes think they've been doing to her stepmother!?

Hakai trudged to the middle of the room, right under the light casting an eerie shadow over his face. Kuvira felt to spit in it and mash his head in to the ground with her foot.

"Why the fuck are you doing this!? Wasn't beating us up everyday enough for you!? Now you have to let men rape your wife and cut her up!? What is this sick joke!" She raged.

"You think because you go around hanging with crap thugs you have some sort of power!? You don't have shit! Ever since you killed mo-" she was cut short with a strong pressure around her neck.

Surprised, she spluttered at the hand choking her. Added pressure trapped the air in her lungs and she stared into the face of her father.

Kuvira should've known, should've figured it out a long time ago. This man wasn't her father, he stopped being her father eleven years ago. The hatred and darkness in his eyes as he strangled her was enough to make Kuvira’s body start to shake violently, she was scared.

"You killed your fucking mother on your own" his voice dripping with menace. "You stabbed her with your own two hands, and she deserved it for the trouble she had caused me, almost getting me killed"

Kuvira’s head was going numb. 

"I was supposed to kill her myself" he chuckled humourlessly, "luckily you did it for me.”

"Hakai stop!" She heard Suyin. "You’re killing her!"

"Shut up you cum fuck" he spat.

"Don’t...talk...to her....like..that" Kuvira forced out, black dots lining her vision. All of a sudden the pressure was gone and she was pushed onto her side, coughing and sucking air into her lungs. 

"Both of you are the same, both worthless and a waste off space. Why don't I just get rid of you for good."

He went over to the bucket he brought, "you two mean nothing to me, just a bunch of animals taking all my money".

Kuvira watched as he took out a butchers knife. Suyin let out a startled squeak and she herself shivered in fear. She was useless, she couldn’t even keep her cool long enough, couldn’t even be strong for Su who needed her the most right now.

"Kuvira, my daughter" the endearment rooted with sarcasm. Hakai twisted the knife in the light and it bounced off the metal with a gleam. 

"You see, you need to learn a lesson. One; is that not everything can be happy and bright in the world and the other is that blood is meant to be spilt, why else do you think it has such a gorgeous red colour to it, so everyone can marvel at its beauty" he smirked.

"You’re sick" Kuvira growled.

Hakai’s hands dropped to his sides and he took a slow but determined step in Suyin’s direction. Kuvira’s heart leaped and she felt her stomach sink to her feet.

"What are you doing!? Don't go near her!" Kuvira peered over at Su who was staring at Hakai in fear, so much fear that Kuvira’s heart broke. 

She tried to get up but to no avail but she kept at it with every step her father took towards the older woman.

"STOP!" Kuvira cried desperately.

"You’re wrong, Kuvira. You’re going to be sick, sick as you watch me gut your whore of a stepmother open" his smile so sinister as he crouched in front of a trembling Suyin.

"You killed your birth mother, now I will kill her stupid replacement. After all, like father like daughter or in this case the other way around" he laughed darkly at his own tasteless joke.

Kuvira twisted her body and tried to drag herself towards Su. Please, please, she couldn’t be useless another time. The same images that haunted her all her life flashed about. She couldn’t witness this a second time, she couldn’t relive this. 

Please, I want to save her, I want to protect her. A silhouette of shiny black hair and a warm smile spread before her, please, this time just let me save my—

"MOM!" Kuvira shouted just as her father brought the knife down towards Suyin’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Can you believe the ending arc is starting?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long and took a while to edit :s 
> 
> Enjoy!

Suyin had never really done much in life to be considered anyone special. She's always been the timid type, always soft spoken and good natured; believing that everyone had good inside them somehow whether it be really deep or just under the surface.

She should've crushed those beliefs a long time ago when her own mother accused her 16 year old self of seducing her stepfather, should've crushed them every night said stepfather snuck into her room to do unspeakable things to her. All that happy go-lucky thinking should've gone out the window when her mom barged in one night and witnessed both of them naked, her stepfather gagging her and weighing her down only for her own mother to ignore her anguished and bawling form and erupt spitting venomous words towards her instead of the real culprit. 

She was kicked out that same night by her own flesh and blood and had never went back since. Hopping from motel to motel, from one friends house to the next, finding dingy jobs just to get a little cash but somehow those beliefs stuck. They stuck when she met Hakai, stuck when they started dating and eventually got married to him, stuck when she met sweet, awkward Kuvira and they even stuck when he started getting physically mad at her. 

But as Suyin looked into the dark, dead eyes of the man that had stolen her heart at one point she realized how wrong she was. She was naive to think that everyone had good in them, some people were just straight monsters and she was witnessing one right now.

She registered Kuvira’s shouting, seeing her try and fight her way towards her as much as her bound arm and legs would allow. You idiot, Suyin thought; you should've just left me and went to live a decent life, get away from this place so you could stop being miserable. 

She saw the glint of the knife swing down and she braced herself for her end but instead of feeling excruciating pain go through her stomach she felt it go through her left thigh.

Her face contorted in pain and her mouth opened, releasing a sickening scream. All she could see was white and black, the pain was unexplainable. He unlodged the knife from her flesh which sent another wave of pain through her, causing a whimper to pass through her lips only for Hakai to bring it down again. Another scream escaped her and tears streamed down her face. Her head was swimming from the pain.

"Please!" Kuvira voiced. "Stop hurting her!" 

When Hakai pulled the knife out again Suyin could only flop onto her side, weak and dizzy. Her thigh burned like hell and she gazed at the blood forming a small pool under her legs as she lied there.

Hakai stood up, looming over her. The corners of her vision were growing dark and all she could do was pathetically look up at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't kill you guys just yet" he expressed.

His smile looking more and more grotesque. "It’s way too fun seeing the fear in your eyes". 

He crouched down once more in front of Suyin. She wanted to run, run so fast that her legs gave out and her lungs begged for air. She felt his rough hands encircle around her neck, lifting her up to level with his face. His eyes roamed over her features and his hand tightened, squeezing her while fear clawed at her chest. 

"Yes...fear me, because your life now resides in my hands" he brought her closer and agressively pressed their lips together, kissing her. She felt disgusted.

He released her, letting her drop back down harshly to where she lay before. And without saying another word Hakai turned his back on both of them, taking the knife and bucket and headed back up the stairs but not without pulling the switch and submerging the space into darkness once again. 

Suyin felt spent. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. A numb throbbing shooting through her leg.

"Mom?" Her eyes opened again. She saw Kuvira awkwardly dragging herself to her. 

"Kuvy" she breathed. The younger girl came closer and closer and even in the dark Suyin could see the redness of her eyes from crying. 

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry" Kuvira apologized as she neared her. She twisted her body in the same angle as the older woman, lying down so they were facing one another. 

"This is all my fault" her voice trembled. 

"Kuvira, it’s not. This is nobody's fault but that man" she told her.

The younger girl shook her head. "But it is, it's because I killed my mother, he wants to punish me, wants to kill me too" she argued distressingly.

"Kuvira stop. You didn't kill her, she died in a fire. Stop blaming yourself" Suyin tried to calm her down. 

"You don't understand. I did! I didn't mean to, but I did. I didn't tell you because my father beat it into me not to speak of it and also I was afraid, afraid that you would look at me differently, like I'm a monster, afraid you'd stop liking me". 

Suyin was taken aback, forgetting the throbbing in her thigh and the blood and stared into Kuvira’s eyes. They were warm and innocent but were giving off such sadness, such pain that she felt a stab in her gut as if Hakai really did lodge the knife there. 

"You always looked happy and smiled and laughed with me. I didn't want that to stop, I didn't want you to hate me, I didn't want you to leave me too.” 

And as Kuvira lay there in front of Suyin, much longer and taller than the older woman, she looked more like a small girl. A scared and sad little girl and that made Suyin’s heart ache.

Suyin suddenly had the thought; I want nothing but to see her smile. She wanted to see happiness in Kuvira, see her live a happy life. She loved this girl who had become very important to her, she had personally taken over the role of her mother since she was 13 and even if by blood they weren't related, this was her daughter.

Suyin scooted closer to the younger girl, enough so she could rest their forehead together.

"Mom?" Suyin smiled as Kuvira called her that. She looked into her beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Kuvy, baby. I want you to know that you mean so much to me, I've never once thought of you as anything other than my child. I would never think you were a monster, never stop liking you and I definitely would never leave you.”

Kuvira stared at the older woman, not registering the tears welling up. She had never really loved or hated Suyin, only felt this strong need to protect her but as she listened to her words, it made her incredibly happy.

She scanned over her soft features and noticed that she was smiling, the bright smile she was so used to seeing in those earlier times, the smile that made her heart swell when she stepped through the door that day and over time only became something she wanted to cherish. 

"I know you only see me as a stepmother and could never love me as you did your real one. But I still want to be in your life, you're really all I have to smile about. I love you, Kuvy" Suyin finished. 

The tears spilled then. Kuvira thought back to all the times they were together, giggling and playing, cooking together and keeping each other company. She even remembered back to when she played the piano for her, played her mother's song that she had never played for anyone else. 

Kuvira closed her eyes. She’s never noticed it but Suyin reminded her a lot of her mother, made her feel calm and safe whenever she wanted to lash out and scream.

A figure of her mother materialized in the darkness behind her eyelids. She was smiling, an invisible wind blowing her hair and dress. Suddenly Suyin appeared beside her also smiling at Kuvira. Such similar warm and loving smiles. 

She watched as her mother walk over to Suyin and stepped behind her, putting both her hands on her shoulders. Her mother took a step forward as if she were stepping into her body and for a brief moment Kuvira saw their faces merge until her mother's face disappeared completely, only leaving Suyin.

But Kuvira could still feel her presence; her warmth, her love, and see the memories they had. They were all mixing and mingling with Suyin’s memories, warmth and love. And finally Kuvira understood.

Her mother had never hated her, will never hate her. She loved her even if she wasn’t there to show it because now there was someone else who can.

"I love you too" Kuvira whispered back to them both, and as she lay there being comforted by Suyin, she started telling her the story. 

[••]

"What do you mean she has dropped out of school?" Korra inquired incredulously. 

Both her and Baatar were staring at Principal Raiko. After that horrid encounter with Kuvira’s dad they had opted to meet up at the front office after classes and question the man’s appearance only to be told Kuvira had been unregistered. 

"Look Korra, I can't be talking freely about another students private matters. That’s as much as you’ll hear" the principal said and she frowned. She was getting more and more frustrated.

Korra heard Baatar sigh behind her. "This isn't working. At least we know what he meant now.”

Korra glanced back at the boy who also looked irritated. She backed up from the big, wooden desk. 

"Fine, let's go" and they turned and walked out the door. 

"This is so frustrating, what if something bad is happening as we speak. You saw him, he's a psycho!" Korra argued.

"Do you think we should contact the police?" She suggested. 

Baatar shook his head. "They aren't going to want to talk to a bunch of teenagers. A kidnapping is a serious case in these parts where not many high stake incidents happen, they'll brush us off as us pranking them" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Gosh, I have a bad feeling about all of this". 

"You and me both" they stood in the hallway, silent; thinking the worst. 

"Have you met Kuvira’s dad before this? He seems to know you" Korra questioned. 

"Yes, I've seen him around town sometimes but we've never really talked until now or when..." he trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Korra watched him curiously, feeling antsy.

"Well, we have talked one other time and that was the day I went to check at Kuvira’s house if she was there" Baatar told her.

"But you said no one was home" she raised and eyebrow.

"No one was" he agreed. "But when I was starting to walk away, back up the street after getting no answer. I noticed Kuvira’s dad walking down the path and he noticed me as well before coming over to where I stood" Baatar recalled.

"We greeted each other then he asked me what I was doing so far from home because I live in the opposite direction". They both started walking to the front doors since school had been over minutes ago.

"I told him I had been looking for Kuvira, I asked him if he knew where she was but he just said she is always roaming about and joked that he should really tie her up to keep her in place" Baatar said.

Korra pushed the glass doors open. "I watched him leave and it is only now that I realised he was carrying a bucket. He didn't even go in through the front door, he went to the back of the house.”

Korra’s mind was reeling once agan, trying to process what Baatar had just told her. The bucket, the things that were said. Everything clicked slower than it should've, she had done enough pranks in her life to know that it's easier to carry your tools in a bucket than anything like a plastic bag and it's way more efficient when you wanted to hide certain things from the public eye—she stopped in her tracks.

Baatar glanced at her questioningly as they got to the bottom of the steps. "What is it?" 

"I think I know where Kuvira is.” 

"Where?!" He exclaimed.

"Where you were last; the most obvious place, the most protected place" Korra looked at him. 

Baatar made a confused face while he thought about what she was saying, obvious place? Protected place? When it came to him, he cursed. 

"Shit" Kuvira had been right under Baatar’s nose.

"Her house" they say in unison. 

"What are we going to do?" Korra asked genuinely at a loss. 

Her and Baatar were sitting inside ‘Badgermole’ cafe trying to process what they just found out and come up with a plan.

As Korra looked into her glass filled with iced tea, she remembered the last time she was here with Kuvira. Looking back she had so many conflicting emotions she hadn’t known what to do. She would tell herself she hated those feelings but her heart would jump at the slightest look and touch from the other girl. Korra wished she had been more serious with herself.

"We have to get her out and if her stepmother is there, her too" Baatar said. 

"But how? We aren't the police, we don't have weapons and by the looks of it Kuvira’s dad is strong. If we get caught who knows what he'll do to us?" Korra voiced concern. 

They both sat silently mulling everything over. 

"We should get the others on board" Baatar said after a while.

"What?"

"Bolin and everyone, we should tell them. Partly because Kuvira is their friend too and they should know what's going on and the other because we obviously can't do this on our own" he explained. 

"But dragging them into this isn’t a good idea, we don't know exactly how dangerous this will be" Korra leaned in a little.

"Exactly. All the more reason to have back up" she stayed quiet, he did have a point. 

"Bolin has a brother in the police force. He works for the division here, if we can get Bo to talk to him maybe we can have a more solid support" Baatar suggested. 

"Bolin has a brother? And he's a policeman?" He nodded at Korra. "But you said the police will brush us off, how will we get their help?" 

She saw a small smile form on the boy’s lips, and her eyebrow rose in confusion. 

"Bo’s brother absolutely adores him, so much so that it's sickening. If it's him asking, he'll for sure agree". 

Korra’s stomach was fluttering with relentless butterflies at the fact that they were actually going to be doing this. They were going to be rescuing Kuvira and her stepmother from a deranged psycho like some sort of crime fighters.

She had a bad feeling about how this could go but her will to save the girl she loved was stronger than her fear which made Korra more nervous. Could they really do this?

"Come on" Baatar got up from their table. "Let’s go gather the others".

[••]

They were all gathered in Baatar’s room. Asami, Zhu Li and Bolin sat on his bed while Wan, Raava and Varrick sat on the floor.

Korra was seated at Baatar’s work desk that was surprisingly beside a stacked bookshelf and the host himself was standing in the middle of the room. 

"Why’d you call us over all of a sudden? Another surprise sleepover? Cause I didn't bring any clothes" Asami questioned thoughtfully. 

Baatar glanced over and pointed to her. "No. And that's the whole point of a surprise sleepover, that you don't know to prepare for it.”

Wan rolled his eyes. "That is so stupid, the last time you had one of those we all had to where the same clothes for two days" he said.

"And you wouldn't even lend us any of yours" Raava added and then an onslaught of them spouting out accusations at Baatar erupted. 

Korra watched the exchange with envy. This bunch have known each other for so long and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to have friends like them of such longevity.

Back home "friends" came and went depending on if she kept getting things for them or not. Korra sighed inwardly, she knew she was going to have to go back soon and for the first time since she has gotten here, Korra didn't want to.

She still hadn’t talked to her mother properly in a while and with Kuvira disappearing and Baatar not coming over much, she had felt lonely without realizing it. She had come here to get herself together but looking over things she realized that he had barely started. She shook her head slightly, they had more pressing matters at hand. 

They were all still arguing when Korra opened her mouth. 

"Hey!" She shouted and they all become quiet, heads turning in her direction.

"Baatar and I called you guys here because we had something to tell you" Baatar nodded solemnly at her words.

"Yeah.." his light hearted tone dissolved into something more serious. "We do". 

The others watched wide-eyed like they've never seen him use this type of tone before. They waited quietly for him to speak. 

"I'm sure you all have been wondering where Kuvira is" Baatar started and everyone looked between each other, agreeing. 

"We sure are. She’s never disappeared for this long, we're all starting to feel on edge. Like something is wrong, we've been talking about it during lunch" Zhu Li said, concern in her voice.

Baatar nodded his head. “Something _is_ wrong". 

That's when Bolin spoke up. "What? What is it? Do you know?"

Korra could feel the rooms atmosphere change into a heavy one as if one person's feelings were chain linking to everyone else. As if they were one, sharing the same worry and anxiety for their friend. 

"Kuvira’s been kidnapped" Baatar informed grimly like he now felt the weight of the whole situation more than he did before. 

The dread filled silence that followed could’ve crushed anybody.

"Huh!?" They all exclaimed in unison, standing up.

"Wait, how do you know that? Is this another one of your idiot jokes because it's not funny" Varrick said in disbelief. 

Everyone turned to him, surprised. Korra had only known Varrick for a short time but she knew the male was not very talkative or expressive so for him to actually say something so animatedly it made everything more real for Korra who was still in slight denial. 

"It’s not a joke, Korra and I found everything out and it's bad" Baatar scanned across each of his friends face.

He missed his best friend, and knowing she was in danger made him feel like he was the worst for letting this happen to her, made him feel angry that he hadn't seen how miserable his friend really was. 

He looked back at Korra who had been the one to put everything together despite only knowing Kuvira for almost a month. Baatar felt ashamed as her best friend but right now all he could do is try everything to help her and he needed everyone to do so. They all cared about her and he would be damned if he let anything more happen. 

They spent the next few hours filling everyone in on what they had discovered. Their encounter with Hakai, how Kuvira was being abused by him, how she had been dropped out of school and Baatar’s encounter at Kuvira’s house. Korra also added things she had noticed and picked up before but had disregarded. 

"Who would do such a thing to family?" Bolin voiced out bitingly.

"How could we even call ourself friends if we didn't even notice what was going on?” Asami sighed.

"She did a great job of hiding it. Always smiling like she had no worries in the world" Zhu Li added. 

Korra glanced out the window only to notice that it was night time. She looked at the clock on the table next to Baatar’s bed, 9:00. Since when did it get that late?

"That’s why we should help her and Suyin, now that we know how dangerous Kuvira’s dad is we can conclude that they aren't safe" Baatar spoke through the silence.

"Bolin" The downtrodden boy looked up at the sound of his name.

"Korra and I were talking and we’re going to need your brothers help from the police. We need you to talk to him so he can get some of his colleagues to back us up." 

"Sure. I'll try and get him to help us, this is serious." Bolin nodded. 

"Okay, let's come up with a plan" Korra interjected.

"Tomorrow night we will take action, I don’t want to wait with something like this but if we go now we will be being too hasty and most of us need time to take this all in and calm our nerves." She said.

"We are going to save our friend" she smiled, feeling a new wave of determination.

Korra walked through the door only to be engulfed in an unexpected embrace. Her mother's slender arms encircling her waist. 

"Mom?" She questioned. 

The older woman backed away, her features showing worry. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come home. You've never came back this late".

Senna stared at her daughter a little more suspiciously. "Were you out smoking? Drinking? I know teenagers these days want to think they're all grown and do these things" she lectured. 

Korra rolled her eyes but gave a small smile. "No mom. I was just at a friends house and didn't keep track of the time" she said truthfully. 

As she watched her mother release a relieved breath Korra for once didn’t feel any anger that came with seeing her or hearing her voice. She didn’t feel like giving her any curt, witty answers and only felt like going to bed. Korra had a lot of things to think about and she needed some time alone but she also felt like this was a positive step. 

She walked passed the older woman and noticed Tarrlok sitting in the kitchen. Korra hasn't had much of a relationship with the guy since she got here, that being because she resented him for taking her mother and making her do all these hard chores but as she watched him read a book and sip some tea Korra thought, there really was no reason to not respect him.

He had all opportunities to kick her out for being rude but didn't, he tolerated her and let her stay because of her mother. He must really love her.

Tarrlok looked up from his book and Korra jumped but immediately dipped her head in greeting.

"Sorry I'm late" she mumbled and turned into the living room.

Before she could make her way to the staircase on the opposite wall, a hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked back at her mother, her face held nervousness but also seriousness. 

"Korra we need to talk. No yelling, no rude words just a proper talk" she said. 

If it were before, Korra would've snatched her hand away and said something to hurt her feelings but she didn't feel like doing that. And maybe this was a result of them not speaking and her avoiding the older woman or her feeling lonely this past week but she just nodded. 

The smile that spread across her mother’s face tugged at her chest. Maybe this was long overdue. 

They sat on Korra’s bed both not saying anything at first. What could she want to say to her? She had already told her what had happened. A sinking feeling came at the thought of that conversation.

"I loved your father" Senna started out of nowhere and Korra turned to look at her who was staring at her hands that were folded on her lap. 

"I loved him a lot, I don't want you thinking I never did because that's not true" Korra kept quiet and listened because that's really all she could do. 

"But Kor, sometimes things don't work out. No matter how happy you think you are with someone or how much you love that person, sometimes it's an illusion you put on yourself."

"When your father would stay late at work at night I would think to myself, why don't I mind? Other wives would mind if he stayed out late but why didn't I? I never had an answer and would chalk it up to me just naturally being independent and care free" the older woman sighed. 

"And when we had you I was so happy I just disposed of those thoughts, found them irrelevant and unnecessary. I was in love, I was married and I was now starting a family. It's what I've always wanted" Senna glanced at Korra, her eyes full of different emotions that it was hard to pinpoint one. 

"But as time went by I realised I just didn't feel satisfied. That something didn't feel right, everytime I would look at your father I would feel less and less butterflies that eventually I just saw him as your father. I didn't even realise I had stopped thinking of him as a husband until I met Tarrlok. We had hit it off that first night, it had felt great my heart was beating like crazy and I felt giddy at the smallest look or touch he would give me".

Korra nodded, knowing that feeling all too well. 

"And when I would go home and see your father I would feel nothing. It scared me, like I was living with a random person who just worked all the time and when I would hold you and play with you I would feel guilty and sad like I was doing you wrong in feeling this way. Eventually I started sneaking out more often leaving you with last minute baby sitters. I would go out with Tarrlok and those feelings that had faded with your father had increased ten fold with him, so much so that one night I had been bold and drunk enough to bring him home".

Korra watched as her mother sighed. She was also feeling different emotions but none of them were anger and Korra was surprised at that. 

"You know the rest of that but my point is; I know I didn't love you guys enough, I know I only cared about my feelings but all that didn't mean I didn't love you as my daughter, I didn't leave you on purpose but because I had to. I would call your father and always ask about you and if I could speak to you but you never wanted to and by that time I already knew why. He had told you what happened, or a short, sweet version of it".

Korra let her mother take her hands. "Korra, I just want you to see me as your mother. Even if I'm not with your dad, I still want you to come to me when you want to talk or feel sad and as selfish as it may be, I want you to stop hating me and not be angry anymore" she pleaded. 

Korra didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she felt but she knew since she didn't feel any rage or hatred that she was slowly accepting the fact that her mom had started loving someone else and moved on. That she didn't just run off with some other man and leave her behind. Her dad had moved on slowly too so now it was her turn.

Korra squeezed her mother’s hands and smiled softly. "It might take a little more time, but I think it's time I start accepting this.”  
  
The older woman smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Take all the time you need, I just want a proper relationship with you" she spoke into her hair. 

A small smile played at Korra’s lips. Today was one crazy day and her smile soon slipped away just as her mother wished her good night and exited the room. 

But tomorrow was going to be even crazier. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are entering the ENDGAME (pun intended. If you know, you know *wink wink*)
> 
> Alright guys. Grab your weapons and let’s hopefully kick some ass. Hehe.

They were all seated around the lunch table with the feeling of anxiousness circling around. Korra couldn't sleep well last night because so many things were on her mind, most of it being the outcome and risks of their rescue mission. None of them were equipped to deal with this and the severity of the situation was probably more than all of them were willing to realize.

But as Korra looked beside her at Baatar who was poking at the food in his tray, she could see the determination under the inevitable uncertainty. This was his best friend, someone he's known half his life of course he would push down the rationality his brain was most likely dishing out. 

She looked around the table and saw pretty much the same expression on each face. Korra sighed, how did things get this way? 

"So, I spoke to my brother last night" Bolin cut through the hard silence. Everyone peered up at him, a bit of anticipation lining their expressions. 

"He told me he would talk to his other colleagues and department head and try to convince them but he doesn't know if any will comply.”

Korra could hear a chorus of groans and grunts. They knew this wouldn't be easy off the bat but they were hoping that Bolin’s brother could gather a backup straight away. 

"He wasn't even happy we are thinking of doing this on our own, said we should wait until the police have solid evidence to move out" Bolin added.

"But we don't have time to wait!" They all turned their gaze towards Baatar, who stood up looking restless and mad. 

Other students in the cafeteria peered over at their table to see what the commotion was all about but soon looked away when they realized nothing was happening. 

"Baatar..." Korra said with concern as the boy slumped back into his seat. 

"She’s my friend! Our friend! And we didn't even notice what she was going through, getting abused by her own father! Who knows how long it's been going on? And what if over the years it had gotten worse!” He spoke frantically, looking between all of them.

”Kuvira, the one that always made time for everyone, listened to our troubles and was always smiling was miserable right in front of our eyes! She was suffering" Baatar went on pointedly. 

The others had lowered their heads in sadness. Korra didn't know what to say because she herself was questioning their actions. But she wanted to save Kuvira, she wanted her back, wanted to see that charming smile once more and let herself melt into that soft gaze and gentle touch.

"We can't just leave her hanging because if it was any one of us, she would make damn sure she helped us as much as she could.” Baatar was scanning around the table.

Korra felt the conviction pouring out of him more so than before and it was soon mixing in with Korra’s, making hers burn stronger. 

"That girl never did know how to take care of herself" Zhu Li spoke up. She lifted her head, eyebrows slightly furrowed and smirk on her lips. "I'll be damned, if I don't get to tell her off for it".

Her and Baatar exchanged a knowing smile and it was like all the apprehension from earlier dissipated as everyone started nodding in agreement that Kuvira was worth it, because she wouldn't think twice about saving any of them. 

"But, are you sure the plan we made is full proof?" Wan questioned.

"Well, we're just going to have to find out" Korra answered confidently.

[••]

Korra hurried downstairs. Sporting all black attire from her hat to her shoes and the backpack on her. She whizzed through the living room only to stop just short of the hallway before back tracking. She retraced her steps until she was near the couch where Tarrlok was sitting down, working on his laptop.

"Um...uh, excuse me" Korra stuttered, not sure how to go about this.

Her relationship with her mother's new husband was anything but great and they haven't tried to bring it back on track. Tarrlok looked up from the computer screen. First his face was full of shock and then confusion. 

Korra watched as the grown man took in her appearance. "Are you headed out?" He asked a bit cautiously.

She nodded, not wanting to get into too much detail less she give something away even though Tarrlok didn't really have a say in what she did. 

"Um.. I wanted to ask yo—"

“Isn’t it a bit late to go out?" He cut her off. 

Tarrlok checked the time on the watch that rested around his wrist. It was a quarter to eight.

He glanced back at the young girl. Korra was a weird one and he never really knew how to approach her. He had wanted to like her and get to know her since she was his wife's daughter but he ended up disliking the girl more than anything. 

The way she talked to Senna with eyes filled with hatred anytime she so much as looked at the older woman rubbed him the wrong way. Even though Tarrlok knew why she felt so angry and maybe betrayed, seeing his wife work hard to push past all of that to try and start anew with Korra only for her to brush off all advances just made him angry.

The other night however, Senna had came into bed smiling. She had told him how the young girl was willing to start accepting her and caressed her belly gently.

 _‘I'll try my hardest for both of them.’_ She had told him.

"I'm only going over to a friends, we're having a sleep over party" Korra answered him.

Tarrlok took in the bag on her back. It seemed to have stuff inside it but not full enough that it held any type of clothes. 

"Is that so? Which friend?" He continued to inquire, figuring Korra wasn't the type to make friends due to her being rather unapproachable.

Korra was a little thrown off guard by the sudden interrogation. She had to hurry, the others were waiting outside and they weren't sure how much time they had to pull all of this off. 

"Baatar" she said quickly.

Those two were friends? Tarrlok thought to himself. Maybe they had grown acquainted at school but that would mean she was also friends with Kuvira but they hadn’t seemed to get along from observation.

He hadn’t seen Baatar come over in a while and Kuvira has been absent for quite some time. Tarrlok knew those two would never skip their jobs on purpose so he suddenly felt like something wasn't right and as he looked at Korra’s fidgeting form and darting eyes, he speculated that she might know something but in order to not cross boundaries, he wouldn't press.

"I was wondering if you had a bike lying around" Korra got back to her original point. 

"Yeah, it's a little old but there is one in the shed by the chicken coop” Tarrlok couldn't hide the chuckle that came out at the face Korra made at the mention of the small animals.

He had seen the struggles of the smaller more than once with those chickens and he had to admit that he had himself a good laugh watching the debacles.

Korra upon getting her answer, turned to sprint off, when she heard Tarrlok call to her. 

She looked back at the older man who was gazing at her apologetically and again Korra was caught off guard. What was with this weird night? She was going on a near impossible rescue mission for her crush and now the guy that disliked her the most was looking at her like that. 

"I just wanted to say that sorry about not being nice to you all this time. I was just upset at the way you disregarded your mother’s innocent tries at a better relationship with you. I just wanted to tell you that I may have misjudged you and if it's possible I would like to start over" Tarrlok confessed. 

Korra stared at him for a bit before realizing she had somewhere to be. She shook her head and gave the man a smile.

"It’s no problem, we obviously started off on the wrong foot so, sure I'd like it if we did start over" and with that Korra ran out the back door.

Tarrlok gazed at the space she had been standing. There was a nagging feeling in his chest at letting her leave but he pushed it down and went back to his laptop. 

  
"What the hell took you so long" Baatar scolded when Korra rounded the house, wheeling and old bike beside her. The vehicle had rust along some parts and chipping light blue paint, Korra was surprised it wasn't squeaking and making noise. 

She joined the group who also donned black attire and sported bikes.

"Tarrlok decided he wanted to have a sentimental moment, sorry I'm late" Korra said, throwing a leg over the two wheeler to sit on it. 

"He didn't suspect anything did he?" Asami peeped up from behind him.

"No, I don't think so.”

"Good let's go, we have to make a stop at the convenience store" Baatar stated. 

"Alright" they all say in unison. 

  
  
  
  


  
"We have the pepper spray’s, rope, soda cans, and socks." Varrick recited as they all stood around holding the different items. 

"We forgetting anything?" He asked.

"How about this?" They look behind them at Zhu Li who was holding a pocketknife and a apprehensive look passed through the others.

"Zhu... I don't think we'll need that" Bolin said, laughing nervously. 

The short girl flicked the pocket knife so the blade came out. She stared at it then withdrew the blade and put it back. "Maybe you're right". 

The rest of them let go a breath of relief before walking over to the counter. 

"Alright let's get this done" Baatar said, taking a breath. They were all feeling nervous and worried but they wanted to see this through, they wanted Kuvira safe. 

When outside, Asami spoke up, "Bo, any word form your brother?" 

The stalky boy took out his phone to check if there were any messages or call before casting his solemn eyes on the group. "No, none".

A collective sigh erupted as they all mounted their bikes. The moon was giving off a bright light that night so it wasn't hard to see where they were going. When their destination got closer and closer, Korra’s heart rate picked up until it was beating uncontrollably. 

This wasn't a good idea, we should've never came she thought to herself. What if everything goes wrong? What if Kuvira wasn’t even there? What if, what if, what if. 

Her mind was erratic, Korra didn't even hear the shout until she saw Baatar go flying off his bike, snapping her out of her thoughts. He crashed to the dirt ground, tumbling to a stop with his bike following suit. Korra stared in shock as Baatar lay in the dirt. 

In a frenzy the seven of them hop of their own bikes, pushing them to the ground and ran over to him who still hadn’t moved. They stood over him trying to comprehend what the hell just happened and when Korra noticed the blood, her heart slammed in her chest.

"What the hell happened?" She heard Raava asked incredulously but no one had an answer. Korra was reassured when she noticed the blood was only coming from Baatar’s leg where his pants had ripped and his skin was scraped. 

Bolin crouched down and slid his arms under the other boy’s body, lifting him up. They hear Baatar groan at the movement and all breathe in relief, he wasn't unconscious or worse…

"This was a mistake. I think we should go" Bolin said quietly.

"But-" Korra started. 

He gave her stern look and she shrunk back in understanding. One of them was already hurt, if they went any further who knew what would happen to the rest of them. 

Korra sighed and gazed in the direction of the house they were only a few metres from. They all turned back to their bikes ready to go when she glanced off to her right. Baatar’s bike was lying abandoned and as she scanned across the ground, something glinting in the moonlight caught her attention.

"Korra?" She heard Bolin question behind her. 

She looked at the shining object and came to realize that it was a knife. What was a knife doing in the road? And why was it in the same spot Baatar rode over? But if it was just lying there how did he go flying? Unless…

"Uh.. Korra" this time it was Asami with a slight shake to her tone. 

She lifted her head just in time to see a bunch of rugged looking men encircling them. Korra stood up slowly as they came closer, feeling a panic rise within her. Raava and Wan gripped each other’s hands, Bolin still held on to a hurt and disoriented Baatar, Asami had her arms around Zhu Li from where they stood between the four and Varrick was just behind them.

When Korra made her way over they shifted into a semi circle moved to make a circle, gazing at the unfamiliar but scary faces of these blatant thugs. 

Fear gripped at Korra who studied them closely in case they made any sudden moves and noticed that they had a visible red symbol tattooed in different places. She looked up into the face of one of them, he was one more intimidating than the rest with this tall and gruff appearance. He caught Korra’s eyes only for him to scowl deeply. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" That dark, deep voice was hard mistaken especially when you've witnessed the person to whom it belonged to. All eight of friends whipped their heads in the voices direction to see Kuvira’s father emerge from between two men. His smile as sinister as Korra remembered it. 

The group of friends didn't know what to do but stare at the man in front of them who brought with him a chill in the air.

"I didn't think you guys would have the balls to do it, yet here you are" Kuvira’s father chuckled deeply. Korra’s face twisted in confusion, did he know they were coming? But how?

"What the hell are you talking about? Where's Kuvira!?" She heard Baatar’s voice and peered in his direction. 

He was clearly hurt in some way they couldn't see if the grimace in his expression was anything to go by but he still stared at Kuvira’s dad intensely. She could feel the anger rolling off of him.

Hakai looked over at the tall lanky kid, the one he had one of his men throw a knife at. He was the one Kuvira always hung out with, the one that was loitering around the house a few days ago. He was one nosy son-of-a-bitch along with that damn blue eyed piece of shit he thought, turning back to Korra who was visibly afraid.

A smirk played at his lips. "Well it doesn't take a genius to know what your intentions were. The day I met you guys at the school, demanding to know where she was, I knew" he told them. 

"I knew you guys wanted to play hero, doing it out of love and friendship blah, blah, blah" his laugh rolled off his tongue, thick and humourless.

"The funny part is that you guys actually thought you had a chance" Hakai scanned over the pathetic crew in front of him, all trembling inland scared. He was surprised they hadn't started running yet.

"As you can see my guys aren't the type to play games and since you know too much, I think its time I get rid of all of you" He turned to the male beside him, they went way back. His tall, gruff exterior and well built body made him the most feared among the group, along with the eerie silence that fell around him.

"Lee" he said, clasping his hands behind him.

The man just nodded and reached behind him to pull out a long, sharp knife. He held up two fingers and the other thugs followed suit, taking out their own weapons ranging from guns to thick knifes. 

“And don’t worry about your parents” Hakai said dryly before smiling, “they won’t ever find you.”

Korra’s breathing escalated. She caught the older man’s gaze and she had never wanted to hurt someone as much as she did him, never wanted someone to die as much as him. The moon was casting a shadow over his figure, enhancing his menace.

She could see those dead eyes glowing. Burning with hatred and the need for blood that Korra almost mistook him for a feral blood thirsty animal. Her throat was locked but seeing the thugs getting ready advancing to off each one of them she found her voice and it roared through the shallow, quiet night. 

"RUN!!" And without a second thought all eight friends turned and onto an open field before they could be grabbed. 

Korra saw a small forest a little ways away, scattered across the field but dense enough to hide them. 

"The trees! Run for the trees!" She yelled over her shoulder and as they ran she heard a loud, ugly cackle following behind them.

Hakai watched as they sprinted. This was the fun part, this would be enjoyable.

Korra heard many heavy footsteps behind her, she turned her head to see her friends close on her heels. Bolin had to help Baatar a bit but they kept up all the same. She saw the group of men coming after them holding up their weapons. 

In that instance, Korra heard the pop of a gun and then the whoosh of wind by her ear and almost fell when she jumped to the side. The tall gruff man was pointedly aiming at her, his face shadowed and expressionless as he held out the cold weapon in replace of the knife he held earlier.

Korra’s heart hasn't stopped beating erraticly since she left the house and she’s sure that if she made it out alive, she’ll have a case of heart failure.

More defining pops go off and Korra heard the scared shouts of her friends. She looked on either side of her and realized that they were running in a line. 

"Split up, split up! Run zig zag! Make it hard for them to target you!" She shouted and they all nodded before scattering, running in the suggested manner. 

Baatar had stopped leaning on Bolin and was now running on his own, probably out of adrenaline he had forgotten his pain coupled with the fact that he didn't want to hold Bolin back. 

They all sprinted full force to the forest while the break in their formation also split up the thugs who were now firing blindly and all Korra could hear was the 'pop pop' of bullets leaving guns. 

This was crazy! How could someone be so intent on killing people, especially kids like this!? It made Korra wonder what the hell Kuvira had gone through and is going through right now. Was she okay!? Was she hurt?! Taking in their current predicament Korra could bet that she was.

A loud yelp sliced through the commotion as they were a few metres away from the woods. She turned around just as three of the others whizzed past and into the trees. Korra saw Bolin crumpled to the ground one hand clamping over his right arm.

"Bolin!" She shouted, already running back to him.

"No! go! Get Kuvira!" He lifted his head to address her when Korra noticed just the approaching pack of thugs. 

She was conflicted. They were gaining ground on Bolin who was trying to get up. Korra didn't know what to do, help him or go with the others? As she stood contemplating another shot rung out and she saw a thug holding the weapon at her now standing friend only for him to fall to the ground once again with a pained scream. 

"Bo!" Korra watched Asami come to a stop and turn around and without hesitation she started to sprint toward Bolin.

"Asami, no!" Korra went after her. 

Those who hadn’t entered the woods yet, stopped. The thugs were coming, being as burly as they are, they were slow but not that slow. 

"Asami, stop!" Korra was shouting at the girl who kept running to Bolin, who was lying in the field a group of thugs circling him.

If Korra hadn't been watching the approaching men, she would've never seen one of them hold up the knife, ready to throw it at a unsuspecting Asami. Just as it left the thugs hand, Korra leapt forward and tackled Asami to the ground. The sharp object cut across her cheek and nicked the tip of her ear as they both go tumbling and rolling across the earth. 

"Asami what the hell are you doing!?" Korra spoke harshly, blood trickling down her face but the other girl only tried to rip away from her. 

"We have to get Bolin! We can't just leave him!" She conveyed, trying to get from under Korra. 

Asami peered up at her and she could see the tears, the anger and the fear well up in her green eyes and Korra’s heart sank. What had they gotten themselves into? 

She looked over in Bolin’s direction and he was already getting pinned down by two men, a much more burly one who had his foot digging into the boy’s back, held a gun over the side of his head. 

"NO!" Korra and Asami yelled in unison. 

But they didn't have time to witness anything because thugs were already on them. Korra quickly got off Asami and pulled her up, ready to take off but when she turned around standing there was Varrick. He thrusted a white sock into her hand and when Korra took hold of it, she felt it’s heaviness.

"Use this" he said, handing one to Asami and running off. 

Korra stared after him and watched as he swung the sock into the head of one of the thugs before they could slice at him and the big man goes stumbling sideways. Varrick then pulled out a pepper spray and sprayed it into the man’s face who screamed.

Korra then realized that all the others were running around also, swinging socks or spraying their mase. She could hear the shouts and yells all around of both the burly males and her friends. 

Zhu Li was running around, sticking something into the arms and legs of her attackers and it didn't take Korra long to notice that it was the pocket knife they had thought she left behind. So it did come in handy. 

She also saw the guy that was previously over Bolin’s body laying unconscious in the grass. Wan was in front of the boy who was trying to stand up and suceeding in a sloppy manner hopping on one leg. The scruffy boy warded their attackers with the sock, knocking them in the face or the head. Even Baatar was having at it, everyone was fighting and even though the situation was gruesome, Korra couldn't help but smile. 

"What are we waiting for?" She turned to Asami as she wrapped the sock securely around her hand who was swinging the sock as if practicing. "Let's kick some ass." 

Korra ran forward to one of the men coming at her and swung the sock as fast and as hard as she could, catching him in the temple and he went crumpling to the ground. She moved to another repeating her antics and saw Raava with some rope coming up behind a thug and wrapping it around his neck, pulling until the thugs face turned tomato red and he dropped unconscious. 

Raava caught Korra’s eyes and winked. The blue eyed girl found it hard to believe that she was the oldest out of all of them when at the moment her young, round features reminded her of a kid in a fighting simulator. 

Korra looked to her left and a couple feet away she could see Kuvira’s house. She had to be in there, why else would her dad be trying to keep them from going in? All they had to do was get over there and duck through a long hedge into the back yard. 

"Guys come on! We can get in the house through the back!" She shouted to the others. 

A silent agreement carted through the eight friends and without hesitation they started running, knocking down a thug if they needed to. This time Baatar had to help Bolin, his leg and arm were bleeding and he seemed to be fighting to stay conscious at losing too much blood. 

On closer observation Korra saw that everyone had cuts and bruises and some with a busted lip. Of course they wouldn't come out unscathed, they weren't exactly trained in combat. Even she got clipped by one or two of the men’s weapons. 

But as it would seem, their luck and advantage had worn out because Bolin suddenly lost consciousness and fell, bringing Baatar down with him. Thugs were on them in an instant but they all had a mutual understanding that they should keep running, run for the house, Kuvira was their target. They knew it wouldn't be easy.

Zhu Li was the next one down when one of the men shot her in the shoulder, Raava and Varrick got tackled. Korra only kept running, no matter how much she wanted to go and help her friends. She didn't know what would happen to them but she didn't want to if it was something she couldn't imagine. 

By the time they burst through the hedge and into the back yard huffing and puffing from the sprint, it was only three of them left. Herself, Asami and Wan.

"Fuck! We lost the others" Asami stomped her foot in frustration and gripped her hair. 

"Who knows what they'll do to them, who knows if they didn't—" she doesn't finish, she didn't have to they knew what she was thinking. 

"This is really fucked up, Kuvira’s dad is fucked up. We don't even know if we have back up coming or not" Wan voiced. 

Korra could only agree. This whole situation was not how they had planned it. But as she’s learned, nothing ever does go as you plan. She never planned to meet these people, never planned to get to know them and become friends with them, she hadn’t planned to fall for Kuvira and she definitely hadn’t planned to put her life on the line for a rescue mission. 

If Korra were back in Republic City none of this would've happened and that's a bittersweet statement. She would have never been in a death match with a gang and psychotic father but she also wouldn't know the feeling of having genuine friends who would risk everything for each other. If she made it out of this, she would definitely be going back as a different person.

"Well, we got to go through with this and make them getting captured worth something" Korra piped up.

All three of them stared at the back door. There was no light coming through the windows, the place looked dead and lifeless.

"Are we sure she's in there?" Asami asked. 

"Only one way to find out" Wan said under his breath, leading them to the eerie house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes aren’t really my specialty but I hope it gave you guys a picture of what went on at least.
> 
> What do you think happened to the others?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I wanted to shoutout Kaylee4821 for lighting a fire under me to get the two chapters I had, out.
> 
> I was getting a bit lazy until her enthusiastic comments drifted into my inbox. Much needed motivation. 🙌🙌

Kuvira had given up fighting. She just wanted it all to be over with even if that meant complying with whatever her father wanted. Her and Suyin were sore and bruised both physically and mentally.

They had been unbound only to endure hours upon hours of torture, they couldn’t leave because her father made sure the door to the space was locked. They haven’t had anything to eat and it made them weak, unable to fight back or do any damage if they did. 

The two were cuddled up against the wall with Suyin resting her head in Kuvira’s lap who absentmindedly played with the older woman’s dry and knotted hair that if she was honest, smelled. But so did she. 

"How about we just end it together?" Kuvira whispered. The resolve to keep them both alive had long been beaten, whipped and drugged out of her. She was drained and she knew Suyin wasn’t much better. 

"Wouldn’t that be nice" the older woman whispered back. 

They always talked in hushed voices in case her father returned and heard them only to get angry all over again. Kuvira couldn't take another sting of that horse whip, or another high, nausea inducing trip of the drugs he injected into them, or even the hardness of her father's fist as he hit her repeatedly. 

Kuvira couldn't count the number of times she apologized to her dead mother for wanting to just end herself, grab one of the many knifes her father brought to cut them with and impale it into her chest. Or take one of the guns from the many thugs who came down to rape Suyin and shoot the both of them so she would stop having to be used like rag doll and so Kuvira didn't have to witness it any more.

There was even a time one or two of them turned their lecherous eyes and hands on her; the small, already dried up puddle of blood a few feet away the testament to that. 

"Nicer than this" she retorted. 

"Do you ever feel like we don't have anything to live for anyways?" Suyin asked. 

"Yeah, I do.”

"But then I remember, even though I don't have parents or friends I can go back to or a lover, I have you" she went on. 

Kuvira looked down into her face who’s eyelids were closed. She had become more thin and deep bags rested under her eyes, she looked sick and fragile. 

"I remember that I have you to love, I have you who can keep me company and that I can take care of and who will take care of me. Even if we killed ourselves one of us would have to go first and how would the other feel?" Suyin opened her eyes to look at her daughter. 

"What if one of us gets scared after the other dies? Then they'll end up feeling more miserable and lonely than when you were together. I don't want you to die Kuvira and I don't want to die either, I don't want to leave you alone and I'm sure there are people who you don't want to leave behind either." 

There was. Her friends who have always been there when she needed a good laugh and an escape from reality, who always had her back. Suyin who was the only family she had left and...and a certain dark chestnut brunette came to mind, her feisty nature that hid a soft interior; Korra.

The last time she saw the other girl was in the alley with a confession on her lips that Kuvira had rejected. Did she move on? Accept her answer? Somehow that didn't sit well with her, she didn't have a chance to acknowledge her properly or make moves of her own hearts desires.

"Then we should live" she agreed. 

“We'll get out of this somehow" Suyin said encouragingly.

"How do you know that?" Kuvira questioned.

"I just have a feeling.” 

  
  
  
  


Wan, Asami and Korra all clambered into the the scarce living room. Korra looked around, there really wasn’t much as if only one person lived there and not three.

"Where should we look?" Asami asked, already peeping into what looked like the kitchen. 

"Let's try upstairs, she could be being held in any of the rooms" Wan suggested and the other two nodded. 

"One of us should keep watch in case anyone comes in," Korra said, looking between the two others. 

"I'll do it," Wan volunteered. 

"Okay, Asami and I will head up stairs" they both turn and run up the steps to the second floor. 

"Let’s split up, you take the two doors on the left and I'll take the two on the right" the raven haired girl nodded and headed off in search of her friend. 

When Korra made her way to the first room and opened the door, she automatically knew who's room it was. The music posters, one of piano notes and some of famous pianists. The simple deep green sheets on the bed and the bedside table that only held an alarm clock and a lamp. 

The closet was near the bed on the same wall. There was a bookshelf but instead of books there were little metal man-made trinkets lining the shelves. This was Kuvira’s room. 

Korra walked around, the faint scent told her that Kuvira hadn’t been in there in a long while and knowing that made her stomach knot.

She went over to the bedside table, opening one if it's drawers. A beige notebook caught her attention and she took it out. Kuvira’s name was written in the little white space on the cover but the handwriting was crooked and spacey as if a child wrote it. Did she have this since she was a kid?

Korra knew she shouldn’t pry but curiosity filled her. She turned to the first page and was taken aback, the whole page scrawled with the same three words in the same child-like handwriting,

_I STABBED HER. I STABBED HER. I STABBED HER. I STABBED HER. I STABBED HER._

It was written over and over again, some overlapping because of the big, crooked print. Korra’s eyes grew, what the hell was this? She flipped the page, more filled with the same words. What was going through Kuvira’s mind when she wrote this? She questioned herself incredulously.

Korra finally flipped to a page with no repetitive scrawling but what was written on that page made her drop the notebook and take a step back. 

_I STABBED AND KILLED MY MOTHER. HER BLOOD IS ON MY HANDS._

Korra stared at the book. She looked at the words again, the handwriting was a little neater, did she write this when she was a little older?

Didn’t Kuvira’s mother die in a house fire? Was that a lie? Why? She went back and picked up the notebook only for something to fall out. Korra caught it before it hit the floor to see a photograph, one that looked like its been handled a lot. 

Korra flipped it over to see a small Kuvira with chubby cheeks, thick black hair cascading down her shoulders and the biggest grin any child could harbour. You could also see small amounts of dirt dusting her face as if she had been playing outside.

Her blue eyes drifted to the person next to the small girl, a very beautiful woman with fair skin, a pretty smile and shinning green eyes and long black hair that were identical to Kuvira’s—her mother, Korra thought.

Their cheeks were squished together as they both beamed brightly. Korra turned the photo back over to see neat, loopy writing on the back.

'My Little Star' it read.

Korra didn't know what she should be feeling but instead of comfort, an aching pain sparked that she was sure wasn't coming from her but from the picture so she flipped to a random page and tucked it back into the notebook. She had spent too much time in that room already, they were here on a mission to save Kuvira and she had to find her. 

Just as she stepped outside the room a chorus of crashes came floating upstairs, making her jump. 

"Korra! Asami!" She heard Wan shouting. 

More crashing sounded throughout the house and she saw Asami sprinting out of the second room at the end of the hall and rushing down the stairs, Korra followed suit. 

"Aaahhhh!!" Wan screamed as they descended. When they get to the bottom of the stairway and turned, they see their friend being pushed to the floor with a knife sticking out of his side. 

"So you guys got in, huh?" Kuvira’s father frowned menacingly at the two girls standing there in horror. 

Wan was whimpering and fingering the knife that was lodged in his flesh. Korra could see the blood spilling from the wound. Asami rushed over to help her friend in haste, not aware that a fist was being raised until it came down harshly against her temple. She fell to the floor beside Wan, head spinning and vision blurry. 

"What the hell are you doing!?" Korra exclaimed, hurrying over to the sinister man swinging the sock she still held. 

Hakai caught the makeshift weapon before the end harbouring the cold soda can could make contact with his head. He stared into the determined but frightened blue eyes of the girl, Korra who he now despised to the very core. Hakai ripped the sock from her fingers and growled.

"I've had enough! Of all of you, you pests are nothing but a waste of oxygen!" He bored into the helpless eyes of the younger girl, feeling a cynical laugh escape his lips at once again having the upper hand. 

"If you want to be with you 'friend' so much, then I'll take you straight to her" Hakai didn't wait for the girl to say anything before swinging his fist with force and connecting with the side of Korra’s face, she too falling onto the floor with the other two, unconscious.

He laughed and laughed, the sound getting more and more out of control and crazy with each breath. He felt alive, this was fun, this was enjoyable.

Baatar was sure they were in the back of a van with it’s spacious compartment and the way the vehicle itself swayed gently, soothingly which was a big contrast to the situation they were in.

He felt someone leaning against him and looked down to see Bolin resting on his shoulder and his heart picked up it's pace at being so close to his crush. It was stupid, knowing that they were in danger and all he could think about right now was how it would feel to kiss his friend. 

Then Baatar remembered what happened to Bolin in the field. He swiftly turned his head and craned it so he could peer at the other boy better. He had collapsed, going unconscious probably due to the loss of blood.

Baatar looked into the serene but pale face of Bolin and brought his hand up only to realize they were bound, he cursed. He then dropped his head so that their foreheads met gently feeling the cold sweat on Bolin’s skin and upon closer observation, the slightly laboured breathing coming from him. 

Was he sick? 

"He’s been out for some time" Baatar jumped at the sudden voice and looked up.

"Zhu Li!? You were caught to?" He scanned around him to see two more of them in the medium sized space. 

Varrick was off to one side leaning his head against the wall with Bo and Raava in between him and Baatar and Zhu Li sat across from them. They all had bruises on their faces like they got punched a couple times and some were already turning purple from the earlier debacle. 

"Will he be okay?" Baatar asked, concerned. 

"They didn't give any pain killers so his arm and leg must be hurting like hell but then again these are thugs we are talking about, they aren't exactly high on the caring list" Zhu Li quipped with a hint of anger in her tone. 

Baatar leaned back into Bolin as a form of comfort seeing how his brows furrowed, beads of sweat accumulated of his face and he was slightly mumbling to himself. His rapidly increasing heart not going unnoticed as Bolin subconsciously moved closer to him. 

"Where are they taking us? What do we do now?" Raava asked quietly. Baatar had thought she'd been asleep.

"Last I saw, we were facing a dirt path" Varrick answered softly as if the people up front would hear them and that also made Baatar a bit more cautious. 

"All we can do is hope the other three found Kuvira and are getting help. Maybe Bo’s brother found some backup and is already there" Zhu Li said, staring at the floor of the van. 

Baatar could only nod in agreement. "I hope they can find us too" knowing they were probably well away from the deceiving little house.

[••]

"This could be serious!" Mako exclaimed at the table of police officers. 

They all stared at him with blank but wavering expressions. "Mako, this could just be another prank. Teenagers always think they're being funny messing with the police" one of his superiors, Saikhan, said. 

"We all know how much you adore your little brother and sometimes it can get a little weird but there hasn't been a murder in Zaofu County in decades, let alone a kidnapping. The best we get on a daily bases is a shop theft" the older man went over to get a cup of coffee at the built in kitchenette. 

The others looked down at the table and into their own mugs, there was no call for any type of job tonight and they were all just hanging out in the station.

"All the more reason to take this seriously! What if we let this one slide and it turns out to be true and people get hurt or worse, killed!? We are the police, we are supposed to help those that come to us in need and uphold justice. What would we look like as the county police department if we let something off as serious as kidnapping because no one hasn't filed in for it in ages" Mako ranted desperately and angrily, this was not why he became a policeman. 

He didn't go through grueling physical tests and exams to sit idly in a station drinking coffee. He became one to help people, to make people feel safe and he wasn't going to sit back on something that could be a big deal. 

"Bolin has never lied to me, would never lie to me. He’s the president of every leadership team his school offers, he's a man of his word like we were taught. He would never joke about something like this" and that's why he had a huge feeling that something was happening even as they spoke. 

He looked across his colleagues faces, they looked conflicted now. Mako was right, what if this was serious? They would get ridiculed by the people on where they were and what they were doing while all this was going down. It was better to take a chance and it be nothing than not and it be true. 

"Even if you all won't go—" Mako said determinedly, grabbing a bulletproof vest from the many racks and putting it on over his uniform and then holstered a gun to his belt.

"—I'll go by myself" he looked towards the others, his resolve not dwindling seeing them still sitting there. 

He turned to leave when none of them got up to follow him but was stopped by a commanding voice. "Wait!" 

Mako turned abruptly to see Lin Beifong walking into the room, she set her steely gaze on everyone who looked just as surprised and perplexed as Mako. 

"Get geared up guys, we are heading out" She ordered them in a rough tone. 

"Chief?" One of the younger policeman questioned. 

"Now!" Lin boomed and without another word they all scrambled to get ready. 

"I'll call headquarters and have them send over more men, I'll suggest the RCPD S.W.A.T even, we aren't taking any chances" she turned to Mako, phone already out. "If this as serious as your making it seem boy, we are going to need all the help we can get." 

Mako felt a smile on his lips. They may be a hard bunch but they are prideful and determined. All his colleagues rushed out the door to the cars. Lin walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad to have you on my team, it's a good thing we have someone like you" she praised before moving passed and following the others. 

"Lu! Gang! Stay here in case anyone calls!" She called over her shoulder.

"Already on it!" He heard one of them answer back. 

Mako soon left, feeling anxious and nervous but ready to help his brother and friends in any way he could. He checked his phone for the address Bo had sent him before hopping into one of the cars, shooting him a quick text. 

**We’re on our way.**

  
  


"Tarrlok, have you seen Korra?" Senna peered into the kitchen where her husband was cooking.

"She left a couple hours ago while you were out. Said she was going over to a friends for the night, Baatar Jr. to be exact" he told her without looking up from the chopping board. 

"Oh? Are you sure?" She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"It was mentioned in the conversation right before we decided to start over on a different foot" Feeling better about telling his wife the good news. Truth be told, that feeling from hours ago hasn't left the pit of his stomach even if he tried to shake it off. 

"That’s great, sweetie! But are you sure Korra is at Baatar’s?" She questioned again. 

Tarrlok put the knife down and turned to his beautiful wife who had a look of confusion and slight uncertainty. 

"Yeah, why? Honey are you okay?" He guided her to sit down at the table. 

She looked up at him. “Baatar’s father called a few minutes ago asking if his son was over here" she said. The feeling grew inside Tarrlok as he listened. 

"Funny thing is, he got a call from Zhu Li’s mother who got a call from Raava and Varrick’s father's, that they too stated they were staying at Baatar’s house. They usually have surprise sleepovers but none of them are where they said they'd be" Senna rambled on. "Even Asami’s parents are freaking out".

Tarrlok saw that her hands were trembling slightly and took hold of them. "Calm down Senna, they could've all met up somewhere" he pathetically tried to reason even though the nagging feeling crept all the way up to his throat. 

"But that was hours ago as you said! And no one has seen them since" tears were welling up in her eyes. This situation did nothing to soothe her already raging hormones.

"What if they're are in trouble? Anything could have happened" she was looking at their locked hands, shoulders shaking. 

"Okay, let's call everyone over and address this" Tarrlok said, rubbing comforting circles against her back.

That night a group of parents filed into Tarrlok’s house worried and panicked, it has also been hours since they've last seen their son’s and daughter’s. Tarrlok was in the middle of frantic women and upset males, him being one of them.

That stupid kid, he knew the backpack she was wearing didn't look full enough for a sleepover, he should've pressed further. What has she gotten herself into?

By the end of the heated discussions on possibilities and scenarios, the group of enamoured parents came to the conclusion: all their kids were missing

[••]

Suyin and Kuvira jumped from where they lay. Both had been trying to get some sleep when they heard the jingle of keys outside the basement door. The two looked at each other frightened, did he usually come so late? What was he going to do to them now? 

Kuvira heard the heavy footsteps of her father but oddly their seemed to me more than one and she glanced over at Suyin who started trembling uncontrollably, was it them? The other men who always came for her?

Kuvira as quickly as her drained and sluggish body could, moved in front of her mother to protect her with whatever strength she could muster up. Her eyes burned suddenly at the influx of light that radiated through the damp basement. 

When they adjusted she was relieved and a bit surprised to see her father descending with three disoriented body’s in his grip and she could feel Su release some of the tension in her body.

When her father reached the base of the steps he tossed the new body’s to the side. Two of them groaned at the impact and Kuvira examined them closely before recognition adorned her face and her eyes widened in utter disbelief. 

"Asami!? Wan!?" She exclaimed. 

Both of them looked up with the same shock and surprise. Kuvira looked horrible; she was really thin with skin so pale it was almost grey, there were really dark circles under her eyes and her body beneath a shredded shirt revealed deep cuts and dark bruises that looked painful and harsh but both of them were happy nontheless that they had found her, even if they were captured themselves. 

Kuvira noticed how Wan held his hand gingerly over his side, grimacing when he positioned to sit. Kuvira’s stomach churned even though there was nothing in it when she sat the knife lodged there. She also noticed that Asami was blinking rapidly and swaying slightly in disorientation. 

But what caught her off guard the most, what gripped at her heart and crushed it was seeing Korra lying off to the other side unconcious, a purpling bruise around her eye.

The anger that scorched through Kuvira was tremendous and she scrambled as fast she could toward her with a twisted heart. Why was she here?! Why was any of them here!? She was nearing the other girl’s body when she got shoved roughly to the side. 

Kuvira whipped her head in her father's direction, a deep frown over taking her features. How dare he!? Who the fuck did he think he was!? Doing this to her Korra of all people!

"What the fuck did you do to them!" She growled deep, standing up. Her legs wobbled a bit from being barely used. 

Her dad smirked. "Kuvira, Kuvira. If only you could see yourself, looking and acting like the animal you are" he tutted.

She only got angrier at his lack of answer. "I said what the fuck did you do!?" She stepped closer, feeling braver than she has been since she’s been trapped. 

"Well you see the little ones wanted to come see you" he feigned innocence which made Kuvira’s blood boil. 

"But they came without permission, so I had to teach them a lesson" he gestured to her hurt friends. Kuvira couldn't help but wonder, did the others come? Where were they? Were they also hurt? 

"Don’t you guys know? Trespassing is a crime" Hakai turned to the two conscious friends, smiling. 

They both scowled. "I think what you’re doing now is more of a crime than trespassing" Wan spat. 

The thought of her other friends being hurt and injured sent Kuvira livid. She didn't understand this strong outburst of feral anger that was propelling her to make these decisions, but she was riding with it even if it wasn't in her best interest. 

She lunged at her father but was slow and sluggish, days worth of drugs in high doses instilled in her multiple times was not helping and it cost her because she came into contact with a stiff, strong fist into her stomach that sent her stumbling back, gasping for breath. What the hell was she thinking? This was useless but her mind kept propelling her forward. 

"Why are you doing this to them!?" She tried again only to get shoved and punched once more. 

"Why are you doing this to Su!?" Kuvira shouted, another strong punch to her gut. Her body was telling her to stop.

"Why are you doing this to ME!?" She screamed, eyes burning into her father's soulless ones before throwing herself at him. She tried to harshly grip his throat but her father caught her arms and twisted them until she cried out in agony, throwing her to the floor.

He loomed over Kuvira who just stared up at him helplessly. Yes, Hakai thought, you are helpless and I'll make you feel even more helpless and pathetic. His eyes burned with hatred. 

"You want to know why I'm doing this to you?" he started lowly. "I'm doing it because you ruined my fucking life!" He put emphasis behind his words with a kick to Kuvira’s arm. 

Asami and Wan watched in horror, at the scene that was playing out. This was Kuvira’s father? This man that equaled to a demon was related to such a bright and happy person?

But looking on, Kuvira wasn't happy, in fact she was miserable so utterly and unbelievably miserable and broken. She looked like a small child lying on the ground who was finally facing the monster under her bed.

They both silently agreed that this was the real Kuvira. The one she had so securely protected from everyone's view, she had deceived and manipulated them all that she herself had even started to believe her facade at some point.

Korra had woken from her stupor in shock and denial, in hatred and sadness seeing the scene unfold before her. All were stunned motionless.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE EVER SINCE YOU WERE BORN, EVER SINCE YOUR PATHETIC MOTHER DIDN'T ABORT YOUR FUCKING ASS! I DRAGGED HER TO THAT PLACE MYSELF BUT SHE REFUSED!" Kuvira’s father spat.

"YOU WERE AN UGLY BITCH, DID YOUR MOTHER NOT TELL YOU I WAS NEVER THERE WHEN YOU WERE BORN?!" He laughed maniacally.

"NOPE! I WAS OFF FUCKING SOME OTHER WOMAN, YOUR MOTHER WAS OVER HER PURPOSE AND I WAS MOVING ON!" He kicked Kuvira hard who let out a yell. 

"YOU WERE BAD LUCK FROM THE BEGINNING, A FUCKING INGRATE! THAT BITCH WENT TO COURT AND I ENDED UP HAVING TO STAY WITH HER AND WORK MY ASS OFF FOR YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT! MY LIFE WENT TO HELL, EVERY TIME I SAW YOU, I WANTED TO PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" He punched Kuvira harder and harder with every word until the girl was coughing up blood. She tried to roll away and fend off his attacks but was too weak. 

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN AND THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN IS IF YOU DIE!" Hakai kicked and kicked his daughter. 

Kuvira’s mind was swimming, she was crying that she knew, she was bawling her eyes out. Is this what she was? A pathetic worthless person? Should her mother have killed her before she even looked like a human? At this moment all she could think was; yes, yes she should've, none of this would be happening if she hadn’t exited. Yes, just let her die, let her spare everyone the trouble of having to be around her. She was worthless.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Hakai was screaming. So much force behind his act.

Kick after kick after kick, Kuvira felt the life draining from her and she welcomed it, succumbed to it. She felt her ribs break, felt the bone in her arm break as her father kept assaulting on her body. 

The four other people in the room lurched forward as if by a strong force. All drained dry from horror and shock, Kuvira was bloody and red liquid spilled from reopened wounds and her lips. 

They grabbed onto Hakai’s shoulders and legs and put all their weight into pulling him off Kuvira. Korra couldn't believe her eyes, this was murderous, the love of her life was dying.

When the realization hit her, her heart dropped to the soles of her feet and she desperately with everyone else clawed and pulled at Hakai’s limbs. They finally get him off and push him to the ground. The look in his eyes indeed held killing intent. How could someone do this to their own flesh and blood? 

While the other three tried to contain the muscular man by tying him up with some rope that was lying around, Korra crawled towards Kuvira who was a bloody and bruised mess.

No one deserved this, no one. Her eyes welled up and tears spilled over. She didn't deserve this. Korra wailed even though she wasn't the one hurting so badly that she already looked on the verge of death. 

The small, slow rise of Kuvira’s chest was the only thing that told Korra other wise. She scooped her up into her lap.

"Kuvira open your eyes" she lightly tapped the girl’s cheek trying to keep her concious because Korra didn't want to take the chance that she would fall asleep and never wake up. 

"Kor...ra?" The name a whisper on her lips, but she heard it nonetheless.

"Yes it's me. God Kuvira, don't sleep, stay awake." 

Tears were streaming down Korra’s face in waves that she could hardly see through the blur. Her heart broke into a million pieces, seeing her love like this. 

Kuvira’s lips moved but Korra didn't hear what she said. 

"What?"

"I...lo..ve..you" Kuvira whispered. 

Korra sobbed into the other girl’s hair at those words. Three words she’s wanted to hear for so long now but not under these circumstances not when the girl she’s been pining for was fighting to breath and could hardly keep her eyes open. Korra leaned back and pushed back Kuvira’s sweaty, matted hair.

"I love you too" Korra’s voice trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut, not noticing Kuvira’s soft smile before the girl slipped into a cool, dark shell.

They heard a bang from outside the door and muffled footsteps running around and shouts followed.

"Police! Police! You are under arrest!" 

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

The car had stopped. Baatar and the others looked between each other questioningly, they still didn't know where they had been taken. He looked down at Bolin who’s temperature had been increasing minute by minute during the trip, his breathing becoming more laboured than before and sweat was running down his forehead. Baatar cursed, this wasn't good, he needed medical attention.

"Where do you think we are?" Zhu Li piped up and Baatar shrugged.

"I have no clue but Bo is in terrible shape is, if we don't get a doctor soon..." he trailed off as he scooted closer to his crush.

"I hope the others are having better luck" Raava voiced and all of them nodded their heads thinking about the other three and wondering if they were okay, if they found Kuvira or got help in Bolin’s brother.

Just then the back door to the van opened and all their heads turned to look at two burly thugs standing at the entrance. They waste no time man-handling them out of the vehicle having no consideration for the injured Bolin who groaned at the sudden movement.

"Hey! He's hurt, be careful!" Baatar shouted to the thug who was dragging his friend out rather roughly.

"Shut up" the brash man beside him growled and clamped a hefty hand over Baatar’s mouth.

Their surroundings were dim like they were in the back of some garage. He saw piles of boxes and metal parts, tools were hanging up or strewn all over the place. They were pushed forward towards big double doors that looked old and creaky.

It didn't go unnoticed that the thugs were armed, so if any of them tried to run they wouldn't get very far without being shot. Baatar shivered.

One of the thugs pushed open the doors into an open space. He made it out to be some type of warehouse with it’s crane machines and discarded metal crates that have rusted over.

"What are we doing here? I didn't even know Zaofu County had places like these" Varrick whispered beside him. They steered them into the middle of the spacious area and then the two men left, disappearing into the dark shadows that consumed the furthest parts of the space.

"What are they going to do to us?" Bolin spoke up suddenly in a tired, hoarse voice. He was wincing very visibly at having to stand on his injured leg and had stopped cradling his arm that was now kept idly at his side.

"I rather not think the worst" Raava stated. "But with what's happened so far, it's most likely just that."

It didn't take long before they heard the clank and scrape of the door opening and they all tensed. With baited breath the five teenagers watched as figures emerged out of the darkness with a multitude of dangerous men. But when they came closer one man in the middle stood out like a sore thumb and it had to do with the solid red suit he wore.

He looked a bit old, probably in his early 40s and he was extremely intimidating. But his smile was what made all five of them take a step back. If Kuvira’s dad was a demon then this man was the devil himself.

"I heard you guys were interfering with one of my disciples plans" his voice was smooth and calm but the way his eyes bore into you was anything but, as if he was seeing all the ways he could rip you apart.

Baatar saw the thugs advancing towards them, holding chains and metal pipes.

"I don't find that suitable," the red suit man smirked.

  
  


All the parents were sitting in the living room of Tarrlok’s home feeling restless and unbelievably anxious. The police had informed them that they were on a whole different case of a potential kidnapping and would look into their case but that mostly all their personnel were out in the field for that operation.

"Kidnapping!?" Senna exclaimed, "something to that extent hasn't happen in years! Something is definitely wrong."

All the others could only agree. "My poor baby, where could she be? Where could any of them be?" Zhu Li’s mother fretted.

Tarrlok’s mind was all over the place, where could Korra have gone? He didn't know he had it in him to worry at such a high rate and it was really undoing him. His knees bounced nervously alongside the frantic tapping of his fingers on the chairs armrest when a thought hit him.

"You don't think...you don't think they could be related to this kidnapping could you?" He voiced out loud. Heads turned in his direction full of shock, sudden realization and confusion.

"That can't be possible, who in Zaofu County would kidnap a group of teenagers?" Raava’s father questioned.

"I mean if you think about it, it fits" Tarrlok stated, swallowing hard. "What else could've happened to them if they haven't come back yet?" 

There were murmurs all around when the TV suddenly lit up. They all jumped and turned their attention to the flashing red screen that was now showing all their children’s faces.

 _"People of Zaofu, we are interrupting your regular scheduled programming to announce that these nine students have gone missing."_ Everyone was leaning closer, their hearts thumping at what news they were about to hear.

_"All were last seen at their respective homes. We are here to inform you that these nine teenagers have been a victim of a serious and possibly armed kidnapping. We go live now to where local police and the Republic City SWAT are investigating."_

The focus then shifted to an aerial view of a house. Below were the many flashing lights of police cars and ambulances.

"Oh my lord!" Zhu Li’s mother gasped.

"Isn’t that Hakai’s house?" Baatar’s father asked incredulously.

Tarrlok examined the TV only for him to confirm that that was indeed his friend's house. His heart dropped into his stomach at the realization of the whole situation. Hakai is involved in this case? A person who he had considered a lifelong friend? Where were Korra and the others? Did they find them on time? All they could do was sit and watch things unfold on their TV screen.

Korra listened to the thumping footsteps running around outside. Suyin and the others were trying to keep Kuvira’s father’s struggling form pinned to the ground. She looked down at the girl in her arms and noticed that her eyes were closed.

"No Kuvira, wake up don't sleep" she patted the girl on the cheek but didn't get a response.

"Kuvira wake up!" Korra patted harder only to register the coldness of her skin.

Still no response. "Kuvira?" She raked her eyes over the sleeping girl that wasn't moving, not even her chest.

Korra’s stomach dropped, her heart going out of control as she took the other girl by her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Kuvira?!" Asami soon ran wobbily to the basement door and running out to get the police meanwhile Korra was in hysterics. She was taking too long to grasp what was going on, she didn't want to.

"Please!" She kept screaming, shaking the girl’s body who just flopped back and forth lifelessly. 

"Oh God no!" Korra brought Kuvira tight to her chest and hugged her like her life depended on it even if the other girl in her lap was unmoving and cold. 

Korra was bawling, shaking her head in denial. This wasn't it! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Why was life so damn cruel?

No, she refused to accept this, this isn't happening. Her mind was all over the place and her chest ached uncomfortably. Suyin came over at hearing and seeing the distressed young girl.

Korra?" She tried to put a hand on her shoulder and ask what was wrong when she saw Kuvira being cradled in her arms looking like a battered piece of meat, broken arm flimsy at her side, eyes closed, face bruised and blood trickling from her mouth but what she noticed the most was the girl’s ashen face and her lack of breathing.

The scream that ripped from her was like no other that drowned Korra’s own sobs. The older woman fell to the floor beside the blue eyed girl and took the lifeless Kuvira from her.

"NO!" Suyin shouted.

"Kuvy?! I’m here so please, please wake up!" her bawls mixed in with Korra’s who still hadn't moved.

"Baby the police are here, please stop playing around, please. We are saved, we lived Kuvy, like we promised, we lived. I'm here for you, wake up so we can go!" Suyin kept rambling over her daughter’s body as she rocked them back and forth hot tears coming out of her eyes.

Wan stood behind them nursing his injured side, feeling his own tears flow. He closed his eyes and turned his head, they were right there, how did they fail to save her? The one person they came for, his friend he's known since grade school, how?

He couldn't bear to look at his dead friend, couldn't feel anything but the aching pain that coursed through him. They failed, as friends, they failed her.

The cackling laugh that cut through their agony and grief halted their cries. "Finally! FINALLY! THE FUCKER IS DEAD! I'M FREE!" Hakai’s laughter turned unhinged each second.

Korra only felt blinding rage course through her. She got up stalking over to the despicable man.

"How could you?" She growled.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She surged forward wrapping her fingers around the man's neck, squeezing as hard as she could.

"Look at..you" Hakai forced out. "Willing to kill someone so intently, you're no better than...me" but Korra only squeezed harder, feeling the man choke.

"You killed her! How dare you! She was just a girl that wanted to have a normal life but you took that away from her!" Korra put all her strength behind her act, feeling his throat nearly give way to the pressure. His dark eyes staring intently in her own as his oxygen decreased.

"She...deserved to...die. She was good for...nothing"

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" But before Korra could crush the man's throat she felt hands pulling her back.

She thrashed, wanting nothing but for that fucker to be dead. He made Kuvira suffer until the very end, made her succumb to his will and that made Korra livid.

"Stop, this isn’t the way. You know it isn't" she heard the saddened voice of Wan in her ears and Korra slowly stopped thrashing.

Just then multiple heavy footsteps bound down the steps and a group of cops and some SWAT operatives surround them, Asami right behind them.

The SWAT men handled Hakai who was still laughing hysterically when Korra ran up to them not missing Wan hobbling up to Asami to reveal the news. He leaned in whispering to her who’s head then snapped in Kuvira’s direction where Suyin was still cradling the girls form.

"Stop!" Korra said to the group, dragging a bound up Hakai. They looked at her just as paramedics burst down the stairs as well, making a beeline for the others.

"Our friends! The others were captured by his men, he should know where they are" she explained.

"Where are they!?" Korra directed at Hakai who was now staring blankly at the ground, all hysterics gone.

"We will question him, don’t worry we will look into finding your friends as soon as we can get him to talk" one of the officers said, a short but well built male.

But Korra wanted to know that instant, they could be in dire trouble for all she knew. She felt drained emotionally, mentally and physically. It's the worst she’s felt even after her father had told her about her mother all those years ago.

Her father... What was he going to think? This was most likely already on the news, a small town with such a high scale kidnapping resulting in a death, definitely. What were Tarrlok and her mother doing? Have they found out she's here?

"Where are they!?" Korra growled in Hakai’s face again, demanding to know.

"Who cares? They're all probably dead anyways" and with that he was dragged roughly out by the police, one whipped out a walkie talkie after hearing the males words realizing the urgent danger.

"The other five kids, we need to find them!" The taller of the cops shouted as he bound up the stairs.

Some of the local cops came over, escorting them out of the basement, through the living room that was askew and out the front door.

Korra was right. As soon as she stepped out of the house cameras blinded her and microphones were pushed into her face. It didn't take long for the police to push the reporters back. They were still spouting questions at her and the others from as they walked by.

_"What happened?"_

_"Were you tortured?"_

_"How long have you been in there?"_

_"Were there any casualties?"_

Upon hearing that last question Korra’s heart squeezed painfully as her thoughts went to a lifeless Kuvira in her arms. Why tell her she loved her if she was just going to leave? Korra felt a new wave of tears, why couldn’t you hold out just a little longer?

She just kept walking to where the police led them to the ambulances so paramedics could properly check their wounds. Korra felt like she wasn't in her own body, she felt numb to say the least.

She glanced around as the paramedics tended to her bruised eye and saw Suyin sitting at the back of a different ambulance being heavily taken care of, granted she had much more serious injuries.

Wan was getting his side and Asami was probably being checked for a concussion because she was still a little wobbly on her feet.

Korra wished she had gone back to looking at the ground but her eyes were cruel and led her to look at a certain gurney rolling towards an ambulance. It wasn't difficult to understand who was under the black body bag that was zipped up all the way and a he ripped her eyes away, blinking rapidly.

"Excuse me? Are you Korra?" Hearing her name she looked up, the paramedic had gone off to talk to another leaving Korra vacant and feeling alone.

The man that stood in front of her was handsome. Sweet but determined golden eyes, chiseled features and a tall, built stature. He looked like a nice guy so nice that he reminded Korra of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello, I'm officer Mako" he held out his hand to shake hers who slid her smaller hand into the man's larger one tentatively 

"I'm Bolin’s brother," he clarified after a while. And then it hit Korra, that genuinely nice, safe aura he gave off. The way his eyes mellowed when he smiled.

Korra felt her stomach churning and she wanted to throw up. She knew Bolin was with Baatar and the others and it killed her not knowing if they were okay or not and now knowing they had to break the news to them about Kuvira made her more than overwhelmed. 

"My brother gave me directions on where to find you all, sorry it took so long to convince everyone to pick up the search" he sat beside her.

"Your brother..." Korra started but felt her throat constrict.

"He’s not here, I know" she could hear the deep worry and anguish in his voice. "He’s with the others and we still don't know where they could be. The police are interrogating Hakai right now."

The two were silent for a while.

"I'm so scared" Korra heard the man say in a shaky breath. "What if he isn't okay? And I can't do anything because I don't know where he is. What if he's in serious trouble and he needs me what if..." Mako took a deep breath.

"I shouldn't be thinking like this, I should be positive, for him" Korra didn't know what to say and just patted the male on the back softly. "I'm sure he's okay" is all she had.

The officer got up from where they sat and turned back to Korra. "Thank you" he smiled

"Mako!" Another officer came running over.

"Chief!" He exclaimed.

"We have a lead! He finally cracked!" The gruff female officer said. 

Mako’s heart rose to his throat and his eyes widened, "Really!?"

"Yes!, let's go" Lin urged and the man followed, running back to where the other’s gathered.

Korra watched them get everything together and enter their cars, driving away speedily down the dirt path. She was retreating back into her mind when he saw Suyin sitting alone, head in her hands. Korra couldn't begin to understand what she must be going through right now and got up to go toward her.

Suyin felt a soft hand on her back and looked up into soft blue. She only knew Korra from her and Kuvira’s brief stay at Tarrlok’s but she was a sweet girl. 

"Are you okay?" The young girl asked, sitting down.

Suyin knew it was only an act of kindness because both of them knew she wasn't okay. She couldn't help the set of sobs that came over her body again. Why Kuvira? Why the girl she loved as her own of all people? She had been nothing but kind and joyful, the world worked in such cruel ways.

"I wish I could've saved her. She was all I had and I was all she had, I already miss her so much. What am I supposed to do now that she’s not here?" The older woman was leaning into Korra’s side, crying.

"Kuvira always protected me, even being down in that basement she was the one to take most of the hits and lashes so I wouldn't need to, it always broke my heart seeing her beaten bloody and not being able to do anything about it."

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault but her father’s. It will be hard but all you can do is live on, live for her if you have to. You know she wouldn't want you killing yourself over this, she’d want you to be happy" Korra rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

Suyin knew she was right.

"Korra!" She turned around at the shouting and saw a group of adults running in their direction. Three of them branching off to go towards Wan and Jongin, swooping them into big hugs. The others went to speak with the officers who were still here to probably ask where the rest of them were.

Tarrlok and her mother kept running for Korra until she was soon engulfed in a large hug, warm arms squeezing her until she finally broke down again, crying in their embrace.

[••]

Baatar had a broken arm from the blunt force they were attacking him with. He shielded Bolin from their attack since he was too banged up to receive anymore beatings but they still tried to chain his hand together making him cry out in pain.

It was a blurry mess, the swinging of pipes coming from every direction, hands grabbing you to twist your arms behind your back.

"Stop" the man in the red suit instructed and instantly the hits and roughhousing stopped. Baatar and the other’s released breaths of relief, wincing when the action hurt their battered chests.

"I don't think they are repenting hard enough" he stated. "Let’s try harder. Bring them to the line up" the man turned and walked over to a shaded spot and flicked a switch which illuminated more of the warehouse and revealed some high stacked metal crates and a row of nooses hung over the edge. There was even a set of steps that took you on the top of the crates.

"Set them up" the leader informed.

And before the group of students could try to crawl away they are hoisted and dragged up the steps. They kept struggling but it was futile when you were up against bulky men.

Baatar couldn't believe what they were going to do to them and he couldn't say he wasn't scared either, he was terrified. Please someone come save us he pleaded to whoever could answer his prayers.

"Now you guys will know the true meaning of repenting. Know not to meddle in affairs that aren't yours just for the sake of 'friends', you will only end up with the short side of the stick.” They stuck their heads through the rope so now they were slightly teetering off the edge of the crates, one push or one wrong step and they would slip off and get hanged.

"Fuck you" all five of them said in odd unison. They were met with mocking laughter. Baatar felt a hand on his back and panic rose in him but luckily in that moment all hell broke loose.

A thug came in shouting. "Cops! Cops!"

The read suit man whipped around exclaiming in anger and disbelief. "What!?"

"They are outsi—" The thug didn’t get to finish before a shot rang out and he fell in a heap on the concrete. Soon a frenzy of men were ducking for cover as loads of cops and SWAT came bursting in and opening fire.

Some thugs went down instantly but others were putting up a fight, even the red suit man looked disgruntled as he too took cover. It soon became an old fashioned shoot out, the smell of gunpowder quickly filling the air. As the cops came more into the light, Baatar noticed one in particular.

"Mako!" He heard Bolin shout from beside him. They were all trying to keep steady so none of them accidentally dropped over the edge.

The cop looked up. "Bo!" He exclaimed, “hang in there guys, I'm coming.” The reality of that pun was terrifying.

They watched as he ducked behind things trying to stay out of any flying bullets line of fire. As he inched closer to the steps he stood up and sprinted for it, but Baatar saw the red suit man also stand and lined up his shot.

"Mako, behind you!" He shouted but it was too late as a crack sounded and the police officer slumped forward.

"NOOO!" Baatar heard Bolin yell. Gunshots were still sounding but you could see that the thugs were losing against trained SWAT and cops.

Baatar’s throat closed when he saw Bolin’s feet teeter and without a doubt he knew what was going to happen next. Bo’s feat slipped off the edge of the crates and he fell only to be strung around the neck by the rope.

"Bolin!" Baatar shouted. Knowing he can't couldn’t do anything or he too would be hanged.

He gazed in horror as Bolin thrashed and choked before whipping his head to where Mako lay, he could see the male struggling to get up.

"MAKO GET THE FUCK UP!, BOLIN!" Baatar screamed.

Mako looked up to see his little brother thrashing with a rope tight around his neck. He got up fast ignoring the cry of pain in his shoulder. He bounded up the rest of the stairs but as he got on the top crates he was tackled to the ground, seeing his brothers struggle lessen.

He looked behind him to see Amon, or as people call him: the red suit man. The leader of the Triple Threats.

"Get off me!" Mako shoved hard, succeeding in heaving the man off him and running to his slowly less struggling brother, face red. 

He glanced around and saw a pipe sticking out from the contraption and grabbed onto it, using it as a hold to lean over and grab the back of his brother’s clothes. He hauled him back onto the crates, took the knife he had in his belt and cut the rope. The heavenly gasp of his brother regaining breath was music to his ears as he dropped to his knees with him.

"God, I'm so sorry Bo, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner" The younger boy was still gasping for breath, shaking from the event he just went through.

Mako got up to go help the others, heaving them back safely on to the platform before they too slipped but when he untied the Raava, he heard the click of a gun and turned to see Amon holding the barrel of his weapon to an unsuspecting Baatar.

"Shit" Mako cursed. They were facing away from the set of steps but Amon was backing them up to the edge of the crates.

"We are high up enough where if we fall, we'd crack our skulls" he smiled. Mako instinctively moved his hand to grip his gun.

"Nuh uh. I'll shoot faster than you can whip that out and aim it" and the police officer cursed again, he was right.

"Now, why don't you just let me and my men go and we won't cause no more harm, you already got a good bit of us" Amon paused so they could focus back on the slowly diminishing shoot out with shouts from thugs going down.

"Why kill us all when you can just give us a stern warning and lessen your murder rate?" he said smoothly, "I mean, this is technically murder" his grin twisted.

Mako had to do something. He knew this man wouldn't hesitate to throw Baatar over the edge. That's when he saw something. A flash of gunmetal great hair as Lin approached, weapon cocked in the air aiming silently at the gang leader.

"Look, if you sto we can talk about this" Mako spoke slowly. "No one has to die, especially not these kids. They have nothing to do with you.”

"Oh but yes they do, they are interferring with a mission I let one of my people take" he stated.

"That person is on his way behind bars for life" Mako said as Lin finally make it on the crate.

Amon sighed as if truly saddened. "I knew that would happen, he was to hasty, too greedy. I don't care about him, these kids now know of me and I always do good with ridding people who serve no purpose to me" he pressed the gun against Baatar’s temple and the boy tensed, wanting out of this man's hands.

"Sorry but I'm not going to take any chances" Amon said, now pointing his gun to Mako’s head and pressing down on the trigger but before he could release the bullet, Lin pulled first lodging one clean bullet in the gang leader’s head instantly killing him.

Amon fell back dragging Baatar with him who's eyes opened wide at the thought of falling to his death. Mako lunged forward hurriedly and grabbed the teenager's arm, stopping him from falling but watching the male in the red suit crash to the ground with a sickening thud.

An eerie silence brewed before Mako and Lin ushered the five teenagers out of the death riddled warehouse and into the cool air of the night, feeling somewhat different than they had that morning. A situation like this would change anybody.

They all filed into the cop cars, Mako carrying Bolin who was hurt badly. Baatar cradled his broken arm and followed behind his friends. His mind was playing back all the things that had happened up to this point, he couldn't be more relieved to be saved and rescued but he felt restless and anxious. 

They rode all the way back to Kuvira’s house and were bombarded by reporters who were pushed away and paramedics who tended to them, their parents all surrounded them in rushed words, hugs and kisses and then settled horror and worry.

The friends all reunited but Baatar knew something was utterly wrong when he saw the blank, emotionless faces of Asami and Wan. Korra had turned away not baring to look at any of them and when Wan opened his mouth, with each word that left his lips Baatar was crushed with tons and tons of bricks as he fell into the grass, his heart ripping in two as the world darkened around him

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this. I... 😔 Don’t be mad at me.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than was expected. School and junk y’know?

The days following that painful and horrifying night were a swirling of worried parents, hospitalization, and police statements and interviews. It was a hectic time because there had never been such a large scale criminal act in Zaofu County in many years. People from all around town had followed their story voicing there outrage at the frightening details released by the press, many were shocked that a seemingly normal man that they've interacted with or had seen walking amongst them could be such a dangerous monster. During that time Korra and the others were discharged one after another, leaving Bolin who had more dire injuries to stay the longest.

The young male became quiet an a little withdrawn and if you came too close he would flinch away much to everyone’s worries. The doctor explained that it was a mild post trauma and insisted that the worst of it will pass with some prescribed medication and allowing him space. 

They were all there again today, the day Bolin was to be discharged and also the day of Kuvira’s funeral. Although they should’ve felt relieved and happy that their friend was finally getting out of the hospital, nothing could get rid of the dreary and sad emotions.

Korra stood near the wall in the lobby next to a seated Baatar as they waited for Mako to get Bolin ready and dressed for the funeral happening soon. She looked around at the group of people she had now come to call friends, who rested silently in the chairs or leant against the walls. It was eerily quiet for a bunch she knew to be brightly energetic. 

All of their parents were already at the church along with many townsfolk and practically their whole school’s student body. Kuvira was known by quite a lot in some way, shape or form; from good natured deeds or a passing greeting and conversation and those who hadn’t met her before had followed her story from that night and wanted to offer their condolences and heartfelt wishes.

"We failed her" Baatar spoke up through the sterile silence that settled around the hospital lobby where even the receptionist looked tense. 

"Don’t say that" Korra said quietly. 

"But we did!" The spectacled male turned to her in his chair. "I did! I was her best friend and I could do nothing!" His voice hitched as he got choked up. 

They were all wearing black attire, looking and feeling like glum individuals. 

"Maybe if we had known about it earlier" Zhu Li spoke, her face grim. "Maybe if we had noticed she was suffering sooner" 

"No one would've known. She was great at keeping it all bottled" Wan said through clenched teeth. 

Korra felt like someone was squeezing her heart. She felt the most responsible. Instead of keeping Kuvira from leaving the alley that fateful night, she let her walk to her death. Korra felt more guilty than anyone. 

Everyone was quiet for a while before Raava spoke up.

"We can wish all we want that we did things differently, that we knew things sooner but that's not going to bring her back" she stated. 

"Her dad, the fucker, is behind bars and will rot for life. That’s the best we can get to avenging her and what she went through, we all want to do more, turn back time but we can't and Kuvira wouldn't want us beating ourselves up over this" Raava finished. 

"You’re right. We can't do anything, we tried and we failed but at least she saw that we came for her, that we cared, that she wasn't alone" Baatar said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Damn it!" He swiped at his face furiously.

Just then Mako and Bolin emerged through the doors and everyone stood up or pushed off the walls as they approached. Mako glanced around the room and took in their faces before he sighed. This was something as an officer you wish would never happen. He had an arm around his little brother who also looked around at his friends before he walked from under Mako’s arms and to the middle of the room.

His leg was bandaged and so was his shoulder under the suit but Bolin just stared them and opened his arms wide with a small, soft smile plastered on his face. These guys were his second family, whether he knew them all his life or just over a month. 

They lost a special friend and it hurt but all they could do was send her off peacefully and take comfort in each other. As Bolin stood there holding his arms out the others all rushed in and gave him a warm group hug. He could feel some stray tears on his face and see some cascading against reddened cheeks. It wasn’t a day of joy but he felt so happy they were all together and safe, they had each other in this moment and that's all that mattered. 

  
  
  


Mako drove them from the hospital to the church that would be holding the service. They all exited the van and stepped onto the gravelled ground in front of a polished wooden building. 

Inside was a mass of many people sitting on the benches or standing off to the sides if they hadn’t claimed a seat, looking towards the front where an elaborate display of flowers surrounded a blown up picture of a beautiful Kuvira. She was wearing her charmingly bright smile and presenting it over the crowd, green eyes glittering with confidence and warmth as they always did whenever Korra had looked into them. Her heart convulsed and she felt a little sick as she then gazed upon the black coffin that sat under the contrasting display. 

The group found their spots near the front sitting in a line side by side. Korra was next to Bolin who had a straight face but as if feeling her eyes on him, he looked at her and gave a reassuring smile before returning his attention to the front. 

Korra had never really noticed it before but Bolin was a strong soul, still suffering from some post trauma but having the strength to comfort all of them and ease their worries. Korra shook her head with silent amazement, he even survived being shot twice. Korra admired him to the fullest. 

She reminisced on her past self before she came to Zaofu County and how she would always do ridiculous pranks and misbehave for fun or attention, how she acted as if she were higher than others because of the amount of money her father made, the way she treated her mother without hearing her out or even trying to contact her before that. She was so pathetic then, such a coward and such a child. 

As Korra looked to the front at the coffin that held her first love, she finally realised how life could change drastically at any time. They may say you had all the time in the world but it wasn't really true, anything could happen and you could be stripped of that time in seconds. 

Her eyes swelled with water as she stared at the picture of the girl who took her heart, looking back on their first meeting up until their last moment. She wished she had more time, more time to live out her feelings and show Kuvira the love she held for her.

The endeavour started and the church’s priest stood on the stage at the podium speaking his sermon to the crowd of sobbing and distraught people of a gently knitted community who lost one of their own. Korra rested her head on Bolin’s shoulder, water spilling from her eyes each passing second. 

As she laid there a wet drop fall on her cheek and she leaned back, glancing at the male beside her who was trying hard to keep the tears back while the others bawled. Korra saw him clutching Asami’s hand on his other side; if you're comforting everyone who is going to comfort you? Korra thought.

She carefully brought her arms up and hugged him, resting his head against hers. 

"Cry" she said simply and as if that was all he needed, Bolin broke out into a fit of shaky sobs. 

"Why? Why her? Why couldn't I do anything? I wasn't there when she needed me" he cried, tears after tears as the priest talked on. Korra felt heavy as she held her friend. 

Soon it was time for close friends and family to come up and speak. The group all got a chance and spoke of a loving friendship and camaraderie, each of them expressed what exactly Kuvira meant to them and all the times she’d given them a hand to hold and that nothing could replace her light.

Korra was the only one who declined speaking for fear of breaking down and because she didn’t know Kuvira like the others, regrettably her time with the girl was short lived and felt that anything she said wouldn’t feel sincere for how deeply her feelings ran, something she wasn’t keen on sharing to a room full of grieving people. And so Bolin took to the stage with an ease and comfort the required all eyes to fall on him and listen.

"I'm happy to see so many people here today. As we know that night was tragic and we lost a special person, someone so close to me she could've been-- no, she was a sister. Kuvira was someone we could all confide in without judgment but genuinely care and love.”

“We were so used to having her with us we never would've imagined what it would be like for her to be gone from us forever. But I have to say she’s not gone, she’ll always be with us in our memories and in our hearts, she was special to many" Bolin scanned over the faces in the room stopping at Suyin. He gave her a small smile before continuing. 

"I hope we will all keep Kuvira in our thoughts and never forget her. My family, let's confide in one another and give each other strength when things are rough and when any of us are going through hard times because what I just now came to realize is that we should always stay strong together" Bolin thanked the crowd as he finished.

Applause followed behind him as he left the stage and the priest claimed back the podium addressing that it was time they all said goodbye to such a young soul. Everyone got up and all eight of them walked to the front.

Asami, Varrick, Raava and Wan held the casket by it’s handles. The priest gave Bolin and Baatar the picture of Kuvira to hold. Kuvira followed up behind and soon they are walking down the aisle with the choir on the stage singing behind them. 

When they got outside they loaded the coffin into the back of the hearse gently and stood around it, paying respects to their friend. As they move aside Suyin came up into the now open space, her head down and shoulder shaking in violent sobs. Bolin put his arms around her as he comforted her. 

Suyin couldn't believe she was really gone. Being in the hospital she had hoped it was all a scary nightmare but when the doctors relayed that it was indeed true she collapsed in shock. Her beloved daughter, the one that always protected her from any harm the best she could and stood up for her and cared for her, Suyin couldn't believe it but now standing in front of her casket she had no choice but to let her go. 

This wasn't right, she was so young! Bolin, one of Kuvira’s many friends she would tell her about sometimes, rubbed her back gently and Suyin leant into him, accepting his warmth. She was all alone now, she had no one.

As if he read her thoughts the young boy leaned down to her ear and whispered, "you're not alone, we are all here for you" he smiled at her.

Soon it was time to go and all eight of the friends plus Suyin climbed into Mako’s van and set off behind the hearse. When they got to the place they would be burying their friend there, the tombstone was decorated with white flowers. 

The four that were holding the casket positioned it on the contraption that would lower it into the dark space. They all stood around as it settled at the bottom. 

"We will never forget you" Asami said grimly. 

The workers started filling in the the hole and as the casket began to disappear under the dirt, they all silently said their last goodbye.

  
  
  
[••]  
  
  
  


Weeks later the time for Korra’s return to Republic City came in uneventful fashion. She sat on her bed packing up her suitcase and stopped on the last piece of clothing. 

She looked around the room she had called hers for over a month and a half now. Many things have happened while she was here, good and bad things. Korra sighed and zipped up her luggage.

Her dad had heard about what occurred on the news and had quickly called to see how she was doing. Korra had answered positively and eased his concerns but in truth she was still shaken up and sad. She hadn’t known why she lied it just felt easier than saying the truth and explaining. Just then a knock sounded on her door. 

"Come in," she said, organizing a different bag. 

The door opened to reveal Tarrlok. Korra had expected to see her mother and was surprised it wasn't. Even though they had agreed to start over neither of them had known where to start but over the last couple weeks the air around them had softened out.

"Hey," the older male said cautiously, looking around as if to distract himself. 

"Hey" Korra replied simply. 

Tarrlok sighed and came to sit next to her on the bed. They stared there in silence for a while, Korra keeping biliary as she continued packing before the older male spoke up.

"I didn't like you" he started making Korra roll her eyes a little. "I thought you were a stuck up brat, and for a while you proved me right but along the way I started to feel less hate towards you. Seeing you make up with your mother after the way you treated her in the beginning made me want to at least give you a chance" he said. 

"I didn't like you either, you stole my mother from me as far as I was concerned at the time and I had a personal vendetta against you" Korra admitted.

Tarrlok scoffed. "Although it’s been easier as of late I want to clear the air fully and mend things for your mother's sake and also for ours, so it won't be awkward between us anymore. And after the events that happened I realized I cared about you more than I would have originally thought" he said truthfully.

Korra was taken aback. "My mind was in frantic mode trying to find out where you disappeared to, it was chaos in this house that night" she felt nice that he cared that much. 

"Your mom and I are having a baby soon, your sibling and I want you to know you can come visit anytime, I want you to think of this house as your second home" Tarrlok smiled and Korra returned the gesture. 

"Maybe next time I can bring my dad so he can take a break from work, I might not have noticed it at first but this place had really calmed me down. I'm going to miss it, heck even the chickens I'll miss" They both laughed together at Korra’s many encounters with those relentless hens.

"It’s time for us to get going to the train station or you'll miss it" the older male put a hand on her shoulder. 

Korra nodded and stuffed the last of her stuff into a bag, closing it and standing up "I'm ready." 

They made their way downstairs where her mother was waiting with open arms, smothering Korra in a hug at the first sight of her.

"Ugh. I'm going to miss you so much, it was great having you here. Be safe on your way back and tell your father I said hello and to take care of you and himself better" she spewed rapidly, fixing the collar of her shirt. Korra chuckled, swatting her hand away lightly.

"Alright mom, just stop smothering me" she said, amused. 

"I can't help it I finally have my sweet little girl back, I don't even want to send you away," she distressed, enveloping her in another hug. 

Ever since her mother’s pregnancy term grew longer and her stomach started showing, she's been way more loving and affectionate.

"Okay we really have to go now, let's get to the car" Tarrlok ushered both of them gently out the the door. 

They walked to the car and Korra glanced around expecting her friends to be there to say goodbye but upon seeing no one, her heart sunk slightly. It was understandable since the school had went on temporary leave for grieving students and throughout that time she hasn’t seen them at all. They've all been mourning alone quietly ever since the funeral, trying to come to terms with Kuvira’s death. 

Tarrlok backed up the vehicle once everything was settled and turned on to the dirt road and drove on. Korra stared out the window as her mother engaged in a conversation with her husband. The vast fields and houses, the occasional barn, horses and outhouses that seemed so foreign when she first came looked so normal to her now, it even gave her a sense of comfort.

They reached the train station in town an hour later, the familiar glass building she saw on her first day looked prettier to her as she took it in, letting the sun bask over her skin. It wasn't as bustling as then but there was still a good amount of people waiting for the train to Republic City. 

Her mother and Tarrlok stood beside her as she waited. Korra peered behind her toward the entrance hoping her friends would somehow make it but as time ticked away and she heard the rumbling of the train approaching, Korra gave up expecting them, feeling sad they wouldn't be there to see her off. 

The sleek transportation came rolling through the station sending a huge gust of wind whipping all three of their hair violently. Korra turned to her mother and Tarrlok and smiled.

"Well this is goodbye" she rubbed her arm awkwardly only to be bombarded with another big hug from his mom.

Korra put her arms around her this time and squeezed, inhaling her flowery scent. "I'll miss you too." 

She pulled away and put her hand out to shake Tarrlok’s only for him to surprisingly envelop her into a hug. "Have a safe trip, don't be a stuck up brat and you can come back any time, remember that"

Korra laughed. "Yeah, yeah" the train doors opened with a loud beep.

"All aboard! Those heading to Republic City!"

Korra sighed and backed up, smiling once more at her mother and her husband before turning to enter the train. As she was on the steps, loud shouts stopped her.

"Korra! Wait!" She turned around and there running through the entrance were all her friends. 

Baatar, Asami and Bolin were holding up a big sign that read 'COME BACK SOON, KORRA'

Zhu Li, Wan and Raava were holding blue balloons and as they all approached the edge of the platform where Korra’s mother and Tarrlok were smiling, Varrick held out something in his hand and her mother and her husband followed suit, taking it from their pockets and pulled a string that let loose a stream of confetti into the air before they floated to the ground. 

Korra couldn't help but grin at all of them. The beep of the door sounded as the doors to the train got ready to close. She stood on one of the steps inside watching as they all waved and shouted and just before the doors shut they all yelled together one last time.

"GOODBYE KORRA!" And soon their shouts were blocked out. 

Korra saw them waving energetically and she did the same just as the train released steam and started rolling out the station. She watched her friends as they ran along the train and she kept waving at them until they had to stop at the end of the long platform. 

When they disappeared from view she smiled and went to take her seat near the window, settling in for the long ride back home. She was going back a different person. Korra looked out the window at the vast fields, she was returning to Republic City with the knowledge of what real friends were, what a real mother was. 

Her mind drifted to the one girl that started the change in her without knowing it, the one girl she had refused to acknowledge but couldn't stop thinking about even now. Korra’s heart still raced as she remembered Kuvira’s warm touch and sweet smile, the one she had wanted to see more of, to be the cause of. 

Even though she never got to take it further Korra relished in the fact that she was going back home knowing what having a first love felt like.

She stared out the window and up at the vast blue sky with minimal clouds when something caught her attention. It twinkled in the big expanse as the train rolled along and Korra squinted. It was a small dot in the sky, very faint and unnoticeable if you weren't paying attention but it shone in the daylight once you did and seemed oddly of a lone star. Korra smiled big, leaning back and feeling warm.

Fate may have laughed at them but that spot that twinkled so brightly would always be a part of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn. This is my second completed story on here and it had to be the most up and down emotional rollercoaster ever.
> 
> Thank you to all the readers who followed my story, it was really motivating to know you guys were enjoying it and the comments were fun and engaging. Hehe.
> 
> I feel a little empty now after everything but I know I'll be back (that's kind of dramatic but whatever. haha).
> 
> I'll see you guys the next time I want to cause you emotional pain, Mwhahaha. 😈😈


End file.
